Protect
by bluecrazed
Summary: OlderRinSessh Rin is inlove with Sesshy and Sesshy is inlove with Rin. But when two powerful demons step in and make things worse, how far will Sesshomaru go to protect the woman he loves and even protect Inuyasha and his family. Lots of Drama! Mwahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!! It's me, bluecrazed, I'm here with my 3rd, count em, 3rd story!! I know it's not much to some of you, but it sure as hell is to me!! Ha-ha-haaaa!!! Anyway, I have made yet another Rin + Sesshomaru story.**

**This for all of you fans that loved my story 'Unknown Love' Well… lets just say, I made this story more…juicy…suspenseful…sexy! Enjoy!!!**

**The last part of the battle scene between two characters in this chapter reminds me of the battle scene in the movie 'The Patriot' where Colonel Tavington and Mel Gibson were battling the last battle at the Revolutionary War, but I changed it and spiced it up so it doesn't seem like a spoiler at all. So for a disclaimer to be safe: I don't own any parts of 'The Patriot'.**

**Disclaimer: DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME SAY THIS/deep breath/ all right here we go…………… I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to him……BUT THIS IS _MY_ STORY FROM _MY _HEAD DAMN IT!!! **

**Chapter 1: Showing Emotions**

**A/N: HOLD UP!! Before you start reading this, I must add that Rin is 17 years old. Just to make it more clear to you to make the story better. SORRY, EnJoY!!**

_She saw him approach her in the garden. Long, shining, silver hair blowing in the breeze. Shirtless, showing off his exposed, masculine pecks and abs. The two red slashes on each side of his face, showing that he was ruthless and dangerous, but loving towards her. Just the way she wanted it. The crescent moon on his head, showing the mystery and heritage of the sexy dog demon that was coming closer to her._

_"Rin." He said in seductive tone of desire and lust._

_"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said in a mesmerized tone of voice, as if the luscious sight before her had hypnotized her._

_Sesshomaru came closer and closer to her until he was so close; she could hear his heart beat. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny waste and pulled her closer into his warmth. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Their eyes locked together with passion. Sesshomaru lowered his head lower and lower. His lips just inches away from hers. Just as he was about to kiss her, a shrieking voice broke through the scene._

"_Rin!"_

"_Rin!"_

'SMACK'

Rin shot out of her daydream and into the real world around her. Jaken was standing beside her, yelling and cursing at her.

"Rin, you foolish girl, you were daydreaming through your lessons again! You won't learn a thing if you don't pay attention!" Jaken scolded.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Master Jaken. You didn't have to hit me with your staff!" Rin said as she was rubbing the spot on her head where Jaken had lightly bumped with the Staff of Two Heads.

"Well, calling out your name didn't help. What else was I supposed to do?" Jaken said, "Honestly Rin, what are you daydreaming about that has you so entranced?"

A slight blush came over her. She wouldn't dare tell him or anyone else about her daydreams or 'fantasies'. "Oh, just some mindless thoughts, that's all." She said with a smile.

Jaken shook his head. "Well, continue with your lesson and I will check your work later. And I better not catch you staring off again!" He then left the room, leaving Rin with her proper grammar and writing skills.

Rin hated doing her lessons. She had to do at least 4 times a week and, finally, this was her last one. She would have to do defensive training, using attack skills with weapons, then poise and grace, the art of painting and other kind of stuff, and then finally grammar and writing. She was very tired by the end of the day and all she wanted to do after words was be in her private garden or being next to Sesshomaru.

'_Lord Sesshomaru.'_ Rin thought. He was so wonderful. Although he looked murderous and ruthless, he was a complete gentleman once you got to know him. It aggravated her that people would think of him as a monster. If only they got to know how magnificent he really and truly is. Rin caught herself going into another daydream and quickly snapped back to reality. "If I want to be with Sesshomaru longer, than I'd better hurry and finish." She told herself and began with her work once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin had managed to finish early and it was too early for dinner, so she decided to spend the remainder of her time in the garden. Rin walked through her garden, admiring all of the beautiful flowers blossoming for spring. She sat down on one of the decorated stone benches and picked the most beautiful flower that caught her eye. The inside of the flower was a deep blue that formed white on the edges. It had such a pleasant smell of the peony flower with the hint of vanilla_. 'Sesshomaru wears the same fragrance of smell as this flower.' _She thought, and in some way, the flower reminded her of him.

Rin was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice the servant walking up to her.

"Rin sweetie?" The servant called out. Rin almost had a stroke at the unexpected voice. She quickly turned to see the servant.

"Oh, Rika, you startled me!" Rin said, taking a deep breath and then exhaling.

"I'm sorry Rin, I just come to tell you that dinner is ready." She said bowing before Rin.

"Thank you Rika, I will be there in a minuet." Rin replied.

Rika smiled at Rin, and then left the garden. Rin sat up and stretched, placed the flower in her hair above one ear, then left for the dining room.

When Rin reached the dining room, she noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be. Worried, she asked one of the servants. "Excuse me, but will Lord Sesshomaru be dining with me and his soldiers this evening?"

"I'm afraid not Rin. Lord Sesshomaru arrived here a few minuets ago from his assistance in a battle with the Lord of the Northern lands against some troublesome demons. He said that he was not up to eating at the moment." The servant informed her. Rin felt a wave of sadness. She really wanted to see Sesshomaru again. Rin ate dinner with the servants and maids who some were her dear friends. After dinner, she walked back to her room, but decided to walk past Sesshomaru's chambers, just to see what he was doing. She slowly and quietly opened the door by a few inches and peeked in. He wasn't there.

'_Damn!'_ she thought to herself. She quietly closed the door and started to leave when she heard her name being called from inside his chambers.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called out.

"Y-yes my lord?" Rin asked nervously.

"You may come in if you wish." He said.

Rin slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Sesshomaru walking from his personal bathroom to his bedroom. She let out a very quiet gasp. He had just come from bathing. He had managed to put on some pants for Rin to be able to come in, but he was not wearing a shirt, allowing his perfect muscular features to be seen. His torso and hair were still damp from the bath water, which made her blush. He walked to the dresser and put on a white kimono top that was decorated with soft golden designs. _'Curse that damn kimono top._' Rin thought to herself again. Sesshomaru noticed her stare and slight blushing.

"Is something the matter Rin?" He asked.

Rin quickly looked up to see his face. "Nothing's the matter my lord, I'm fine." She answered.

"Then why did you peek into my chambers?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I just came up to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a few days and I thought I might drop in to see you." She giggled nervously.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay then, I guess I should be leaving." Rin bowed to Sesshomaru, then turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"That flower." He said, gazing at the flower that was still attached to Rin's hair.

Rin stopped and looked at the flower. "Oh this?" She asked. "I thought it was the most beautiful flower in my garden, so I picked it. I'm going to put it in a vase in my room so it can grow where I can see it." She smiled.

"It's very beautiful. It's looks even more beautiful on you Rin." He turned his gaze from the flower to Rin. Rin blushed at his comment.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, you're so very kind!" She showed a big smile to him.

Sesshomaru walked slowly to her, now they were only a few feet away. Rin's breathing increased slightly. _'This is it,'_ Rin thought, _'Now is my chance to tell him how I feel, that I'm in love with him.' _Rin looked up at his eyes, who in return, were looking down at hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yes Rin?"

"Umm…I just wanted you to know that…umm…Lord Sesshomaru, I"- She was cut off by a shrieking voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shrieked, running into his chambers.

"What Jaken." Sesshomaru said annoyed at the little imp.

"My lord, there is someone here to see y"- He stopped talking as a foot came down and squashed the little toad. A demon with jet-black hair that reached his knees, red eyes that reminded Rin of Kagura's eyes, and skin that was lightly tan appeared in front of them. He was quite handsome, but not as handsome as Sesshomaru of coarse.

"O-Kaitsu." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Hello Sesshomaru." O-Kaitsu said, 'It's been along time since we last met. About 250 or more years ago to be exact."

"What has brought you here before me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have not come here to fight. I have come here to take Rin to be my mate." He answered.

Rin took a step back from the demon. She had a very bad feeling about this O-Kaitsu person. Something about him made her nervous and untrusting of him. _'Sesshomaru wouldn't let me be mated to such an untrustworthy demon, would he?'_ She thought worryingly.

Sesshomaru thought for a minuet._ 'How dare this scum come into my chambers and demand my Rin to be his mate!' _

"Your whim has been denied, now leave." He said coldly.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru, but I don't think it's up to you to decide. It's Rin's heart after all." O-Kaitsu smirked.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "Well Rin? What is your decision?" Sesshomaru said. For a slight second, Rin could see the worry and concern on his face. "Of coarse not! I'm staying with Lord Sesshomaru. I would never leave with someone like you and that's that!" Rin exclaimed.

"What!?" O-Kaitsu's blood boiled. "You will be my mate woman!" He took a step closer to Rin, but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. "You heard the girl O-Kaitsu. Now leave before I slay you slowly and painfully!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Your threats don't scare me Sesshomaru! I still have to avenge my fathers death by defeating you in battle!" He hissed. Sesshomaru just looked at the demon. "So you still carry a grudge for that?"

"Of coarse I do, you fool! I still remember that day when your ungrateful father took my father's life! You're the only one alive that was involved in my fathers' death, so I can never forget it until your dead!"

Sesshomaru growled at O-Kaitsu once more. "Your father was seeking ultimate power. He wasn't someone to be trusted with something that great. He had spoke of ruling all of the lords' lands, killing those who did not abide by his ruling. He had to be stopped."

O-Kaitsu calmed a bit. Sesshomaru was still tense. "But what does this have to do with you coming after Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

O-Kaitsu straightened himself up. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and smirked. "I thought that such a cold, heartless, unemotional bastard such as yourself wouldn't need a young human woman around him. After all, you have no emotion for others _especially_ humans. And as the cold, heartless bastard you are, you might as well get it over with and have your way with the girl for your own pleasure so you can finally abandon her or kill her."

Rin was frightened at his remark. _'H-he would never do that…Lord Sesshomaru would never do that to me.'_ She thought. Sesshomaru sensed the fear overcoming Rin and growled. _'How dare he insult me and make Rin think I am nothing more than a monster!'_

"I will not waste my time and also ruin my castles' insides by fighting you, so you are to leave this instant and never shall we cross paths again. Understood?" He looked at the demon, who had insulted him. O-Kaitsu huffed and turned to leave. He stopped at the chamber doors. Without turning back, he said: "Rin _will_ be mine Sesshomaru, and you will suffer a painful death. Mark my words." He walked out of the chambers and soon, his sense was disappearing from the castle.

Sesshomaru relaxed, then turned his attention on Rin who was still radiating fear at all of the demons' words. "Don't believe him Rin, you should know better then to think that I would ever hurt you like that. I'm not a monster." He said, letting something that sounded like depression and sadness slip out at the last words of his sentence. Rin looked up at him in surprise. "Why would you think that I would think of you as a monster? I would never,**never, ever **think that you would do something like that…you're Lord Sesshomaru, a man that would never cause harm or abuse to a female unless in defensive battle. You're too much of a valiant-gentleman, and that is a true man." She said proudly. Sesshomaru smiled at her. _'She has so much loyalty to me…it is indescribable. It is so very easy to fall in love with some one such as her. And I have fallen that easily in love with Rin.'_

"It's getting quite late, you should go to your room for sleep Rin." He told her.

Rin bowed to him then left the room, but before she could make her second step, he grabbed her and hugged her. "Goodnight Rin." He said. Rin was in utter shock. '_Sesshomaru is hugging me! But…but why? He's never shown compassion like this before. Could he possibly love me?'_She lightly squeezed him back. "Goodnight my lord." He let her go and she started to walk back to her room. She had managed to make it to his chamber doors, when he stopped her again.

"Rin…was there something that you wanted to tell me before that damn demon interrupted?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin thought for a few quick seconds. '_Should I tell him now? How would he react? He did hug me after all, that shows that he has **some** compassion for me. Still…should I tell him?'_ Rin turned back to face him and smiled. "It's not that important my lord, I'll tell you some other time when your not busy." She then walked out of his room.

When she reached her room, she put the flower in a small vase and placed it on a small table next to her bed. She lay over her bed, thinking about the events that happened. '_Rin will be mine Sesshomaru, and you will suffer a painful death. Mark my words.' _The demon O-Kaitsu's words rang through her head. She tried to shake them off, but they still lingered around in her thoughts. "That won't happen, I will never be his." Rin whispered to herself. "I will be with Sesshomaru for as long as I possibly can." She closed her eyes, but was too tired to open them. Rin fell asleep, hoping to dream about her beloved lord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**2 days later…**_

The past two days went by slowly. Nothing much happened between those days. Rin had finished her lessons for the week until the next. She got to eat dinner with Sesshomaru, and then she retired to her chambers. She had so many opportunities to tell Sesshomaru how she felt, but she coward every time she tried to make a sound.

It was close to midnight. Rin was asleep in her room, Most of the servants had retired for sleep, and Sesshomaru was in his studies, busy reading urgent letters from other lands.

**In Rin's room…**

Rin was sound asleep in her bed, unable to see that there was a figure slowly opening the doors of the balcony. The figure slid in her room and up to her bed. The cold wind that blew through the doors made Rin shiver and stir. She opened her eyes when she saw something moving. She saw a black figure by her bed. Its piercing red eyes glowed in the darkness. It suddenly lunged for Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blood-chilling scream ran through the castle. All of the servants were startled and others awoke immediately. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet. '_Rin'._ He burst through the chamber doors and sped through the halls, running past servants who moved out of his way. When he got to Rin's door, he tried to open it, but it had been locked on the other side. With one swing of the wrist, the doors were shattered in to pieces of sawdust and splinters. He ran into her room to find nothing. Rin was gone. The balcony doors were wide open and the cold outside wind was making the drapes blow and wave.

Jaken ran up to Sesshomaru. He gasped, "My lord, Rin…she-she's gone!"

"O-Kaitsu took her." Sesshomaru snarled, "His scent is all in this room."

"W-will you go after her my lord?" Jaken asked

"You know the answer to that Jaken." Sesshomaru turned to leave Rin's room

He changed into his kimono top and hakama (men's pants) that he almost wore all of his life. The kimono top that had the red and white flowers at the sleeves and collar. Then he put on his puffy white hakama's, along with his black leather boots. He put on his armor that was spiked along the shoulders and two huge spikes on the chest. He wrapped his fluffy boa around his right shoulder, and then tied his purple and yellow sash along his waist with the Tensaiga and Tokijin comfortably hanging from it. _'Just like old times._' He thought to himself.

The servants praised him goodbyes and to come back with Rin safely. Sesshomaru lifted himself upon Ah-Un and took flight. He knew that it would take some time before he got there. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to her. Sesshomaru couldn't take the thought of that sick basterd touching her. Making her scream at his torture. It made him sick to his stomach. _'A monster am I? A cold, heartless, unemotional basterd eh? Lets just see what you really think of me if Rin is hurt.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

After a few hours of flying through the cold nights air, Sesshomaru saw a castle through the clearing of the trees. It was a good-sized castle, but not big as the main lords' of the North, South, East, and Western lands castles. He landed Ah-Un in the forest near the castle. He was planning to pull a silent attack, and then rescue Rin once O-Kaitsu was dead.

Sesshomaru slipped through the empty, quiet, yet beautiful insides of the castle, checking each room for Rin or O-Kaitsu. Then he came upon his bedchambers. He listened for any noises. Hearing nothing, he slipped inside. What he saw almost made his jaw drop if it weren't for his calm stoic demon self. There was Rin. She was tied to his bed. Her hands were tied above her head to the headboard, her feet were tied to the end of the bed, two feet apart from each other, and she was blindfolded and gagged. It was disgusting to see. His poor Rin was tied in a disgusting position and she had no idea what was going on. He could smell her tears and hear her quiet whimpers. Sesshomaru could also see a red mark on her cheek. O-Kaitsu had hit her. His blood boiled, but hoped that was the only thing he did to her.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself and he placed a hand on her right cheek, or the one that wasn't red and slightly swollen. Rins' body instantly tensed and she let out a muffled squeal at the touch of his hand against her flesh. She started jerking and bucking wildly away from his hand. New tears that weren't absorbed in her blindfold, fell down her soft, porcelain cheeks. The bed was shaking as she continued to squirm. He undid the blindfold, but her eyes were sealed shut.

"Rin." Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin heard his soft voice and her eyes shot open. He could smell the happiness returning, as her eyes were wide and bright. But then he could smell her fear again and she began to jerk and say muffled words that were hard to understand. "Mmm mmph hmm hmphmm umphmmm!" She tried to say. Sesshomaru took the gag out of her mouth and she quickly began to tell him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must leave, it's a trap!"

"A trap?" He asked her.

"Please forget about me and hurry and leave. He's planning to trap you by using me as bait my lord!"

"Don't be foolish Rin. You know I wouldn't leave you hear to"- he stopped at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"So, I see you found my little mistress." O-Kaitsu smirked.

'_Little mistress!' _He growled in his head, _'How DARE he!!'_

"You had better not of touched her." Sesshomaru growled, turning around to see the demon.

"Of coarse not…not yet. I was saving her until you got here, so I can wound you and make you watch helplessly as I make her scream as I pleasure myself upon her." He smiled devilishly, "You have taught her how to defend herself quite well. The little bitch managed to draw some of my blood with a dagger she held hid." He raised his arm to show a deep, 3inch gash. "The back of my hand made sure that she wouldn't do it again." He chuckled.

Sesshomarus' eyes turned crimson. "You dirty bastard, you will pay dearly with your life!" He drew his Tokijin as O-Kaitsu drew his sword.

He lunged after the demon, sending blue electricity out of his Tokijin, the blast headed straight for O-Kaitsu. O-Kaitsu managed to dodge it but barely. He lunged after Sesshomaru, and pretty soon, their swords clashed. "I've been waiting for this day for a _very_ long time." He smiled, "Ready to accept death Sesshomaru?"

"Hmph, not if you are first." He replied. The energy of both swords sent them both flying back. They both landed gracefully on their feet and lunged after each other once more. Sesshomaru never had the chance to untie Rin from the bed; so instead, he lured O-Kaitsu away from his chambers. They would attack each other, sending one crashing through walls and the other into statues, paintings, pottery, and more that decorated the house. O-Kaitsu was thrown back by Sesshomaru's Tokijin and had gashes all over his body. He was slower now and all Sesshomaru had to do was use his lightening speed to make the final blow…or so he thought.

Sesshomaru sped to the weak demon, aiming his sword for his head. The Tokijin had almost reached his head when O-Kaitsu spun quickly and ended up behind Sesshomaru. He stabbed Sesshomaru in the back with his claws, releasing a purple hays that leaked into the newly opened wounds. Sesshomaru yelped in pain and then dropped to his knees, the Tokijin lay by his side on the ground. He could feel himself becoming weaker. The poison was immediately taking affect, draining his energy. Now_ he_ was the weaker demon. O-Kaitsu straightened himself up, and then grabbed his sword. "Well Sesshomaru…this is it…I'm finally going to get my revenge on you. And how sweet it tastes." He chuckled. Sesshomaru stood there on his knees, not moving. O-Kaitsu raised his sword, getting ready to behead the dog demon.

"LORD SESSHOMARU WATCH OUT!!" Rin screamed.

"TIME TO DIE!" O-Kaitsu yelled, swinging his sword right to Sesshomarus' neck. A second before the impact, Sesshomaru ducked his head under the sword, then picking up the Tokijin; he swerved around and pierced it through the demons' chest. O-Kaitsu gave out a gurgling scream as the blood raced up his throat to his mouth. He bent over with the Tokijin still lodged into his heart.

"F-Father…I am…t-truly sorry…I have…f-failed you." He said with eyes wide, his blood leaking out of the sides of his mouth. His body went limp and slid off the Tokijin and on to the ground. Sesshomaru stood up and wiped the blood off of the sword, then walked to Rin. She was struggling from the chains that bounded her to the bed. He ripped the chains off and she stood from the bed. She then looked up at him.

"Thank you so very much for saving me Lord Sesshomaru." She hugged him, careful not to hurt his back.

"Rin, are you hurt. Did he hurt you?" He said caringly.

"He didn't touch me in that way, thank God." She touched her cheek. "It's alright, my face doesn't hurt as bad as it did." She noticed that he was breathing much harder and was shaking.

"My lord…are you alright?" Rin asked worried.

"I'm fine Rin, lets go home." He said trying not to sound weak.

She followed him through the rubble of the inside of the castle and out the main doors. They were walking towards the forest, when Rin noticed that he was breathing even harder and was slightly stumbling a few times.

"It's the poison, isn't it?" Rin asked him

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "Yes, but I'm fine, I just need to get some rest." He turned back around, then the pain caught up to him and made him gasp. Rin walked over to him. She draped one of his arms around her shoulders, placed her hand on his chest, then placed another hand on the part of his back that wasn't effected by the wound.

"Rin…what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I trying to help you, I'm sorry, but I can't stand to see you in pain."

Sesshomaru wanted to push her away and tell her that he didn't need help from humans, but how could he? Rin was always there for him, through thick or thin. Sometimes he didn't think of her as a human, just like a goddess or a beautiful spirit. Humans were selfish, greedy, and arrogant. But not Rin. She was the exact opposite. He couldn't call her attitude of that of a demon because most demons were bloodthirsty and only cared about themselves and personal power. What was she? What was Rin? She had to be a goddess or an angel from Heaven.

He decided to back off and let her help him. Her help _did_ seem to make the pain cease slightly. He loved the way she cared for him. She always knew something was wrong and always put herself in harms way to help.

"Rin…why do want to help me?' Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I care about you of coarse." She smiled up at him. '_That is much as I need to say for right now. It's not exactly the right time to tell him' _She thought. "I will always care about you Lord Sesshomaru, no matter what anyone says!"

'Oh Rin, if only I could tell you how I feel. But now is not the time for such. I just know she loves me, but how can I be sure? No, I don't need to think about such foolish thoughts. I need to concentrate on these wounds.' He thought.

"Thank you Rin." He whispered, which shocked her. _'He…he thanked me! First the hug and now the 'thank you', does he really love me? Is he slowly showing his emotions?_

Ah-Un had made himself (or themselves) comfortable on the grass. He stood up when Sesshomaru and Rin came into sight. Rin helped Sesshomaru onto Ah-Un's back, then began climbing up behind him. Sesshomaru's right hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap in front of him. Rin looked at him with shock and confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You think of yourself low. That will not happen in my presence. And another thing…don't call me by 'lord' anymore, just call me Sesshomaru." '_If I love her, I don't want her to call me 'lord'. It sounds as if she is a servant or a lowly follower, and I, Sesshomaru, will not have that.'_

He waited for her reply. She smiled at him timidly. "Yes…Sesshomaru." His name without the 'lord' or 'sama' sounded weird as it slipped off her tongue.

Ah-Un took flight toward the Western castle. The chilling night air blew against them. Rin shivered uncontrollably. She couldn't help it; she was still in her nightgown. It was a baby blue see-through-velvet. You could see the lining of her slender curves, but everything else just remained a shadow. Sesshomaru noticed this. He pulled Rin tighter to him with his right arm, in order for her to become warm in his body heat. Rin snuggled closer to him, her head rested on his chest along with her hands.

When they reached the castle, Rin helped Sesshomaru off, and then helped him to the entrance. Some of the servants were waiting by the doors for Sesshomaru's return. The immediately helped them get inside once they saw Sesshomaru's condition. Jaken came running up to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Rin!" He cheered.

"Master Jaken!" Rin dropped to her knees and gave Jaken a hug. "I missed you Master Jaken!"

"I missed you too Rin! You had me worried to death. I'm glad you're safe and well. But I must say, you did the right thing by screaming and alerting others. I'm very proud of you Rin."

"Thank you Jaken." Rin smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to you? Are you alright!?" Jaken said to Sesshomaru.

"I'm fine Jaken, O-Kaitsu poisoned me. I should be healed if I get some rest."

"Oh, of coarse my lord, I shall brew up something to help get the poison out of your system." Jaken scurried off.

With the help of Rin, Sesshomaru was able to get to his chambers and sat down on his bed.

"Here my lord, I will help you get your kimono top off." Rin offered.

"If you're sure you want to, I won't stop you." He told her. She happily started to help him out of his kimono top and armor. She felt her cheeks flush. '_If only I could be taking his shirt off for another reason.'_

The servant Rika –Rin's friend– had dropped by and left some bandages and medical items for her to use. Rin softly bandaged his wounds. When she was done, he laid back in bed.

"Thank you for allowing me to aid you my lor- I mean, Sesshomaru." She bowed to him.

"No Rin, it is I that should be thanking you." Sesshomaru said. "You should get some rest now Rin, I will allow you to sleep in late tomorrow because of tonight's events."

Rin felt fear creeping up her spine. For some reason, she felt scared about returning back to her room, it was the safest and most comfortable place in the castle besides Sesshomaru's chambers and her private garden, but she felt as if she wouldn't be safe in there anymore, like something was going to take her away again.

"Umm…okay." She answered nervously. Sesshomaru thought of this as suspicious.

'_Why is she so hesitant about going back to her room? She told me she loved it. Wait…could it be that she is scared about sleeping alone? Poor Rin. It's not healthy to think that you're not even safe. Hmm…maybe this will help. _

"Rin…are you in fear of staying in your room tonight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well…umm…I don't mean to be…it's just that I don't feel quite safe in there. Not right now at least." She tried to explain.

"Come here Rin."

Rin walked over to the bed.

"You will sleep in my bed tonight." He said.

Rin was awestricken. "What!? Oh, Sesshomaru, I don't want to impose! W-where would you sleep?"

"Rin, you're not imposing, and I will sleep right here…next to you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was silent. '_Okay…did I just imagine him saying that or am I going crazy? Did he just say he wanted me to sleep next to him? This has to be a dream. I'm back at O-Kaitsu's castle; bound, tied, and gagged. Yeah, that's it, just a dream…all a dream. _Rin's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru's voice.

"Rin, lay on my bed with me." His voice was demanding, yet so very soft. Rin couldn't resist it. She awkwardly and slowly lay on his bed. Sesshomaru wrapped the bed covers over both of them, then wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He could feel her tense.

"Rin, why are you so tense?" He whispered into her ear.

His warm breath sent chills down her body. Pleasurable chills. "I'm sorry, but I've never slept next to someone this close before."

Sesshomaru breathed in her ear again; his words sent another wave of pleasurable chills down her body. "I'm glad that I'm the first one." He said.

'_I'm going to be her first for a lot of other things.' _Sesshomaru thought. _'That is…if she allows me too. But sorry for myself, that is not going to happen tonight. It is too soon for her to forget that she almost got her virginity taken away.'_

Rin suddenly relaxed. She turned over on her right side and was now facing Sesshomaru. She wrapped her hands around his waste and snuggled into his chest. "I feel so much safer now, thank you Sesshomaru." Came a muffled whisper from Rin. She fell asleep in his arms.

After Rin had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru stared down at her. _'Rin looks like an angel when she sleeps, like something sacred and beautiful that I can never touch. She looks so peaceful. Did I give her that sense of peace? I hope I did, she deserves it dearly.'_ Sesshomaru then fell asleep, happy knowing that he makes the woman that he secretly loves happy and safe.

Soon after, Jaken came walking in with a tray that held the potion to help with Sesshomaru's wound. He stopped when he saw the two on the bed, asleep in each others arms. _'I had my doubts that Lord Sesshomaru would ever find that special person in his life. Maybe Rin's the one. She has always made him happy, even though he may not express it. I hope Rin will be the one for him, even though Rin maybe a young mortal woman, and Sesshomaru is a powerful demon lord, they do make a wonderful couple. I hope they find eternal happiness together, they both deserve it so.' _Jaken decided to leave them alone for the night, and besides, if he woke Sesshomaru causing Rin to wake, Sesshomaru would torture the little toad.

But unknown to our characters, there is evil that is still lingering, waiting to strike, thinking of the perfect opportunity, and this is where the story _really_ begins.

**_TO BE CONTINUED……….. _(**dun dun dunnnn!!!)

**A/N: YES!! CHAPTER ONE FINISHED!!!! KICK-ASS!! It might take me awhile to post the next chapter up. I still have to finish another story and actually create a chapter 2 to this story, but as soon as I can, I PROMISE to get this story updated!!**

**I hoped you liked my story, I made it more…juicier…suspenseful…_sexier_…and emotional. I made Jaken nice in this story, I don't hate Jaken, he just gets on my nerves with that shrilly-gay voice of his. Grrrrrrr it's annoying!!! I made Sesshomaru sexier in this story. You know, with the no shirt and Rin's daydream. Ooooooooohhh yeaaaaahhhhh!!! **


	2. The Warning

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter. This chapters going to be a bit better in some ways, trust me. A LOT MORE SUSPENSE!!! EnJoY!!!!

**Disclaimer: Here's your _disclaimer_!! Shove it up your ass; I own this story so there's nothing you can do about it! DAMN I HATE WRITING DISCLAIMERS, THEY REMIND THAT I CAN NEVER OWN MY BELOVED SESSHY!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO/sigh/ oh well, I don't own anything of Inuyasha.**

**WARNING WARNING: may contain attempted rape. You should know the attempted means almost so...yeah, just be aware okay?**

**CHAPTER 2: The Warning.**

"Lord Tarakun, you are aware of your brother O-Kaitsu's death, am I to be correct?" said Tarakun's advisor.

"Yes Hashi, I am aware of his death." Answered Tarakun

"Are you also aware of his death as murder, by a certain Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked again.

Tarakun cringed for a mere second at Sesshomaru's name before speaking. "Yes." He answered. "Dear little brother, it seems that you have failed your vengeful plot." Tarakun said to himself.

"Do you plan for revenge my lord?" Hashi asked.

"Of coarse I do. Why would I stand by and watch as those pitiful little canines polish away my family?" He smirked, keeping a calm, straight face.

"I will see to it that the race of dog demon is swept off this Earth. The little half-mutt in the dog family will face certain pain as well. They will ALL pay."

"What do you intend to do?"

Tarakun chuckled. "By black magic of coarse. For you see Hashi, there is a certain spell that can control the minds of others, but sadly it will only work on one person only once, but I intend to use it as a little warning for the two dog brothers. A warning of my presence. But first, lets have a little fun with Sesshomaru. His beautiful young ward 'Rin', she was kidnapped by my brother, which led to his downfall, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct my lord." Hashi said.

Tarakun chuckled more. "It appears that Sesshomaru wanted to save this 'Rin' from such horrible things as 'rape' and 'death'." His chuckle became a bit louder and deeper; "Let's see what happens when Sesshomaru can't save her from himself!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin awoke with the bright sun shining down upon her from the balcony doors. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, rubbing the sleep away. She looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar bed, and then suddenly realized.

'_Wait…this is Sesshomaru's bed! Now I remember, he let me sleep in his bed when I was too scared to sleep in my own. It felt so good to sleep in his arms, I wished I could do that every night.' _Rin thought. Then, she quickly realized that Sesshomaru wasn't in the bed or in the room. Rin sat up and began to walk to the door and into the hall toward her room.

She found Jaken walking in the hall as well. "Good morning Master Jaken!" she said cheerfully.

"Hmph, more like good afternoon." Jaken huffed.

"What!!? Good afternoon? You mean I slept _all_ morning long?"

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru allowed you to sleep late due to last nights events, and also had instructed or more like threatened us to not wake you up. And calm down Rin, it's only noon, you didn't sleep the _whole_ day away." He explained.

"Master Jaken, where did Sesshomaru go to anyway?" Rin asked.

"Well, he…"- Jaken stopped immediately when he noticed that Rin addressed Sesshomaru without 'lord' or 'sama'.

"Rin! Keep that tongue of yours aware of what you say! You must address Lord Sesshomaru properly and respectfully!" He scolded.

"It's alright, he said he wanted me to call him just Sesshomaru and nothing more." She told the little toad.

Jaken was too shocked to say anything else, so Rin waved goodbye and left to her room. _'He's already beginning to show very strong feelings for her.' _Jaken chuckled at his thoughts, _'although Lord Sesshomaru is powerful in everything else, he sure does lack patience.'_

Rin walked into her chambers, a little surprised to see her doors in pieces. She changed into a blue kimono with green and white flowers at the sleeves and collars. Her most favorite one that Sesshomaru had given her for her 17th birthday that was just a few months ago. Rin was about to leave her room when something caught her attention. The blue and white flower in the vase. She walked up to the vase and gazed at the flower. It had such a healthy glow, it even appeared to have grown a little. _'Amazing little flower, so strong, so beautiful, just like Sesshomaru.' _

Since Sesshomaru was off with some important tasks as always and Rin didn't have to do her lessons, she decided to spend some time in her garden.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru was in a meeting with some of the other lords and generals.

"I say we drive those snake bastards out of our lands before they overpower _us_!" One of the lords growled.

"We mustn't take such drastic measures so soon. Find out what there intentions are and if it becomes a problem, then we destroy them." Challenged a general.

"My actions are simple: kill now and ask questions later!" said the same lord, followed by some agreeing nods from others.

Sesshomaru sat there un-amused at the lords and generals babbling. The snake demons were of coarse no trouble for him, so he pondered why he was even in the meeting.

Then something strange happened. Sesshomaru could hear strange voices in his head, as if chanting a spell. He tried to shake them off, but they got a bit louder. Now, they were all he could hear, and then, in only a few seconds, they were gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Said the head lord. He turned his attention to the lord.

"I have heard that you battled the demon O-Kaitsu, youngest son of the powerful demon, Royukon. You killed him?" All of the lords and generals turned to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I have slaughtered O-Kaitsu." Sesshomaru replied.

"He poisoned you?"

"Yes." He replied again.

"You're acting quite strange, maybe it's just the poison. We shouldn't have called you here if we knew you weren't healed. You need your rest." He told Sesshomaru

"The poison is almost fully out of my system. I am not weak nor in pain, so let us continue." Sesshomaru was a little aggravated that now he was the center of attention.

"You must not be aware of the elder brother Tarakun."

"Elder brother?" Sesshomaru had full attention on the old, wise lord.

"Yes, Tarakun. You never met him, because he never assisted his father in the battle that took place those years ago. Him and his father Royukon never had a perfect relationship, they disagreed on everything, which led to Tarakun fleeing from his family's side."

Before Sesshomaru went into deep thought, the old lord spoke again. "O-Kaitsu is a strong fighter, but he lacks intelligence. Tarakun is very skilled in battle, other than attacking; he uses both technique and quick skill in his plans. He is indeed a very tricky character and feeds off the suffering of his enemies. You must be careful Sesshomaru; Tarakun's family is extremely vengeful. He will no doubt seek revenge on your whole family, including the half-demon Inuyasha and his family."

Sesshomaru sat up straight. "I apologize for my departure, but I must attend to some other tasks. It's getting quite late"

"By all means." The old lord nodded his head to allow him to leave.

Sesshomaru walked off from the meeting. For some reason, he felt as if the gravity was pushing him down, he started to breath a little harder. Something was putting pressure on him, but he couldn't describe it. No, it wasn't fear, not panic or worry and it sure wasn't a pleasing feeling. It was indescribable.

Sesshomaru had finally made it to castle and up to his chambers. It felt like the temperature was 100+ degrees. He was burning up. Then he started shivering as if the air changed to –100 below zero. Sesshomaru couldn't understand what was happening to him. He walked to the balcony for some of the cool nights air in his lungs, hoping that would do him some good. But it didn't.

Then, there was soft knock on his door. Oh, how he dreaded that it would be Jaken with his unbearable voice that sounded like nails against a chalkboard when he shrieked. Yeah, that would be nice for his head. (Sarcastically) (Who knew they had chalkboards back then!?)

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's soft elegant voice whispered through the rooms and to his ears. He didn't look back at her, but could feel her presence in walking in the room.

"What is it Rin?" He softly whispered.

"I didn't see you come back, so I decided to see you. I'm not so scared about sleeping in my room tonight, so I guess I'll be sleeping there. Thank you for comforting me last night, I appreciate it dearly." She smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded, still looking up at the moon. Then the voices in his head came back, but were now talking to him. _'The chair…the rope.' _The voice said. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder. There was a chair sitting by his bed like it always had and a rolled up, long length of rope that he kept around for no reason, it was just there and he didn't mind it, but why were the voices saying that? _'The chair…the rope…Rin' _There it was again! But this time it said Rin's name. He began to worry.

Sesshomaru's heavy breathing was now noticeable to Rin. "Sesshomaru…are you alright, you don't look so good?" Rin said, taking a step towards him.

"I feel fine Rin." He lied, he felt awful and confused.

'_The chair…the rope…Rin…tie her to it!' _The voice hissed. _'What the hell is happening! Who are these voices and why are they saying such things!' _He thought. _'Lock the doors!' _The voice hissed again. Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to get rid of the hissing voices, but they just kept coming, and coming with even worse thoughts. _'The chair…the rope…Rin…tie her to it…then…rape her!! _The voices growled. Sesshomaru looked shocked. _'Rape her!! Why would I do that!! What is happening?! Why do feel as if I am being pushed down!?' _

"Rin." His batted, breathless voice reached her ears, worrying her. "Sesshomaru…are you sure you feel alright…you don't sound good either?"

'_S-something's taking over my body! It's getting hard to move. It's getting hard to breath! I need to get Rin out of here. The voices will take over, and I fear what they will do to her!'_

"Rin…leave the room." He said without turning around. Rin felt hurt and confused.

"Did I do something to offend you my lord?" Rin took another step forward, but stopped at his voice.

"No, but you need to leave this room…for your protection." Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin looked at him bewildered. "Protection? What do you mean protection?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She gasped and took a step back. She could see the pain and struggle in his eyes. His golden colored eyes were battling with a mixture of red. He broke into a sweat, shivering.

"Rin…something's happening to me…get out of here…run to Jaken or a soldier…away from me!" He strained to say.

Rin obeyed her lord and ran for the door. That's when it happed. The voices took over his body and he blacked out.

Rin had almost made it to the doors of his chambers, when –in a flash– he stepped in front of her. Rin stayed still, gazing up at his crimson eyes and crimson jagged slashes that were once smooth, straight, and a deep purple. His fangs bared and grew a lot longer than they were. His nails grew a few long and terrifying inches.

"S-Se-Sesshomaru, w-what's wrong with you?" Rin coward. She had never seen him this vicious looking, even in a battle, and it scared her dearly.

Without turning around, Sesshomaru's hand reached behind him and locked the doors, keeping his gaze down at Rin. She backed away from him, too scared to scream or make a single sound. He began to walk toward her. Her legs stood frozen, accidentally giving him the advantage to grab her. He dragged her to the chair and forced her into it. Then taking the rope, he grabbed her wrists and held them behind the back of the chair and tied them together.

Rin tried squirming and whimpering, but it was no use. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing? What have I done to deserve this?" She asked. Sesshomaru did not answer; he just sat there with an intense glare. _'Good my pet…now…play with her.' _The voice in his mind commanded, and Sesshomaru responded. He walked over to Rin, causing her squirm even more. His long claws took Rin by the jaw and forced her to look at him. He let out a low growl that terrified her.

"Why?" Rin whispered, "Why are you doing this to me? I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, just please tell me why your doing this?" Her cries just made him growl at her. Sesshomaru let go of her jaw and backed up, putting both hands on his head.

"I'm…sorry…Rin…It's n-not…me." He struggled to say. _'NO! You must not give in! I order you…rape her, then kill her!' _The voice hissed in his mind again.

"Sesshomaru! Please snap out of it! Come to your senses, you can fight it!" Rin tried to reach him, but the voice had already taken control of his body once more. Sesshomaru ripped the ropes apart, then taking Rin and pushing her on the bed. He lay on top of her, pinning her beneath him, forcing her hands above her head. When she tried to put them back to her sides, he growled at her, forcing them up harder. Then, he started to nip at her neck with his fangs.

_'This is what I've been wanting, but why am I so terrified! …Because it's not him…it's not him! He would never do this to me! Sesshomaru would never hurt me like this! But what am I to do, he's bigger and a lot stronger than I am. And if I jerked against him, he would hurt me! What am I going to do?!'_ Rin thought frantically. 

Sesshomaru ripped through her obi, then ripped open her kimono. He gazed down at her nude body beneath him. He let out another low growl, then threw his armor off, then his fluffy boa, and finally ripped his kimono top off. Sesshomaru's hands left her wrists as he started to take of his hakamas. Rin took this chance. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a fierce, long kiss. She hoped that the meaningful kiss would break whatever spell bounded him. She had read so many fairy tale books that ended with a true loves kiss that broke the spell; she just hoped it would work in real life.

Sesshomaru growled at her through the kiss. His nails stabbed into her shoulders, making blood drip from the wounds. She winced in pain, but still held on to the kiss for dear life.

'_Please…come back…come back to me.' _Rin thought, closing her eyes, causing her tears to flow down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's crimson eyes turned back to soft golden ones. His slashes turned back to smooth, deep purple, and his fangs and nails were back to their normal length. The voices disappeared in defeat. Rin _had_ broken the spell. He looked at her in shock. _'Rin!' _Sesshomaru looked at the tears that still flowed down her cheeks. Then he noticed that she was kissing him. Wait…**she was kissing him!!** He could feel her soft flesh against his torso. He looked down. Rin was completely naked. _'What have I done to her. What have I done to my poor Rin.' _He lifted himself off of Rin, ending the kiss. He looked down at her with tortured eyes. Rin opened her eyes to see two soft golden eyes.

"L-Lord S-Sess-Sesshomaru, are you alright now?" Rin's jaw quivered. It pained him to hear her say 'Lord' again. Sesshomaru scooped her in his arms. She resisted for a few seconds but gave in. He laid back on his pillow, holding Rin to his chest. "I'm so sorry Rin. What have I done to you?" He whispered. Rin sobbed into his chest, tears of joy and relief that he was back-to-normal.

"Sesshomaru, I was so scared! I didn't know what to think! I'm so glad that you're okay now!" Rin choked. He could smell her blood on his hands and noticed that he stabbed her shoulders. "Rin…I hurt you. He said shamefully.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to." She calmed her sobs and rested her tired head on his chest.

"Rin…did I…did I _rape_ you?" He asked, hoping with his life he didn't. Rin shook her head. He gave a relieved sigh. "Thank God." He whispered. He looked down at her again, "Rin, please get some sleep, you need it." Rin nodded her head went limp on his chest.

'_This is going to be a very long night.' _He thought, sleep finally caught him and he fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn." Tarakun whispered in a calm voice.

"What is it my lord?" Hashi asked.

"It seems that Sesshomaru has broken through the spell. That little 'Rin' must be quite powerful over him. I wonder if she could be any use in…never mind that now, it was a good enough warning for Sesshomaru. Now, let's have some fun with Inuyasha." Tarakun chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin awoke the next morning, again to find she was in Sesshomaru's bed. Rin's kimono had been rapped around her and also was covered up in the bed covers. _'Was that a bad dream or did it really happen? It must have been dreaming, but it was so real.' _Rin moved her arm and gasped with slight pain. She moved the sleeve up to see that her shoulder had been bandaged, meaning that there was a wound there, meaning that her _dream_ was real. The other shoulder was bandaged as well. _'Sesshomaru must have bandaged my wounds- I worried for him lastnight. I wonder what did that to him? It must have taken much power to control Sesshomaru. Anyway, I must see him!'_

She walked down the halls, trying to find Sesshomaru, she stopped when she saw Jaken _again_ walking in the hall.

"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru, I must speak with him." Rin said urgently.

"Sorry Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has wished to be alone for a while to clear his thoughts." Jaken stopped talking and scratched his head. "I've never seen him so depressed and confused before. I wonder what happened?"

"Thank you Master Jaken." Rin walked off toward her room. She noticed that the doors had been repaired, and she stepped inside. It gave off such a pleasing fragrance. The servants must have spruced it up for her. She laid on her freshly made bed and sunk her head into the pillows. She had never been this depressed before. _'Sesshomaru wanted to be alone. I don't blame him. Does he tend to blame me for it? Was I the one that caused this plague of depression? The first chance I get, I will ask him.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two days went by. Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru since that night. He never came to dinner or out to his gardens. He stayed locked up in meetings and his chambers. It got a little irritating for Rin as she lay on her bed. _'If I don't see Sesshomaru soon, I'm gonna go insane!' _Rin traveled through the castle, trying to find him. Then she came upon his chamber doors.

Rin gulped and bravely knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she decided to peak in.

"Rin." Said the voice. Rin jumped with an 'eep!'

"Y-yes?" She answered.

"What do you need?" Sesshomaru said with a stoic voice, staring out the window.

"I just wanted to see you." Rin walked in his chambers.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"I wanted to ask you about what happened a few nights ago."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "We will not speak of that night." He said coldly

"I know, but something's been bothering me," tears filled Rin's eyes, "I just want to know if it was my fault that it happened, if I was the cause of you being turned into…" Her voice trailed off.

"Don't say that Rin, you did nothing wrong." He walked up to her and wiped her tears away. "I want to hear you say that it wasn't your fault."

Rin looked up at him, showing him the smile he longed for. "Say it Rin." He said softly.

"It wasn't my fault. I did nothing wrong." She kept smiling at him.

"Feel better?" He teased.

"Yes." Rin giggled through her tears.

"Good." He walked back to the window and gazed out of it. "I am to leave later today to see the village of Inuyasha and his woman. I need to discuss some important matters with him."

(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made a truce to cease their fighting when Inuyasha's son was born 6 years ago. Inuyasha did not want his son to know that he had a family that tried to kill each other.)

"If it's not too much to ask, may I go with you, I would love to see Kagome again and to get all of this sadness off my shoulders." Rin asked, she knew Sesshomaru would give in to letting her go if he knew she was sad, and sure enough, he gave in.

"You may." He said.

"Oh, thank you Sesshomaru!" She hugged him and left to get ready.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. _'I hope I'm doing the right thing by allowing her to go with me.'_ Although, unknown to him, it wasn't.

TO BE CONTINUED……

**A/N: I suck at endings. Oh well, I hoped you liked that story, chapter 3 might come sooner than I expect, it depends if I have time. Oh well, READ N' REVIEW PLEASE N' THANK YOU!!! **


	3. Love and 'No' Don't Mix

A/N: Sooo sorry for making you guys who love this story wait this long, I don't have time to do fanfic stories on weekdays with homework and studying and all that crap. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, chapter 3 and chapter 4 are suppose to be tearjerkers.

**DISCLAIMER: I still hate disclaimers to death, but I gotta make this short…/gritting teeth/ I-do-not-own-Inuyasha-or-anything-that-relates-to-him, but I do own this story so HA-HAAA!! BOO-YA!!**

**CHAPTER 3: Love and 'No' Don't Mix**

_Sesshomaru watched her leave. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing by allowing her to go with me.' Although, unknown to him, it wasn't._

Later that day, Rin had changed into her most valued kimono, which had a white middle that formed pink then red at the sleeves with white flowers and vines sewed comfortably at the ends of the sleeves. Some of the servants said that it matched her beautiful lips and slight rosy cheeks, she even noticed Sesshomaru's long stares at her every time she wore it, and it very much pleased her. She combed her hair straight then tied it at a very low ponytail with a red ribbon. After Rin was finished, she ran towards the door of the castle to meet Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru found it hard to turn his gaze away. _'She looks so beautiful in that kimono; I just can't look away…No! I won't let this happen again! After that night, I won't let myself fall for her. But then again…NO! I won't take the chance of hurting Rin.'_

"It's funny, I didn't know we were going to a wedding." Sesshomaru teased slightly.

Rin giggled, "Oh stop Sesshomaru, you know I want to look my best when I'm with you."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself at her loyalty. _'She has so much loyalty to me. She would be a perfect mate- Wait, no…I do-not need to think of such things, she is my loyal and most trusted ward. I raised her from a rambunctious, hyperactive, carefree child of 8years old to a proper, elegant, attractive young woman. She should look at me as a father and I should look at her as a daughter, but my pure demon blood has stunted my ageing, so she is almost as old as me in human form.'_

Sesshomaru sat upon Ah-Un's back and pulled Rin onto his lap. Ah-Un immediately took flight. Rin waved back at Jaken, who stayed with the soldiers and servants and helped guard the castle. It would take a few hours before they arrived at Inuyasha's village, so Rin made herself comfortable on Sesshomaru's lap. She snuggled her head and hands into Sesshomaru's chest, which made it hard on him to concentrate on Ah-Un when he had to control those lustful urges to land Ah-Un somewhere and take her. He despised those urges more than anything.

**Funnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunnyfunny**

After about 4 hours of riding on Ah-Un's back through the air, they finally arrived at a small, but humble village. Without a care for the villagers' stares, Sesshomaru walked through the village, holding Ah-Un's reigns with Rin walking along side him. To Rin's surprise, not many people looked at them. _'I guess they don't see any harm in Sesshomaru because I'm walking by his side.' _Rin thought.

The village was full of happy children playing and happy couples walking together. Just like a dream. Suddenly, there was a thud and a moan and Sesshomaru stopped walking. A small child was playing and didn't notice that there was someone walking a little too close to him and that's when the boy collided with Sesshomaru's leg.

The boy rubbed his head and looked up. He had white hair with white puppy dog-ears on the top of his head and he had chocolate eyes.

"Sawy mistoo, I didn't see ya' there"- the boy stopped talking when he opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing over him. "Whoooooaaaaaa." The boy whispered in awe.

"You got da' same hair cuwa (color) as mine!" The boy stood up.

"So, you must be my nephew." Sesshomaru said, peering at the small half-breed child.

"Whoa, den dat means"- He was cut off by another voice.

"Hakashi, I told you not to go running off like that." Another boy said. He was a bit taller than the half-demon boy named Hakashi. The other boy was human and he had slick black hair with chocolate eyes. He then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You look familiar mister, wait… are you Sesshomaru? You match the description that my Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha told me about." The older boy said.

"Sesshomaru, I think that boy maybe Kohaku, Sango and Miroku's child." Rin whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Yep!! He's my Uncoo Sesshoomawoo!" Hakashi squealed with pride. Hakashi ran to his Uncle. "I nevoo seen you in pooson (person) before." Hakashi said.

"Young one, where is your father?" Sesshomaru asked the small child.

"Ummmm"- "Hakashi, Kohaku, your mothers would kill me if I let you two wonder off like that!" Said an interrupting voice.

Miroku ran up to the boys panting. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru, hello Rin…(panting)…what a surprise!" he looked over at Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru said nothing so Rin decided to say something. "Hello monk Miroku, it's nice to see you again." Rin smiled. Miroku sped to Rin and put her hands in his. "Why Rin, you have grown into a beautiful goddess. If I wasn't married with a child, I"- He stopped talking once he saw Sesshomaru giving him a death glare.

"Heh heh heh, just kidding!" Miroku moved away from Rin. "I'm guessing you want to speak to Inuyasha?" Miroku said, acting more serious. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright then, please follow me." They started to follow Miroku through the village. Hakashi walked next to Sesshomaru, still admiring his uncle. "Daddy was acting weirood the utter (other) night. His eyes were vewy scarewy and red and he was gwowling like an insane pooson." Hakashi told him. Sesshomaru looked down at the child. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"A few nights ago, something weird happened to Inuyasha," Miroku explained, " Something about hearing voices. He said that the voices were telling him to do strange and horrible things. It was then that his demon blood took over and he tried to kill Kagome and little Hakashi. Thank Buddha (or God) that the sacred beads were still around his neck or we'd be goners."

Rin's face turned pale. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was still looking at the monk, but was very tense. "Sesshomaru." She squeaked. He looked over at her and smelt fear. "It's alright Rin." He whispered.

"Ah, here we are!" Miroku stopped before a large hut, large enough for two large families.

"Hey guys, come on out, we got company!" Miroku shouted.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncoo Sess-Sessho-Sesshoomawoo is here!" Hakashi struggled to say Sesshomaru's name as he ran toward the entrance of the hut.

Inuyasha walked out of the large hut, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Enjoy your nap?" Miroku teased. "Shut up monk, you know I don't sleep at night knowing I gotta protect all a' you guys!" Inuyasha retorted. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he looked at his brother. "So, what brings you here Sesshomaru?"

"I need to discuss some important things with you." Sesshomaru said. "Alright, I guess." Inuyasha turned around, "Hey Kagome, Sango! Sesshomaru and Rin are here, get your asses out here!" He yelled into the hut.

A hand flew through the opening of the hut and smacked Inuyasha in the head. Kagome walked out of the hut with Sango behind her. "Inuyasha! Don't curse around the children, you'll teach them to say it!" Kagome scolded him.

"Rin!" Kagome ran to Rin. "Kagome! Sango!" Rin ran to them and they all hugged one another. "It's so good to see you again Rin, and look how you've grown! We haven't seen you in a few years." Kagome said.

"I'd hate to break up the little reunion," Inuyasha began sarcastically, "But Sesshomaru wanted to talk to me about something so if you'll excuse me…" He walked past the squealing girls. "Follow me Sesshomaru, we can go into the forest for some private talk." Inuyasha walked into the near forest and Sesshomaru slowly followed.

"Come into the hut Rin, we have _much_ to talk about." Kagome and Sango pulled Rin into the hut with Kohaku and Hakashi following. "I love women conversations! Mind if I join?" Miroku gave a toothy grin. Sango gave him a death glare. "If you even dare eavesdrop, you'll severely regret it, and I don't mean in intimacy." She growled, balling her fist up at Miroku. He gave a sigh a backed off, deciding to take a walk around the village.

**Notfunnynotfunnynotfunnynotfunnynotfunnynotfunnynotfunnynotfunnynotfunnynot**

Inuyasha found a secluded area in the forest and turned to Sesshomaru. "So…what do want to tell me?" He asked.

"Actually, now that I've learned a little more, I have some questions to ask you." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave him a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about, but go on…"

"From what the monk and your son Hakashi told me, something strange happened to you a few nights ago, am I correct?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, his eyes showing depression. "I don't like to talk about it…to tell you the truth, I can't remember much about it. First I was hearing voices, they were telling me to kill Kagome and Hakashi, and then finish off Miroku and Sango and their son Kohaku. I tried to stop the voices, but they got worse." He stopped for a few seconds then started again. "That's when I blacked out. The next thing I remember, Kagome had 'sat' me and I saw a terrified Kagome holding Hakashi protectively against her. It felt like my heart had been ripped out, just watching the two people I love the most cowering for their life before me."

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

_Inuyasha was walking through the village one cold night, –two nights ago– to secure the area of danger. Then suddenly, there was a slight force that was inflicted upon Inuyasha, as if gravity was weighing him down. Even in the cold night, he felt himself start to sweat._

"_What's the matter with me? Am I catching some kind of cold or flu or something?" He said to himself. Then something happened that scared him. Voices rang in his head. **'Inuyasha.' **The voice moaned, **'Inuyasha.' **"What the hell? What was that just now?" Inuyasha said. **'Lets both have some fun Inuyasha.' **The voice moaned again. **'Kagome, your wife…Hakashi, your son…you love them?' **The voice asked, moaning again. "Well…of coarse I do." Inuyasha said, a little stunned that he answered some unknown voices question. **'Good,' **the voice chuckled, **'…Kill them.' **Inuyasha went pale with fear, and then anger took over. "Kill them!? What the hell are you talking about? Who are you!! Where are you!! You'd better show yourself or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" Inuyasha growled, turning every-which-way to see where the voice came from. **'Do you really want me to show myself? If I do…then Kagome and Hakashi won't be safe around you…they won't be able to control you when their blood is sprayed all over you." **The voiced chuckled deeper and louder in his mind. "Feh, is that some kind of joke-like-threat, because it isn't funny. You're lucky I can't see you or you'd be dead by now!" Inuyasha growled. **'Kill them Inuyasha…you know you want to.' **"Shut the hell up you stupid voice!" **'I'm in your head… there's nothing you can do but surrender!' **The voice hissed. Inuyasha started to breath a lot harder, feeling something push his soul lower and lower. Cold sweat ran down his face as he held himself together. "What-what are you doing to me!" Inuyasha moaned. **'Your body is mine now…KILL KAGOME AND HAKASHI!! KILL MIROKU AND SANGO ALONG WITH THEIR SON AND THAT LITTLE FOX!!! KILL THEM SLOWLY…MAKE THEM SUFFER BEFORE THE ONE THEY LOVE!!! MAKE THEM KNOW YOU BETRAYED THEM!! **'The voice screamed. Inuyasha lost control. He blacked out._

'_**Kill them my pet.' **The voice calmed into a soft demand and Inuyasha obeyed, he ran off toward the hut, crimson overtaking his golden eyes and one large jagged slash running across the sides of his face. _

_He ran into the hut. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, little Kohaku and Hakashi were asleep in their beds. Kagome noticed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Do you want to come to bed now?" She sat up and looked at him. It was then that she noticed the crimson eyes and the jagged slashes. "Inuyasha, is something wrong." Kagome sat up, waking Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku asked. Sango gasped, "Miroku look! His face, it's changed!" Kagome walked up to him. Inuyasha slashed at the air before her, knocking her to the ground. "Inuyasha! Why did you do that!?" Kagome rubbed her back. Inuyasha picked her up by the collar of her pajamas and raised her to her feet, his extended claws at her neck. **'Now my little pet…kill her…kill her in front of them…show them that you've betrayed them.' **Inuyasha dropped Kagome and she fell back to the ground. By this time, Hakashi and Kohaku had awoken from the noise. "Daddy, what's wrong, what are you doing to mommy?" Hakashi ran over to his mother. Inuyasha stumbled backwards. "Kagome…help me! These voices…I-I can't control them…get the kids out of here now!!" Inuyasha shouted. **'Damn you half-mutt, I said kill them! Kill them NOW!!'** The voice hissed. "Inuyasha, please hold on, we'll get you some help, just please hold on!" Kagome turned to Miroku. "Get Kohaku and Hakashi out of here, don't worry about me just go!" Miroku took Sango and Kohaku out of the room, but Hakashi clung to his mother. "Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy, why is he hurting you?" "Hakashi please, run to Uncle Miroku." Before Hakashi could let go of his mother, Inuyasha appeared in front of them, his claws raised to attack. Kagome took Hakashi and pulled him to her, holding him to her breast protectively. "Kagome…" She heard him whimper. Then and quick idea popped into her head. "Inuyasha…I love you…I'm sorry but…SIT!!" The sacred beads glowed, and then sent Inuyasha impaling the ground. _

_Inuyasha became conscious again. Crimson turned back to gold, the jagged slashed disappeared, and his claws and fangs turned back to normal size. The voices had been purified. Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his head. What he saw made him go pale with fear. Kagome's eyes were sealed shut, waiting for death while she held Hakashi tightly and protectively to her chest. Inuyasha crawled to Kagome and Hakashi. "Kagome. Hakashi." He whispered. Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha, a-are you okay." Inuyasha pulled both of them into his arms. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I almost killed you both." He choked. It never occurred to him that he was starting to cry. Kagome saw a tear roll down his cheek and she wiped it away and kissed the place where the tear had stopped. "I'm just glad you're alright now." Inuyasha smiled at her concern, and then hugged them both tighter._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!!!**_

Inuyasha shivered at the memory. "Hey Sesshomaru, why did you bring that up anyway?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha. "Because the same thing happened to me that very night."

Inuyasha shot a look at his brother. "Are you serious!?" Sesshomaru nodded. "The voices, they were demanding horrible things, the pressure that felt like gravity pulling you down, blacking out when the voice took over…everything. I would never forgive myself if I got away with what the voice told me to do." Then he whispered to himself that Inuyasha wasn't supposed to hear. "I almost couldn't protect her…she almost died by my hands." Inuyasha heard this. "Who almost died by your hands?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Rin. I almost killed her. I almost…" "Wait, you almost killed Rin?" Inuyasha asked him. "The voices were telling me to…" Sesshomaru shut his eyes, in pain of remembering what happened. "They were telling me to bound her and…rape her." Inuyasha was shocked. "Oh my god! Did you…you know…actually…rape her?" "No. Rin broke the spell just in time." He left out a lot of the detail about him ripping her clothes off and her **kiss** that broke the spell.

"Well…why did this happen? Who's plaguing us?" Inuyasha asked.

"A week ago, a fool barged in my chambers and ordered Rin to be his mate. His name was O-Kaitsu. When I denied him, he came back two days later and kidnapped Rin from her room. I went to he mansion and slayed him. He was the youngest son of the powerful Royukon. Father battled and defeated him. His son O-Kaitsu seeked revenge for his death. Another lord had informed me that there was another son, the elder brother Tarakun. The lord warned me that Royukon's family is extremely vengeful and that they would not only come after me, but you as well. I'm guessing Tarakun is behind this."

"Damn…" Inuyasha cursed, and then turned to his brother. "Thanks for the heads up. Now I can be aware if that bastard tries anything else. Hey, I got an idea, how about you and Rin stick around a little longer, incase this 'Tarakun' guy appears. We can both take him on like we did Naraku."

"I'll think about it."

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';**

Kagome and Sango pulled Rin into the hut and they sat down in a circle on the floor.

"So Rin, how's the life of luxury?" Sango teased

"It's wonderful. Servants, fresh hot meals, private gardens and facilities. But I do get lonely sometimes." Rin told them.

"Who needs friends when you got luxury!" Kagome, Sango, and Rin started to laugh.

"Anyway, So Rin, have you found that special person in your life?" Kagome asked.

Rin blushed. "Uh, no I haven't yet."

"What about Sesshomaru, do you have any feelings for him?" Sango asked, which made Rin's face grow bright red. "No, no, no! Sesshomaru wouldn't be interested in me!" She laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, pardon my French, but Sesshomaru is quite sexy, I never noticed because I was too busy hating him for trying to kill Inuyasha all of those years." Kagome said, placing an arm around her shoulders. Rin winced at the pain of her shoulders where Sesshomaru's claws had dug in.

"Did I hurt you Rin, I'm so sorry!" Kagome quickly took her hand away. "It's alright Kagome, you didn't know." Rin said, rubbing her shoulders. Kagome took her arms and pushed her sleeves up to reveal bandage marks. "Rin, what is this?" Kagome removed some of the bandages and saw small stab wounds. She gasped, "Rin what happened! Who did this!?" Rin pulled her arms away from the two women.

"Sesshomaru did it, but I can assure you that he didn't mean to"- Kagome cut her off. "Sesshomaru did this to you!!? Why? He would never touch you like this!" She looked into Rin's eyes, "Is he abusing you Rin?" Rin gave her a look, "No! Of coarse not! Sesshomaru would never purposely hurt me! It was an accident!"

"It doesn't look like an accident to me." Sango said

"Sesshomaru had been mind controlled by something or someone. He didn't mean to attack me!" Rin cried.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "So that's why Sesshomaru is here to see Inuyasha, the same thing must have happened to him." Sango whispered to Kagome. "Oh Rin, we're sorry we didn't believe you. But…how did you break the spell?" Kagome asked. Rin blushed crimson before answering. "Uh…I umm…I kissed him." She squeaked, waiting for an explosion, and it happened.

"WHAT!" Both women squealed. Kagome stood and pointed a finger at Rin. "I was right! I knew you had feelings for him!"

Rin hung her head. "I know I do. I'm so stupid." Kagome felt bad about her outburst and sat back down. "No Rin, there's nothing stupid about love." Kagome hugged her. "I know what you're going through." Rin looked up at her. "You do?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "I was in the same situation with Inuyasha when I was your age. I was in-love with him, but I wasn't sure if he loved me. I thought he still loved Kikyo. I thought I was stupid too. But one day, I just had to know if he loved me."

"What did you do Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled down at her. "I asked him."

"That's it?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded. "One day, I sat down with him and I asked; 'Inuyasha, do you love me?'" She began to laugh. "He was confused and blushing brighter than you were. Before I knew it, we were kissing under in the moonlit night."

"That sure is romantic." Rin smiled at Kagome. "But I'm afraid what his reaction will be if I just come right out with a question like that."

"Well…you won't know unless you ask him. Don't worry, it's not like he'd kill you or hate for loving him?" Sango said.

"Your right, I should ask him. I mean…at least I'll get a straight answer, even if its not the one I want." Rin said. She walked to the door of the hut and turned back. "Thanks for talking to me about it, it helped a lot." Kagome and Sango stuck their thumbs out at her for 'good lucks' and she walked toward the forest.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Rin walked through the forest until she heard the two faint voices of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She quickly hid behind a tree, surprised that they didn't smell her scent. She leaned in to hear their conversation.

"Hey Sesshomaru, not to change the subject or something, but…have you found that special someone in your life yet?"

"No." came Sesshomaru's reply.

"Oh…cuz' I was beginning to think that you and Rin…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"No Inuyasha, we're not mated."

"I knew you two weren't mated, I just thought that you two were in a _serious _relationship." Inuyasha said.

"What makes you say that?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Oh come on, I saw the way you two look at each other. Like love-sick puppies is what it looks like."

Rin blushed. She hadn't noticed how she looked at Sesshomaru lately. She couldn't even tell how Sesshomaru looked at her; he showed the same cold expressions as always.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, but didn't protest, which confused Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru…do you…_are_ you _in-love_ with Rin?"

Rin held her breath, waiting for his answer. Her heart and ears screamed to hear the word 'Yes'. Sesshomaru was in deep thought before answering. _'How do I answer that? Of coarse I love Rin, but I don't want to hurt her. Not again. Would I give in to my emotions and say yes, or do I protect her and say no. Dammit! I wish it were somehow easier. Damn this warm heart. It was a lot easier when it was frozen in a glacier of ice and hatred.'_

"No…I don't love her. Inuyasha, she is my long-time ward. I raised her from childhood. I should see her as a daughter and she should see me as a father and nothing more. I don't want to hurt her like I almost did two nights ago. I will not go through with that again." It pained him to say no, but he had to.

Rin felt as if her heart had been shattered into pieces. _'I knew it. I just knew it. How could I be so stupid in thinking that he loved me? I should have never come here.' _Rin tip-toed back to the village unnoticed.

When she got to the hut, she noticed Kagome and Sango outside watching the kids play. "Hey Rin!" Sango shouted. "So, how'd it go with Sesshomaru, does he love you?" Kagome said eagerly. Rin didn't want them to know the pain she was going through, especially within her heart. "Thank you so much for caring you two, but if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone." She walked inside the hut and into the guest bedroom, leaving behind a worried Kagome and Sango. "Let her have her space, I can tell she's in pain." Sango rested a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulders. She lay on the bed and sobbed into the soft pillow. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" she whispered into the pillow, "How could I be so blind! Of coarse he doesn't love me! Why would he, I'm just a lowly human, I'll never be good enough for him!!"

Rin cried for another hour until she was out of tears and laid on the bed until the scent of her tears faded and her swollen red eyes turned to white. After that, she got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey Rin." Inuyasha said. He was playing with Hakashi.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." She faked a smile.

Inuyasha could see the hurt in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Rin looked up at him. "Everything's fine, why do you ask?"

No, there's something wrong, I can see it in your eyes." Inuyasha sat up. "Hakashi, why don't you go play with your cousin Shippo, your daddy has to talk with Rin."

"Okay!! Bye daddy, bye Lady Rin!" Hakashi ran out of the hut.

"Rin, what's the matter? I don't know you that well, but I can tell that you're not acting like yourself."

Rin couldn't help but tear up and she fell to her knees. Inuyasha jumped back. "Hey calm down! Awww-man, was it something I said?"

"No Inuyasha, it's just that…I'm sorry, but I heard you and Sesshomaru talking." Rin said between sobs.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't tell me you heard the part where I asked him if he loved you?" Rin nodded, which made Inuyasha slap his head. _'Damn! I shouldn't of asked that question!' _Just then, Kagome walked in the hut and saw the sight. "What's going on in here? Rin!! Inuyasha what did you do to her!" Kagome ran to Rin and bent down beside her. "I didn't do anything! Honest!" He through his hands up in the air.

"Inuyasha's right Kagome, he didn't do anything wrong. I just…when I heard Sesshomaru say that he didn't love me…I just fell apart." Rin sobbed onto Kagome.

Inuyasha started laughing. Kagome looked at him as if he grew two heads. "Inuyasha, have you lost it!? What the hell's the matter with you!?" Kagome hissed

Inuyasha kept laughing. "Rin, since when does a male–human or demon–show his emotions!" Inuyasha calmed his laughing by bit. "Look, Sesshomaru and I may not have been close in the past, but I know him better than anyone else and he's not the kind of person to admit feelings. Don't worry, the 'No' is just a cover-up."

Rin stopped her sobbing and smiled at Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha, you made me feel better." She stood up and gave Inuyasha a hug in which he returned. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. "What are staring at Kagome? Feh, do you think I'm going to pull a Miroku and grab her ass?" Rin let go of Inuyasha and left the hut, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Since when are you a motivational speaker?" Kagome teased

"Since I met you." He grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, not sure if complimented or insulted. Inuyasha walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her and she agreeably returned the kiss. When they finally broke for air, she replied: "Forget I asked," and they started another kiss, this time, adding their tongues.

"Perfect." Tarakun whispered, looking into an enchanted mirror, which was similar to Kanna's. "Looks like the dogs have entered my trap."

"Your minions are ready milord." Hashi said. "If I may be so bold is to ask, how are you planning to trap the two? When they are separated, it would be easy, but together, you might have a problem."

"Don't question my skill Hashi, I will make sure the two of them suffer in more ways then one. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He smiled devilishly.

"It's only a matter of time."

_**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678**_

_**The Next Day…**_

Rin lay against a tree watching Hakashi, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara play. She wished she were kid again. It was so much easier. You wouldn't have to think about love and sex, or to be proper and elegant. All you had to do was be respectful to elders and to have fun. The more Rin thought about being a kid, the more she missed her childhood. She would sit on Ah-Uns' back as Jaken would hold his reigns and of coarse, Lord Sesshomaru either walk in front of them or walk to the side of Ah-Un. They would travel day in and day out to find Naraku only to stop to rest or to let Rin and Jaken eat. At that time, Sesshomaru was cruel, cold, emotionless being, but Rin slowly melted that black icy-glacier that trapped his heart. Only after Naraku died did Sesshomaru have his father's castle renewed.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice that made her jump.

"I haven't seen you since we got here. Have you been avoiding me?" Sesshomaru walked up to her.

"Of coarse not, why would I?" She forced a smile.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Something's bothering you."

"Nothings wrong with me Sesshomaru, I feel alright."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "I can see through your lies Rin, so don't even bother lying to me."

Rin looked at the ground. "I said I'm alright Sesshomaru, don't worry about me."

"And yet you continue to lie to me. I can smell depression all over you. You said that you would be happy here and yet you lied to me about that as well."

Rin looked back at him. "I'm not lying to you, I am happy visiting here, honest!"

"…Tell me what is wrong Rin." He demanded softly. It was no use lying to him anymore.

"You-you wouldn't understand." She muttered.

"You won't know that unless you tell me."

Rin had heard Sango say something similar to that earlier: **'Well…you won't know unless you ask him?' **Those words betrayed her. It was supposed to mean luck and that he'll love you back, but it only brought more pain.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said

"Well I do and you will obey me."

Rin's anger flared at him for the first time in her life. "I said I don't want to talk about it." She gritted her teeth together.

"Rin, obey me." Sesshomaru's voice rose with anger.

Anger took over and Rin exploded. "The reason I'm so damn depressed is because of your stubborn ass!! You don't care about anyone but yourself!!" She stormed off, not turning back to see his reaction.

Sesshomaru was shocked and speechless. _'How dare she curse and insult me. After all I've done for her. I took her in and made sure she was well fed and clothed and she blamed me for her misery and called me a selfish, stubborn ass! Fine, let it be her way.'_

Just then, a soft breeze blew by followed by a familiar scent. It was O-Kaitsu's scent, but somewhat different. Was it…Tarakun? It had to be.

"Hey Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha came running up. "That scents…is that the scent of that Tarakun guy?"

"I'm sure, but just to be safe, we need to go find out."

Inuyasha told Kagome and the others they were leaving, and then the two brothers took off into the direction of where the scent was getting stronger.

Rin was still fuming. She wanted to tell him to stay safe, but she was too blinded by rage. _'Obey me Rin' _those words always hurt her, especially in that kind of tone. It made her feel like his slave. _'I shouldn't have so obscene to him, it really isn't his fault he doesn't love me, but still…he should not play with me like that. First he hugged me good night, then he thanked me for helping him, next, he let me sleep in his bed with him, and held close to him when he snapped out of that spell, and finally let me snuggle next to him on the way over to this village and now he totally pushes me away. I'm not a fool, drunk with foolish love, yes, but not a fool!'_

After sitting there with her thoughts, she decided to walk back to the village, Shippo and Kirara could watch over Hakashi and Kohaku.

When she arrived in the village, Rin noticed something odd. Some of the villagers were running out of the village, others were screaming and running every-which-way. Before she could ask one of the villagers, she could see demon minions chasing after the villagers, tackling them, tying them up, and threatening them with their weapons.

"Rin!!" screamed the voice. She turned around. Kagome, Sango, and an unconscious Miroku were bound together by rope.

"Kagome, Sango!!" Rin shouted back.

"Run Rin! Go find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, hurry!"

Without hesitation, she turned to run out of the village, when she bumped into a tall, muscular figure with blood red eyes and long black hair. He was wearing magnificent armor like Sesshomaru's and had pale almost full gray skin color.

"Hello my dear, you must be Rin." The demon chuckled. Rin turned to run, but he grabbed the back of her kimono and slung her into a wall of a hut. "You're not going anywhere my little guinea-pig."

"Who-who are you?" Rin quivered

The demon let out a bone-chilling laugh. "Pardon my manners my dear, but my name is Tarakun and you little Rin, will be my bait." His bone-chilling laugh continued as one-by-one the villagers were cornered and bound by the demons' minions. Rin had a very bad feeling about what was to happen, not for her, but for Sesshomaru.

_**/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\**_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru raced through the forest, the scent of Tarakun becoming stronger. Finally, they came to an open field and there stood a tall, muscular demon with clad armor and blood red eyes and long black hair, but not as long as O-Kaitsu's. He stood there watching the two-dog brothers approach.

"Well hello there." The demon smiled mockingly.

"Who ever you are, your gonna die!!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuiga (Tessaiga) and pointed it at the demon.

"TETSUIGA!!!" Inuyasha slashed the demon to bits with one swipe. The demons' body turned into mud and splattered all over the ground with a small wooden instrument that looked like a carved toy lay in the mess.

"It's a…a…a puppet? Just like Naraku's." Inuyasha picked up the puppet and showed Sesshomaru.

"Something's not right here." Sesshomaru whispered to himself, "Why would Tarakun…" Sesshomaru stopped talking. His eyes widened at what he just realized.

"Where leaving." Sesshomaru turned to and ran.

Inuyasha finally caught up to him. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Think about it Inuyasha: why would Tarakun lead us out this far from the village only to destroy a weak little puppet?"

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds until it hit him. "He wanted to lure us away from the village so he could kidnap Kagome, Rin, and the others!!" Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha's fear and anger.

"Damn that tricky bastard!! I kill him if he hurts anyone, especially Kagome and Hakashi!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru had his mind set mostly on someone else. Rin. _'Don't worry Rin, I'm coming.'_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got closer and closer until they were in the outskirts of the village. They noticed that half the village laid in ruins and in the middle of the village stood the same demon that they had come across earlier, only this one wasn't a puppet.

Tarakun turned around and saw the two dog demons approaching. He smiled a devilish, toothy grin.

"TARAKUN!!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED……**_

**_NEXT EPISODE: TARAKUN'S APPEARANCE AND SESSHOMARU'S SACRIFICE!_**

_**A/N: Whew!! Finally!! I'm done with this chapter!! The next one will be a real tearjerker, so be warned. READ N' REVIEW!! PLEASE N' THANK YOU!!**_


	4. Sesshomaru's Sacrifice

A/N: Sorry for having anyone who likes this story wait. Anyway, this one is going to be a tearjerker, even if it kind of short compared to my other chapters, oh well. EnJoY!!

**Disclaimer/sigh/ Here we go again, oh well… /gritting teeth/ I-don't-own-anything-that-portrays-to-Inuyasha…_but_ this is my story, so piss off!!! **

**Chapter 4: Tarakun's appearance and Sesshomaru's sacrifice.**

**WARNING: GORE AND VIOLENCE!! MAY MAKE YOU CRY…OR NOT!! I DON'T KNOW, JUST BE WARNED!!!**

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got closer and closer until they were in the outskirts of the village. They noticed that half the village laid in ruins and in the middle of the village stood the same demon that they had come across earlier, only this one wasn't a puppet._

_Tarakun turned around and saw the two dog demons approaching. He smiled a devilish, toothy grin._

"_TARAKUN!!"_

"I'm flattered that you two already know my name." Tarakun said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru landed few yards away from him. "You smug bastard, I'll slice you into pieces!" Inuyasha growled, raised his sword, and then began to charge towards Tarakun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you half-mutt!" Tarakun turned his gaze to the far right of him. "You wouldn't want your dear human friends to suffer a painful death would you?" He chuckled. Inuyasha looked over to where his gaze was and saw Kagome, Sango, and a dazed Miroku tied up around a large poll. Inuyasha stopped in mid step and lowered his sword. "Kagome. Sango." Inuyasha whispered.

A demon minion raised his spear to Kagome's throat. "Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. He turned Tarakun. "I swear Tarakun, if you hurt anyone here, you'll regret it dearly." He growled.

Tarakun chuckled and turned to Sesshomaru. "I haven't forgotten about you _Lord _Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon. Tarakun spoke again. "Tell me, do you take pride, knowing that you slaughtered my younger brother O-Kaitsu?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Indeed. It was rather amusing to see him die by my sword." Tarakun closed his eyes and grinned, trying to hold back the anger. "It's quite surprising, there's an actual similarity between us. You enjoy killing people that are close to me just like I enjoy killing people that are close to you." He snapped his fingers in the air and a large minion walked behind him, carrying a tied-up, squirming and kicking Rin.

'_Rin'_. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. Rin kicked and squirmed away from the demon minion and Tarakun. "Let go of me! Let me go NOW!" She screamed, jerking away from Tarakun the best way she could. When she saw Sesshomaru, she stopped as her eyes widened on him. "Sesshomaru." She whispered frightfully.

Tarakun took Rin from the minion and held her close to him. "I can see why O-Kaitsu kidnapped her for himself, she is a real beauty." He said to Sesshomaru.

Then he turned to Rin. "My dear Rin, are you truly happy with a demon such as _him_. If not, I can always kill him and take you in as my woman?" He leaned closer to Rin, as if to kiss her.

"Die and rot in hell!" Rin hissed and spit in his face. She was expecting him to get angry and hit her, but he merely wiped the spit away and chuckled at her.

"My, my, what a feisty little wildcat. Sesshomaru, you have good taste in choosing your bitches." He continued to chuckle, insulting Sesshomaru along with his race as a dog demon by saying 'bitch' instead of woman.

Tarakun leaned in and whispered into Rin's ear. "I like the feisty ones, they're always known to be the screamers." Rin felt fear streaming through her. "Se-Sesshomaru." She whimpered.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you!!" Inuyasha growled, raising his sword up again.

"I've warned you, but you never listen, either that or you're just as dumb as a tree stump." Tarakun glared at Inuyasha. "If I were both of you, I wouldn't dare attack, if you do, anyone of your _'friends' _or _'loved-ones' _will be killed. And of coarse I know about Tensaiga's powers, but that still won't stop me."

The two dog brothers stared holes through him, but dared not move. They didn't want to take the chance.

Just then, there were sounds of children's laughter far behind where Tarakun and Rin stood. Everyone was so caught up in the tension, they forgot about Hakashi, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara that were playing in the field. Hakashi was laughing and walking next to a smiling Kohaku. Shippo was walking beside them with Kirara trotting alongside him.

"Oh God." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's eyes were wide and fearful. Sango was in the same scared position as Kagome. Miroku, although still barely conscious from the head injury, was looking at the children with eyes fearful and wide.

"He wouldn't…" Sesshomaru whispered to himself and Inuyasha, still keeping the gaze at the approaching children. "He wouldn't dare attack those children."

Tarakun turned his head slightly; he stared at the children from the corner of his eyes, making him look that much satanic. "Well…it seems I missed a few." He whispered.

Shippo was the first one to look forward at the village that lay in half ruins with the rest of the villagers bound in one spot, heavily guarded by demon minions. His beloved friends were tied up and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing far from a strange demon holding Rin. Shippo stopped walking. Kirara growled and turned into her vicious, larger self. Hakashi and Kohaku stopped walking. "What's wrong with you guys?" Kohaku asked. In a flash, Tarakun sped up to the children, still holding Rin.

Just then, Ah-Un jumped from the far off field and landed next to Kirara, the two lunged after Tarakun. Tarakun's eyes glowed a bright red as he stared at Ah-Un and Kirara. The two animals stopped in mid-attack and fell to the ground, mentally paralyzed by Tarakun's hypnotic stare. Kirara turned back into her normal small self and whimpered as she struggled to move.

"And just how did I manage to miss these little ones." Tarakun teased as he resumed his scary gaze at Hakashi, Kohaku, and Shippo.

"Shippo! Get the kids out of here NOW!!" Inuyasha screamed, but didn't move in fear of Tarakun's earlier words.

"D-Daddy..." Hakashi whimpered, as he looked passed Tarakun to see his father.

Tarakun followed Hakashi's gaze, which led to Inuyasha. Then he suddenly realized who this child was and a tooth-and-fang grin appeared on his face.

"This is too good." He whispered to himself. He turned to Inuyasha and the others. "I almost forgot that you had a child, Inuyasha. The other one must be the monks and the other bitch." Tarakun laughed. He turned back to the frightened children. Shippo bravely flung himself in front of Hakashi and Kohaku. Tarakun laughed at the pitiful attempt of protection. "Foolish little fox." He muttered and kicked Shippo. The poor little fox went flying far and finally landed into Kagome's lap. Rin started struggling against him, trying to bide time so that the children would escape, but she failed. Tarakun slapped her to the ground, and turned back to Hakashi and Kohaku. "Heh, maybe _this_ will show you all how serious of an opponent I can be!!" Tarakun raised his clawed hands, which turned into a purple hays, and pointed it to the two children. They looked up at him, quivering before the vicious demon. "No Please!" Kagome cried. Sango was hyperventilating and going into a state of shock. Miroku and Inuyasha were yelling at him, pleading at him to stop. Tarakun laughed as his clawed, poisonous hand swung down.

"STOP!!" Yelled a familiar voice, which made Tarakun stop only a few inches away from Hakashi's head. He slowly turned his head around, still in the frozen attack position.

Sesshomaru took a step forward. "Stop." He said in quieter and softer tone. "Don't kill them."

Tarakun smirked. "And why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because killing those children or anyone else here would be pointless for your revenge. If you wish to fulfill what your family has desired…then take my life. After all…_I _was the one that killed your brother, and my father was the one that killed your father."

Everyone stood still, frozen at Sesshomaru's words. All eyes were on him, even the bound villagers who were watching the whole scene. Tarakun cocked and eyebrow and straightened himself from his earlier attack position.

"Did my ears just deceive me or did I hear the almighty _Lord Sesshomaru_, Lord of the Western Lands, despiser of the human race, the black-hearted Lucifer himself say that he would give his life for these mere creatures?" Tarakun took a few steps toward the dog-demon.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Tarakun grinned that bone-chilling grin once more. "Hmm…both of the Dog General, Inutaisho's son's in the palm of my hand"- His loud thoughts were interrupted. "No, only I. Inuyasha's life is to be spared also." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave him an astonished look. "Sesshomaru." He whispered.

Tarakun pouted. "Only one? Sounds a bit unfair, although, taking on both of you _would indeed_ be a challenge and the half-mutt hasn't done much to me as you have, and also, the half-mutt isn't as strong as you, Sesshomaru…. Alright, fine…all of these pitiful little lives spared…for yours taken."

"They will not be harmed in anyway?" Sesshomaru asked. Tarakun cringed, but then answered slyly. "Of coarse they won't be harmed. What kind of demon would I be to go back on my word?"

"Sesshomaru, please don't do this!!" Rin cried. "Silence wench, he has already chosen his fate." Tarakun growled. He turned back to Sesshomaru and smiled at him before ordering a command. "Strip him of his armor, then bound him……I want him on his knees before me! Oh, and bound that half-mutt, I won't kill him, I just don't trust him."

A few demon minions walked over to Sesshomaru and took his fluffy boa from his shoulders, then took his armor off, then his sash along with the Tokijin and Tensaiga, and after that, they took both of his hands and put them behind his back and tied them together with mere rope, since he said he wouldn't struggle against his death, why would they need to bind him in mystical chains? Finally they kicked in his the back of his legs, forcing him to the ground on his knees. They did the same to Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…please…please don't do this!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru looked up to her, tears streaming down her face. _'Rin…she's…she's crying…for me.' _"I'm sorry Rin, but I have to." His words sent daggers through her heart. "No…no you don't." She cried more.

Tarakun took a few slow steps toward Sesshomaru, smiling brighter than ever. He finally stopped in front of the demon lord.

"Tell me Sesshomaru," He said calmly, "Why would someone of your statue give your life for these pathetic beings?" There came no answer. Sesshomaru looked down at the ground, avoiding any humiliating conversations with him.

Tarakun leaned down and whispered loudly and roughly. "You know Sesshomaru, I don't like it when my questions go unanswered." Tarakun then backhanded Sesshomaru in the right side of him face hard. There loud gasps, then silence. Sesshomaru's face turned to the right by impact. He spit out the blood that seeped in his mouth from his lip and moved his head back to where it was. Tarakun still waited for an answer, but again, it never came, only silence.

"And yet again, no answer. Not even a growl of your displeasure. Hmph, how irritating." Tarakun then backhanded Sesshomaru again, only this time; it was the left side of his face. Sesshomaru spit out some more of the blood from his lip and turned his head back from facing the left by impact from the hit.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, why are you letting him do that to you! Dammit, do something, if not, then I will!" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut-up mutt!" One of the demon minions shouted and twisted Inuyasha's arm so hard that it made a loud 'CRACK' followed by Inuyasha's howl of pain.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed.

"Dammit, you said they wouldn't get hurt!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Then you'd best shut him up!" Tarakun growled back.

Sesshomaru turned his attention on Inuyasha. "I…I want to know why your letting him do this to you? Why did you want me to be unharmed after all these years of us fighting to the death and you _wanting_ me dead?" Inuyasha said through the pain in his broken arm.

"Don't you understand Inuyasha, you have family now, and that family needs you. You don't want Hakashi growing up without a father just like you did? You suffered pain not knowing who Father was; you don't want Hakashi to know that same pain. Remember, he's only a 1/3rd a demon, therefore he still has demon blood, which will make him age slower then his mother. He will soon be without both parents in a young age, that is, if you were to die…and Rin…I don't want her to die. She is only 17. Too young to die now. I want her to live a long and happy life; all I want in return is for her to acknowledge the fact that I was there for her throughout half of her life."

Inuyasha and Rin both looked at him with awe and remorse. Rin cried harder. His words were like fire that burned through her soul. She wanted to live a long and happy life…with him…with her lord…the man she loved with all of her heart. Before she could speak, a loud, tormenting clap rang through the awkward silence.

"Such a tender moment. Too bad I have to end it." Tarakun said as he clapped in amusement. He then took out his sword and pointed at Sesshomaru, only an inch from his nose.

"Heh, heh, heh, Sesshomaru, such compassion you show for your _family_. Why, it shows tenderness, courage, bravery…love…WEAKNESS!!" At the scream of the word 'weakness', Tarakun thrust his sword into Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he doubled-over in pain, but still keeping his stance on his knees. Everyone around him cringed at the sound of ripping flesh. Rin screamed her lord's name and cried harder if it was possible. Kagome and Sango demanded Hakashi and Kohaku to close their eyes and ears. Inuyasha cringed at the sight of blood flowing down the sword's blade and dripping off and onto the ground.

Tarakun slowly pulled the sword out of Sesshomaru. "What? No scream? No howl of pain? Not even a plead or beg of mercy? Hmph, you're no fun at all. But maybe this will help." He thrust his sword a second time into Sesshomaru's stomach, causing him to groan in pain through tightly clinched teeth as a second gash opened and poured blood onto the ground. "Tarakun put his foot on Sesshomaru's chest and pushed him backwards on the ground on his back. The sword slicing out of his stomach. Tarakun towered over the bloody demon lord with the crimson blood soaked sword raised high above his body, ready for the final strike that would claim the life of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Third time's the charm." He grinned. "Your family will soon be joining you." Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of the demon that betrayed him. "The deal." Sesshomaru choked. "Ha! You think I would make such a foolish deal with _you_!?! You foolishly let your pride blind you Sesshomaru!!" Tarakun raised his sword in the air. "Oh don't worry, I'll take _good care of the girl_!!" He laughed.

Then something snapped in Sesshomaru's head. Between the screams and cries of Rin and the satanic laughs from Tarakun, he couldn't take much more and his demon lust for blood and death took over. His eyes turned crimson and his slashes turned jagged and blood red. His claws and fangs extended. He broke through the weak ropes and pounced at Tarakun.

Everyone's eyes were wide and frozen. There was a sickening sound of ripping flesh and wet splatters of blood, followed by a thud. Tarakun stood there, eyes wide. One the ground laid the sword along with his right arm that was still clenching on to it.

"My-my-my arm!! You-you tore off my ARM!! You bastard!! How dare you!!" Tarakun screamed. Sesshomaru stood behind Tarakun, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach.

Inuyasha took this chance. Ripping off the ropes, he ran to the other and quickly untied them.

"Let's go…NOW!" He ordered. "What about Sesshomaru." Rin cried. "I don't know, but I doubt he wants us to be in his way, now lets go!!" Inuyasha slayed the minions guarding the villagers and demanded that they run far away to safety.

Through the pain of the lost arm, Tarakun grinned. "I'll make sure you won't get away from me! I'll take your life one way or another!!" He picked his sword back up with his left hand and sent a powerful blaze of light coursing to Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha noticed the attack and flung himself in front of everyone.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!?!" Kagome screamed frantically.

"RUN!" He shouted at them.

Sesshomaru watched in utter shock. Just then, voices appeared in Sesshomaru's head. They weren't the horrible voices from last time, no; they were soft and comforting, but urgent and demanding. Sesshomaru recognized the voice.

"Father." He whispered.

The voice spoke. "You have someone to protect now…protect them my son…forget about your life and protect them…PROTECT THEM!!" the voice disappeared.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to protect them. By the time he grabbed his weapon and ran to save them, it would be too late. There was one more option and Sesshomaru understood and agreed.

He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the intense pain in his gut. He shoved Inuyasha out of the way of the upcoming blast.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru looked at him and for the first time in Inuyasha's life, Sesshomaru smiled at him.

"Protecting." He whispered.

Just then, Tarakun's attack hit him with full force. Sesshomaru let out a deep scream/roar and his eyes turned crimson from the numbing pain. He could hear his own flesh ripping away and his clothes tattering. The pain was worse than the time Inuyasha hit him with the Wind Scar so many years ago.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Rin screamed in horror as she watched the man she only loved die.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru was being torn up by the attack. Then there was a pulsing sound behind him. Inuyasha turned to see Tensaiga glowing and pulsing wildly. In its own way, it pleaded Inuyasha to throw him into the blast and Inuyasha did just that. He picked up the Tensaiga and threw in the blast, hoping it wasn't too late. Tensaiga flew in front of Sesshomaru. It formed a black wall over everyone there until the attack subsided.

Everything was silent. Not even a bird or cricket chirped. All eyes watched in horror at the sight before them. Sesshomaru stood there. His clothes ripped and tattered and his body almost completely covered in blood. He looked over at Rin with glazed eyes. His arm slightly outstretched to her.

"Rin." He whispered, and then fell backwards and into a large pool of his own blood.

"SESSHOMARU!!" Rin screamed and ran towards him. She picked up his limp upper body and cradled him in her arms.

"Please…please don't die!! Don't die on me Sesshomaru, I need you!!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**NEXT EPISODE (OR CHAPTER): A PROMISE IS A PROMISE**_

_**A/N: dun dun dunnnnn!!! Left a very sad spot for ya' didn't I!? Will our beloved Sesshomaru die? You won't know that until the next chapter. I'll try to post it earlier so you readers won't have to wait long. Oh yeah I want to thank MistressKagome1 for her support on my story, Bless you MistressKagome1, Bless you!!**_

_**Ja-Bye-Bye!!**_


	5. A Promise Is a Promise

A/N: I AM SOOOO TOUCHED BY MY REVIEWS/sobbing with joy/ I LOVE MY READERS!!

**I just want to thank:**

**Cherry Blossom (I didn't know you cared so much!!)**

**FullMetal Beauty1992 (thank you!!)**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 (I loved the little chat we had on e-mail!!)**

**Inkheart6 (thank you!!)**

**Mistresskagome1 (thank you very much for your truthful reviews, they helped!!!)**

**InuGoddess715 (thank you so much!!)**

**Dark eyed demon girl (thank you!!)**

**And last but not least: FubuPlayer2005 (thank you!!)**

**And I want to thank my anonymous reviewers! I'd hug you if I knew who you were!!!**

**A/N: anyway, this chapter is going to be a tearjerker! And a lot of emotions are expressed in this story!! There are some sayings in this chapter that I kinda' copied off of another TV show, so just to be safe: I don't own that TV show!! **

**Have we finally reached the end of our beloved Sesshomaru? You find out until you read the entire chapter! EnJoY!**

**Disclaimer: "Grrrrrrr…I hate these stupid Disclaimers!! They suck ass/sigh/ oh well, it could be worse. /sigh/ I don't own Inuyasha or anything about him…"**

**Chapter 5: A Promise is a Promise part 1**

_Everything was silent. Not even a bird or cricket chirped. All eyes watched in horror at the sight before them. Sesshomaru stood there. His clothes ripped and tattered and his body almost completely covered in blood. He looked over at Rin with glazed eyes. His arm slightly outstretched to her._

"_Rin." He whispered, and then fell backwards and into a large pool of his own blood._

"_SESSHOMARU!!" Rin screamed and ran towards him. She picked up his limp upper body and cradled him in her arms._

"_Please…please don't die!! Don't die on me Sesshomaru, I need you!!"_

Images of her past with Sesshomaru flashed before her eyes as she sat there, holding his head to her breast protectively and crying hysterically.

"Sesshomaru…don't die, please…don't die!!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru made no movement to her cries and pleads. His eyes were closed, and his skin was now as white as sheetrock, his torn and tattered body bleeding profusely, causing her kimono to stain with crimson.

Tarakun let out yet another bone-chilling laugh. He had finally achieved what his family longed for, even though he despised his family, especially his father Royukon. Inuyasha growled at Tarakun.

"Damn you!! I'll make sure you suffer!!!" Inuyasha grabbed the Tessaiga and ran to Tarakun.

"WINDSCAR!!" He roared, and waves of electricity ran straight for Tarakun. The demon was barely able to dodge it. He quickly picked up his right arm and sword, then, turning into a large cloud of black smoke, he took flight, his voice hissing through the air.

"I'll come back to finish the carnage in which I have started!!" He suddenly disappeared along with his scent.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and then turned back to look at Rin and the others.

Kagome ran toward Rin and sat beside her. "Hold on Rin, there still might be hope!" She pulled Sesshomaru out of Rin's tight grip and laid him back to the ground, trying to avoid the pool of blood that he was laying in. She carefully put two fingers to one side of his neck to feel his pulse.

"D-daddy, what's wrong with Uncoo? Why isn't he moving? What's Mommy doin' to him?" Hakashi asked. Inuyasha quickly looked down to see Kohaku and Hakashi gazing frightfully at Sesshomaru body. "Shippo! Get the kids out of here. …They don't need to see such a sight." Shippo nodded and led the children away from such a morbid sight.

Seconds went by in silence. No pulse. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _'No…he cant' die and leave Rin like this…he's got too much to live for, Dammit!!' _Kagome growled in her head.

Just then, Kagome felt a beat vibrate to her fingers. A PULSE!!

"He's still alive, but barely!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin felt some-what relief.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! I need you two to carry him into the hut so I can treat him!" Kagome told them. Inuyasha slid his arms under Sesshomaru's and Miroku picked up his feet, and they carefully, but quickly carried him into the hut and into a bed. Sango and Rin followed behind them.

Kagome went to a cabinet and pulled out every medical item she could find. She ran over to the bed and began to work on him.

Kagome ripped off the rest of his haori (kimono top) and began to clean the blood off of his chest and deep wounds. Everyone watched as Kagome took out a bottle called 'Peroxide' and started to dab the profusely bleeding wounds. Chemical after chemical and medicine after medicine was brought out and used. She scattered some herbs into the wounds to make them stop bleeding, which only stopped somewhat.

When Kagome was finished with Sesshomaru's upper body, she moved to his lower body, and then froze with a red-hot blush.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Uuuhhh...umm…well, there are wounds _all_ over his body, and I uhh…well…I uh…need to undo his hakamas." She stuttered. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku gazed at her in confusion before realization finally kicked in and made them blush.

" 'Ahem', uhh, why not Rin do it?" Inuyasha said, he wasn't about to let HIS woman look at what his brother had underneath his pants, no matter what the situation was.

Rin spoke up softly. "Don't worry Kagome, I can take over from here. Thank you so much for your help."

"Alright, but if anything happens, tell me. I'm sure I can handle seeing whatever I see if I know that someone's life depends on it." Kagome turned to others. "Anyway, Inuyasha, I'm going to take a look at that broken arms of yours. Sango, do you think you can bandage Miroku's head in the mean-time?"

Sango nodded, and the four of them left the hut to let Rin finish the job. Rin wiped away her tears and gazed down at Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful, as if he was already dead, but she could see his slow, battered breathing and new he was still alive. But for how long? How long would Kagome's potions work until they couldn't help him? Then what? She would have to keep watch of his every movement and never leave his side. Never.

Rin thought about all the times where she was injured and Sesshomaru had actually bandaged and cared for her wounds.

**FLASHBACK!! RIN: 11years old**

_Running, playing, and laughing was all Rin thought about when she skipped and galloped through the field of flowers. So many fragrances whipped through the air and into Rin's nose. She was having so much fun; she didn't notice the large root before her. She tripped over the root and landed right on her face and hands. Her face hurt a lot, but not as much as the sudden sting of pain in the palm of her left hand._

_Rin yelped in pain. It hurt worse when she tried to put force on it to sit up. When she finally looked at her hand, she gasped. Blood slowly trickled down her arm. A very sharp and large stick submerged itself slightly into Rin's palm. She stared in dismay, and then started to cry. The sight of the bloody stick hurt just as bad as the actual pain._

_Just then, Sesshomaru flew from the forest and landed gracefully in the field in front of her. "Rin, I heard your cry. I smelled your blood. You are hurt?" He asked in a monotone of voice, but you can just make out the hint of concern._

_Rin sniffled and lifted her hand for him to see. He gazed at the wound before turning back to Rin's swollen, tear and dirt stained face. "Rin, how did this happen?" He asked._

"_R-Rin was playing, and-she-she t-tripped and hurt herself b-badly!" Rin sobbed and hiccupped._

_Her pathetic crying. It actually hurt him to hear it. But, it **did** seem like a bad wound, in the case that she was only a child. He didn't like it when Rin cried. It confused him because he had heard so many humans –mostly men- beg and cry for their lives and he had no problem ignoring them. But something about Rin's cries made him feel something he hadn't felt in **very long time.** Remorse. He then decided to help the young maiden._

_Bending down to almost Rin's standing height, Sesshomaru took Rin's hand in his and analyzed it. Before Rin could realize what happened, Sesshomaru ripped the stick out of Rin's palm so fast that it didn't hurt her. But the blood continued and increased slightly. He ripped off some of his haori sleeve from his missing arm (which at the time, he didn't have, but now he does have both arms.) and wrapped it around Rin's hand, ceasing the blood. Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at the mesmerized girl. "Go and clean yourself up, I will not have you walking around with blood on your kimono and dirt and tear stains on your face." He demanded softly._

"_Okay!" Rin smiled, but before she moved, she spoke to him again. "Lord Sesshomaru?"_

"_What Rin?" He looked down at her again._

"_Can you lean down for a moment, Rin would like to whisper something in your ear?" She said timidly. Feeling rather annoyed, he surprised himself by doing what she said and crouched down to her height again. Rin approached him quickly and before **he** knew what was happening, Rin wrapped her small hands around his neck and hugged him tight, then whispered in his ear. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru…I love you." This time, she didn't use the third-person description. She let go and skipped happily towards a nearby river._

_Sesshomaru was shocked. Her words danced around his head. **'She loves me…no…she's still too young to know what love is…but still…she loves me? **He finally snapped out of his thoughts and slowly followed the far away Rin to the river._

**END OF FLASHBACK!!**

Just thinking about that moment brought unwelcoming tears to slide down Rin's face. That was the first of so many other embracing moments like that. The first time, he tensed, but all the others, he was relaxed and eventually got used to her hugs of gratitude. Rin gazed at her lord once more. "Sesshomaru…what has happened…to all of us…what has caused everything to end like this?" She whispered and continued to bandage the wounds on his lower body.

_**Sesshomaru…**_

_Darkness. Numbness. Coldness. Nothingness._

_Sesshomaru was in total darkness, he was unable to move, but he was able to feel, and he felt cold. Nothing surrounded him but darkness. Horrible and taunting darkness. '**What's going on? What's happening to me? Where am I?' **He thought. Was this death?_

_Suddenly, there was a bright light toward him, and he could feel his body warming and was now able to move, but in only one direction. Toward the light. The light had almost engulfed Sesshomaru, when he stopped and now had full control over his body. He suddenly saw an outline of a being moving towards him from the light. The deafening sound of silence rang through his ears, not even the sound of the figures footsteps as he/she or even 'it' approached slowly._

_The figure came to a halt. Its features were now visible, and they stunned Sesshomaru. He couldn't tell his body to move, he couldn't even mentally speak. He just gazed at the person before him. The being was someone that Sesshomaru thought he would never see again in his lifetime. He must be dead in order to see that very person standing before him. Sesshomaru finally found his voice._

"_Father…"_ He whispered hoarsely. 

_The dog demon stood there with magnificent clad armor. His long silver hair was tied up in the back. He stood there, tall and proud, with a soft and peaceful expression on his face. "Sesshomaru…my son." He said._

"_Father, you are dead. I can't possibly be here, standing face-to-face with you…unless…unless I am dead as well._" Sesshomaru's eyes softened.

"_No son…you are not dead. You are in between worlds. The world of the living and the world of eternal happiness. Heaven_." InuTaisho said. Sesshomaru looked surprised. Heaven accepted him? "But I have shed blood…even that of innocent blood. My cold hatred for others went with no bounds for such a large amount of time. Surely, Heaven would not accept someone of my statue."

_InuTaisho smiled at his son. "I understand your confusion. But when you bravely and selflessly gave your life for others. You realized that your heart had indeed opened up and expressed those long time feelings that were locked up. Those feelings of need and lust to protect the ones so dear to you. When you had realized that, the sins of your past were forgiven and shunned away."_

_InuTaisho stretched out a hand toward Sesshomaru. "Come."He said. Sesshomaru stared at his father in disbelief. **'So this is it? I'm leaving with him and into Heaven. …I never got the chance to say my last words to Inuyasha and rest of his companions. Rin…I won't be able to hear her sweet voice or hold her when she's scared. …I won't be able to…tell her that I love her.' **_

_Sesshomaru looked behind him into the darkness, hoping to see another option except Heaven or Hell. And there it was. Images swirled in the darkness. Images of a very young Rin when they first saw each other and where she smiled at him for the very first time. Images of himself, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un resting in an open field. Rin would torture Jaken with her happiness as Sesshomaru leaned on a tree beside a sleeping Ah-Un. Those were the days…. Images of himself and Inuyasha when they would fight so long ago. Blades clashing and clawed fists being thrown. And then that changed into an image of the day Hakashi was born. Inuyasha stretched his hand out for an agreeing handshake with his brother. After a moment of looking at the hand and back at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stretched his hand out and returned the handshake._

_Sesshomaru didn't want to leave. How could he leave Rin? What would happen to her after he died? Would she continue her life? Start a family and have children? Or would she be mute and lonely the rest of her life? He couldn't let that happen!! He at least wanted his Rin to know that he wanted her to move on after he died. At least that._

_He turned to see his father still standing there. "Father…must I leave with you?" Sesshomaru asked. InuTaisho smiled, "If that is your decision, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said nothing. "What is your decision, my son?" He said softly. Sesshomaru looked up at his father. "I wish to stay, and live out the rest of my life." InuTaisho nodded in understanding. "Find happiness with her Sesshomaru, I know you will. I'm proud of you my son, for what you went through to save my grandson Hakashi and Rin and the other humans, and what surprised me is that you saved Inuyasha as well. And one more thing, tell Taromaru that he will learn the Backlash Wave with much needed practice before unleashing it." He chuckled at the last part. Sesshomaru looked at his father questionably. Who was he talking about? Before he could ask, InuTaisho put a hand on Sesshomaru's chest gently. "Goodbye my son. Until we meet again in the afterlife." Suddenly there was a powerful force that blew from the hand and Sesshomaru was sent flying back, but he didn't stop. He just kept falling backwards. The light, along with InuTaisho faded into darkness and Sesshomaru drifted into the lonely and antagonizing darkness once more._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**Later That Night…**_

Rin sat beside the guest bed where Sesshomaru lay unconscious. He had been like that all day and so far, all night. During that time, he showed no sign of recovery. The deep wounds on his chest and torso weren't healing properly, or really…not even healing at all. Sometimes, they would start bleeding on their own accord, soaking through the bandages and Rin had no trouble changing them.

As she lay there, she heard voices outside of the room. Kagome and Inuyasha were talking.

"Is he showing any progress?" Inuyasha asked

"No, his wounds aren't healing either. And that's what worries me the most. He might bleed to death." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I still can't get that picture out of my head."

"What picture?" Kagome asked. "After he pushed me out of the way…he smiled at me and when I asked him why he did that, he said 'Protecting' and that's when the attack came." Inuyasha explained.

"If only I had thrown Tensaiga into the blast earlier, he might have had a greater chance of living. He may not make it this time…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Don't say that Inuyasha." Kagome said, "He might make it, after all, he did survive the Windscar all those years ago."

"Well yeah, but that wasn't Tessaiga's full power and Tarakun's attack was more powerful than that." Inuyasha looked back to the ground. Kagome felt more worry. She just hoped Rin wasn't hearing this, and unfortunately, she heard every word.

Rin's tears dropped and tapped onto the wooden floor. They were right. Sesshomaru was in much worse condition now than he was when the Windscar hit him. But she would never dare doubt Lord Sesshomaru's strength. He must have _some _will to live? _'He won't die…Sesshomaru will not die!! He means too much to me to die!! _Then a memory flashed in her head.

"_Rin, obey me." Sesshomaru's voice rose with anger._

_Anger took over and Rin exploded. "The reason I'm so damn depressed is because of your stubborn ass!! You don't care about anyone but yourself!!" She stormed off, not turning back to see his reaction._

Rin gasped. She remembered the last meaningful words that she said to him, and they weren't the loving kind of meaningful. "Does he think I hate him? Does he still think that I'm mad at him!? Oh, stupid me! I called him a selfish, stubborn ass and he risked his life to save me!! He should have just let me die! I deserve it for what I did to him!!" She whispered fiercely. "I don't want him to die thinking I hate him! I want him to know I love him!!" Rin cried harder. She sobbed silently for sometime until no more tears could come out. She looked at Sesshomaru, who looked so peaceful. His clothes were too tattered to completely cover his body, so Rin had draped some blankets over him to keep him warm. She leaned over the bed and gently kissed Sesshomaru on his cold lips. "I love you Sesshomaru…please don't die." She whispered through the kiss. She broke away and laid her head onto the bed. She was just too tired from the day's events to stay awake and she fell asleep.

Kagome crept into the room with Inuyasha following. They saw Rin sitting on a chair with her head rested on the side of the bed and dried tears along her cheeks. "Poor Rin." Kagome sighed and Inuyasha lifted her in his arms. "The bed's big enough for the both of them, can't Rin sleep next to him?" Inuyasha whispered. "I don't see why not?" Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha laid Rin on the bed next to Sesshomaru and Kagome spread a blanket across Rin.

"I feel so sorry for Rin. I know what she's going through." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha turned to her. "What?"

"How do you think I felt when I see you get seriously injured, huh?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders at her question. "Oh come on Inuyasha, I suffered. I was so worried about you dying, I watched over you like a mother hawk after all those times. That's what Rin's doing. Have you even thought about what Rin's going through? She loves Sesshomaru deeply."

Inuyasha took a deep sigh. "It's so obvious. Why couldn't they let each other know that one another loved the other." (Damn that was hard to type)

Kagome shrugged and they both left the room.

THENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNING

Rin awoke to the sun's warm and bright rays to her face. She opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't in the same position she was in last night. And, that she noticed that she someone was right next to her. It was Sesshomaru. Rin was a little dazed, but quickly realized that she was sleeping right next to him and quickly sat up and out of the bed.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep! What if something happened to him last night and I wasn't there to help him!" She told herself, but the fear quickly changed when she looked at his face. The same peaceful expression. She sighed.

"Excuse me ma'm?" Said a small voice. Startled, Rin turned around quickly and saw Kohaku and Hakashi staring up at her. "Oh, hi guys." She smiled.

"Will Uncoo be awright? Hakashi asked in his small voice that used 'w' and 'o' pronunciations instead of the normal word, which was too hard for him to say.

Rin smiled at the two boys. "Yes, he'll be alright, thank you for worrying about him."

"Well, he did save our lives. And not to mention what that demon did to him was for us to live. It would be cruel and dishonoring to not pay our respects." Kohaku said and Hakashi nodded. Rin bent down to their height. "You two are the most sweetest and kind-hearted children I know." She leaned over and gave each one a kiss on the cheek. Their little faces turned crimson. Hakashi ran around the room laughing and cheering. "Yay!! I got my first kiss by a girl!!"

Just then, Kagome walked in the room. "Good morning Rin, I hope you slept well." She smiled.

"Yes Kagome, thank you." Rin said.

"Mommy, Mommy!! I got my first kiss by a girl!" Hakashi ran up to his mother. "See, see! Right here!! My first kiss!! Lady Rin kissed me right here!!" He put a finger on his cheek.

"Wow Hakashi, you're a real ladies man!!" Kagome faked awe, "Hey, why don't you go tell Daddy and Uncle Miroku, I'm sure they'll be jealous that you got a first kiss from a girl at such a young age!"

Hakashi took Kohaku by the arm and dragged him outside. "Come on Kohaku, lets go show off our manliness!!"

Kagome laughed at the two before turning back to see Rin. "So, how's Sesshomaru doing?"

"I'm not sure, his wounds don't appear to be healing and his breathing is still long and labored." She said sadly.

"Hey Rin, I got some new, warm clothes for you to wear. Your kimono still has dried blood stains from yesterday." Kagome showed her some strange clothing.

Rin looked at her kimono. She hadn't noticed the large splotches of dried blood from holding Sesshomaru's body yesterday. "Thank you Kagome." She said tiredly.

"Here, I found some baggy pajamas in my closet that I hardly ever wear. You might have to get used to wearing the baggy pants and button-up shirt though." Kagome handed her a pear of purple pajama pants and a matching button-up shirt that had blue stitch designs all over it. "You should go to the hot springs not close from here and relax. I'll stay here and watch over Sesshomaru."

"No Kagome, please, I-I can't leave him here! Please don't make me leave him!" Rin's vision blurred with tears.

"Alright, calm down sweetie, It's okay, you don't have to go, it was just a suggestion." Kagome hugged her to calm her down.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry, it's just that…I feel that he's not safe when I'm not with him. I need to be here…with him…to help him and protect him…I'm sorry, I hope you didn't take it the wrong way by thinking you're not responsible enough or anything like that." Rin choked.

"No Rin, I understand. Please don't cry. It'll all be back to normal soon. Back before this 'O-Kaitsu' and 'Tarakun' ever showed up." Kagome cooed.

Rin smiled at Kagome. "Thank you Kagome. You're like a mother I haven't had in almost decade." Kagome smiled and left the room, leaving Rin with the strange clothes.

After Rin finished dressing, she examined her clothing more. It was incredibly soft, as if she was wearing a big ball of cotton. It was baggy and roomy so she could relax more and the pants of the pajamas wrapped around the form of her legs, but also baggy and roomy, which usually, the only pants women could wear, were either for priestesses or for battles and training.

Rin sat by the bed and moved the blankets off of Sesshomaru. She undid the bandages to find that the wounds were still bleeding, although not as much, and they were still wide and deep. The worst of them were on his stomach and chest. Rin couldn't help it when her stomach lurched as she gazed upon the worst of the wounds. If you looked closely, you could see a hint of shining white bone. It amazed Rin that he was still alive, but also relieved that he was and that he was demon, if he was a human, he would certainly of died instantly. After she was finished with bandaging the wounds on his lower body and upper body, she checked his temperature. Rin put her hand on his forehead and quickly withdrew it. The poor guy was burning up! She put a cold damp rag on his forehead to cool him down. For a moment, Rin could swear she saw him twitch when the cold rag touched his skin. Maybe he was getting better?

After she was finished, she laid the blankets over Sesshomaru's lower half so that his abs and pec's were showing and he could get some air to cool him down. She lay on the foot of the large bed and started to think about what would happen after Sesshomaru woke up…or…if he ever did. Pretty soon, her eyes got heavy and she dozed into a small nap of dreams.

_**Rin's dream…**_

_Rin was walking in her private garden at the castle. **'I wonder how I got here? Wasn't I at Inuyasha's village, tending to an injured Sesshomaru?' **She thought to herself. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned sharply and saw Sesshomaru. He looked magnificent. There were no sign of wounds on his being as he kept walking towards her. Wearing no shirt or shoes, just pants. His long, shiny, silver hair blowing in the gentle breeze with a peaceful expression on his face. _

_Rin ran towards him and into his embrace. Tears of joy overflowing her eyes as she spoke. "Sesshomaru…you're okay…you're alright! Oh, I was so scared that you were going to die and leave me!" She hugged him. He raised her head so that her eyes could meet his amber gaze. _

"_Rin, I would never leave you…never…" His seductive voice trailed off, as his lips got closer to hers._

"_Sesshomaru…" Rin's voice trailed off as Sesshomaru's lips came in contact with hers and into a long and seductive kiss. His hands wrapped around her slim waist. Rin closed her eyes and returned the kiss. This has to be a dream, but she dreaded that it was._

_Then something went wrong. Sesshomaru tightened his iron grip on her and his kiss became fierce and hard. His arms were so tightly wrapped around Rin that she felt the breath being rushed out of her being. Rin needed release from the kiss or else she would suffocate. He was now hurting her._

_Rin pulled away from him. When she opened her eyes, she then regretted opening them. It wasn't Sesshomaru holding her anymore. It was someone else and that person frightened her, even though she knew he was dead. _

_O-Kaitsu_

_His red eyes and devilish smirk bore into her soul and sent shivers down her spine. She backed away from him, stumbling backwards and landing on her bottom, she tried to crawl away from him. Her moves only made him laugh at her._

"_W-where's Sesshomaru!? What have you done with him!?!" Rin cried. O-Kaitsu laughed and turned to look behind him. The flower-filled scene of Rin's garden faded into an endless, hollow darkness. She looked past O-Kaitsu to see what he was looking at. She gasped and her eyes widened in horror. Sesshomaru was on his knees. His ankles, wrists, even his neck were chained. Tarakun stood before him. He was sinking knives into Sesshomaru's heart and stabbing him repeatedly with his sword. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw him struggling through the pain._

_O-Kaitsu was still laughing. "What's wrong my dear? Why do you cry for him? Didn't you say you hated him?" _

"_I said no such thing!!" Rin hissed and ran past O-Kaitsu. "SESSHOMARU!!" She screamed._

_Tarakun and O-Kaitsu disappeared, but she could still hear their mocking and torturing laughs. Rin kneeled before the dying Sesshomaru. His eyes glazed over with death. He looked at her and whispered. "Rin…" _

"_Sesshomaru, I-I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!!" Rin cried._

_Sesshomaru spoke brokenly again, "Rin…all I want…is to…kn-know that…you…don't…hate me…" _

"_Of coarse I don't hate you! Why would you say such a thing!?" Rin sobbed. Then a familiar voice echoed through the darkness. _

"_**The reason I'm so damn depressed is because of your stubborn ass!! You don't care about anyone but yourself!!"**_

_Rin sobbed harder. "I didn't mean it Sesshomaru, I was just upset from my own selfish reasons! I wanted you to love me and when you didn't, I guess I got upset and I lost control of my tongue!! I don't hate you Sesshomaru, I would never hate you!!"_

_Rin tried to cradle him, but every time she touched his flesh, the spot where she touched would burn and sizzle, leaving burning and oozing flesh. Then, she heard something that she dreaded to hear in her lifespan. Sesshomaru's last words. "I…I love you…Rin." And with, Sesshomaru's eyes turned gray and hollow and his body went limp. Her eyes sealed shut, not wanting to see the sight before her. When she opened them, Sesshomaru's body was gone. Instead, there was a blue and white flower floating in a small pool of blood…Sesshomaru's blood. Rin was shocked. It was the flower that she had found in the garden that reminded her so much of Sesshomaru. (chapter 1) _

_Rin picked up the flower and held it close to her heart as she continued to cry. Suddenly, the flower caught fire and it dissolved in her hands. And then…there was nothing. Rin felt like her life was spiraling out of control and then everything went black._

Rin shot up out of bed and into a sitting position. Her body shaking wildly, her head throbbing, and her face soaked with cold sweat and tears.

"A nightmare…a nightmare…it was all nightmare!!" She shrieked. Her dream playing, rewinding, and playing again in her head until she realized: "Sesshomaru!" Rin quickly turned her head to see Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully with the same peaceful expression. She slowly crawled over him, being careful not to fall on top of him. Rin brushed away some strands of hair that covered his closed eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank God…" She whispered and crawled back to the foot of the bed and put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Rin buried her face into her knees and sobbed rather loudly like a child. She cried out of fear and exhaustion. She couldn't get away from the trauma, not even in the safest place: her dreams.

"Young maiden, why do ye cry as if there is no tomorrow?" said a gentle, feeble voice. Rin lifted her head to see an elderly woman in a priestess outfit. Rin recognized her.

"I-I know you. You're Lady Keade." She said. Keade smiled and nodded.

"Forgive me my Lady, but I thought you passed away some years ago." Rin said again as she dried her tears. "No child, my old spirit hasn't left this Earth yet." Keade smiled. She sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I have become too old to be the head villager, it comes with so much responsibility, so I gave it to Kagome and Inuyasha. I have simply stepped down, or as Kagome would call it 'retired'."

Rin smiled at her, but it couldn't hide the deep depression that Keade could see. "Tell me child, why do you cry so." Keade said softly. Rin sat on the edge of the bed with her feet touching the ground. Her voice trembling as she explained. "I-I had a horrible nightmare…about Sesshomaru. Those two demon brothers that you probably heard about…" Keade nodded as Rin continued. "They were…" Rin gulped, "they were…torturing him and laughing at his pain and struggling. I couldn't do anything to help him. I watched him die." She started sobbing again. "Before the demon Tarakun appeared, I had gotten mad at him…and said some things to him out of rage, that now, I _deeply_ regret." Keade put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Would you mind telling me what you said to him?" She asked.

Rin looked at Keade with swollen eyes. "To put in short: I called him a selfish, stubborn ass!" She cried out. "Sesshomaru might die thinking that I hate him! I don't hate him…I…I…I love him!!"

Keade thought about what she saw that day. Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru had given up his life for everyone to be spared. But the demon Tarakun had double-crossed him and went back on his word. After he was through with Sesshomaru, he was going to kill everyone else that was left.

"He shouldn't have risked his life for me, Lady Keade!! I don't deserve to live after what he went through for me!!" Rin cried harder

"Rin, what are you saying?" Keade asked in disbelief of her words.

"If he ever recovers, I think he might hate me…I don't know, but I just have this bad feeling that he might resent me for hurting his pride like that." She said.

"Listen to me Rin. I saw everything that had happened and from the look in his eyes, you could tell he knew what he was doing. He was protecting everyone he cares for…especially you Rin. You heard what he said to Inuyasha. He said that he wanted you to live a full, rich life. Does that sound like someone who would hate you just because of a little pride-loss?"

Rin shook her head, she felt as if fifty pounds was just dropped off each shoulder. "Rest now child, you don't have to sleep, but you do need to rest those tortured eyes or yours."

Rin smiled at her and rested beside Sesshomaru. Lady Keade walked out of the room, but stopped out at the doorway and turned around. "Don't worry child, first love is always the hardest, but it always has a happy ending, no matter what the outcome or situation is…" Keade turned around and left the room.

Keade walked out of the hut to be greeted by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "How's Rin doing?" Shippo asked. Keade shook her head. "Poor dear. She's been through so much emotional pain." Sango looked at Miroku, then at Shippo. "I had no idea she loved him that much." She said. Keade nodded. "Although, I do have a very good feeling that Rin and that young demon male will live a long and happy life."

_**Sesshomaru…**_

_Sesshomaru kept falling…from darkness and into more darkness. Never stopping. _

_Suddenly, he hit a hard surface and it literally knocked the breath out of him. As he struggled to get up, his body felt cold and stiff. He was soon paralyzed. **'What's happening to me? Why can't I move?' ** He thought. He suddenly heard cries from a female voice and he looked up to see someone that made his heart skip. _

_Rin._

_He tried to say her name, but when his mouth opened nothing came out, no matter how hard he tried, he could say anything. He was mute and paralyzed._

_But something else was wrong. When Sesshomaru looked into Rin's face, he didn't see that sweet, innocent smile that had always warmed his heart, no, it was worse. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes showed utter horror. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with his Rin?_

_Then suddenly, two figures appeared. One on each side of her. He suddenly realized who these figures were and snarled in disgust. _

_O-Kaitsu. Tarakun._

_They were looking down at him, laughing themselves silly as Rin cried and outstretched her hand out to him. **'What was so funny to those two demon bastards!?' **He suddenly saw red liquid seeping around his body and forming a pool of crimson. Blood. His blood! From their eyes, Sesshomaru was on the ground, bleeding to death. That's why O-Kaitsu and Tarakun were laughing at him. That's why Rin looked so traumatized._

_Sesshomaru struggled to move, but failed. He tried to roar out Rin's name…but failed. He just laid there and watched as the three figures disappeared and Rin screaming his name over and over saying: "Don't die…please don't die Sesshomaru!!" **'Am I…am I really dying? Was Father wrong about me living? Would I die in the process of coming back to consciousness…? NO!! I, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands will NOT die like this!!'**_

_Just then, the flat surface underneath him gave-way and Sesshomaru started to fall again. He could screaming, tortured screams and men's laughter. **'Oh no…please no…those demon brothers…what they're doing to Rin…they're…NO!! I won't them touch her like that!! Rin!!** Before he knew what was happening around him, he landed on another flat surface, this time, on his feet. Sesshomaru could now move. He could now talk. He turned around multiple times, trying to peer through the darkness and find Rin. Nothing. Silence. Darkness. Just then, he heard a voice, it sounded depressed and fragile, yet, calming and feminine._

_Rin…_

_She was talking. But he couldn't make out what she was talking about, so he stood there and listened…_

_**The Next Day…**_

Rin sat down in the chair next to the guest bed that held Sesshomaru's unconscious body. Kagome had heard about all the emotional trouble that Rin has been going through by Keade and she dragged Rin outside for some fresh air and sun. Kagome had filled her in about the events that happened during her stay in the guest room, watching Sesshomaru.

Rin felt as if she wouldn't be able to see a sun-shining day without bursting into tears. Smiling one of those large and truly happy smiles sent a wave of depression through her being. Smiling while Sesshomaru laid like this? When he was on the brink of death? Was she insane? The others went on with their lives, but not her. None of them, not even Inuyasha, knew Sesshomaru like she did. The cold-hearted, ruthless, blood vicious killer was what all the other beings in the world saw him as. But she saw that he was a gentle person inside. After all, would a ruthless, cold-hearted, blood vicious killer revive an eight-year-old orphan girl after being torn to shreds by a pack of wolves? Of coarse not! In the long, nine years that she had known him, he _never_ showed any hatred toward her. Jaken, at first, gave her the cold-shoulder and ignored her questions and conversations, but Sesshomaru always listened, although it didn't look or seem like he was listening, he was and he was always there to help her from her pain. Emotionally and physically. She remembered the first time she became a woman, and that was something that she would never forget. When she told him about the bleeding and the painful stomachaches, he carried her to Inuyasha's village and Kagome and Sango helped her through everything. Once she learned what was happening to her, she was sure that Sesshomaru was going to send her away. She was terrified of the thought. But he never did send her away. Actually, he acted more gentle and open to her. He became a lot more overprotective of her.

Rin shook her head wildly, trying to forget all of her depression. She needed to get her mind off of all the memories of them together. Even if that meant talking to an unconscious person, she would get her mind off of everything.

"It's been almost 3 days since that day, Sesshomaru." Rin said to him. She knew she sounded like an idiot, but it actually felt good to talk to him. "Kagome filled me in on what's been happening. After Kagome popped Inuyasha's arm back in its socket, Inuyasha began to help the villagers rebuild on some destroyed parts of the village. Miroku's head injury is healing nicely. He doesn't have a concussion anymore. Oh yeah, Kirara and Ah-Un are doing fine. After they felt better from the paralyzing trance, Ah-Un fled to the Western Castle to fetch Jaken. Him and Ah-Un should either arrive soon or are outside and Jaken is throwing a fit."

Tears blurred Rin's vision. Who was she kidding? She tried to forget everything, but it just came back and slammed her with more sadness.

Rin sat on the bed on her knees and gently rested Sesshomaru's head in her lap. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and continued running her fingers through them. Tears continued to stream down her face, but she quickly wiped them away before they could fall on his face.

"Sesshomaru…I want you to promise me something even thought you can't hear me." She calmed her crying and began. "Please promise me that…you'll wake up. Please promise me that you'll heal over this. I can't stand to see you like this, I just…I just can't take another day of seeing you struggle for your life." Rin held back a sob, which formed a painful lump in her throat. Her jaw quivered. "You have to promise me that you won't die. I can't live in my life knowing that you're not in it. Promise me that we will still be together after this. I can't live without you Sesshomaru, I…I love you."

Rin hung her head and closed her eyes and in a timid whisper, she repeated, "I love you."

_**Sesshomaru…**_

"_Sesshomaru…I want you to promise me something even thought you can't hear me. Please promise me that…you'll wake up. Please promise me that you'll heal over this. I can't stand to see you like this, I just…I just can't take another day of seeing you struggle for your life. You have to promise me that you won't die. I can't live in my life knowing that you're not in it. Promise me that we will still be together after this. I can't live without you Sesshomaru, I…I love you."_

"_I love you."_

_Sesshomaru heard these words. He was shocked. **'She loves me…she loves me! I had no idea. Rin…'**_

_Sesshomaru thought for a solution. A way to get out of this coma? How? Then, an idea popped in his head. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and concentrated. He inhaled deeply in through his nose and let the words he wanted to say to Rin flow through his mouth._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"A promise is a promise." Said the unexpected, yet familiar voice. Shock instantly ran through Rin. She knew that voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next chapter: Chapter 6: A Promise Is a Promise part 2**

**A/N: dun dun dunnnnn! Another cliffy!!! Sorry about the long waiting for this chapter, it's longer than my other chapters. Sorry about the ending, it was 2:00am on a school night when I finished this thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapters supposed be a humor/romance/drama. **

**Please Review! Thank you!!**


	6. A Promise is a Promise part2

**SORRY I'M SO LATE!! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I got a _serious _case of Writer's Block!! I'm soooo sorry!! Not only that but my stupid Internet would not come up and I couldn't get on fanfiction or deviant art or YouTube:o**

**ANYWAY: This chapter is going to have humor in it, I made the last few chapters too sad, and so I'm going to add humor in the romance/drama. The action will come later, and not to mention the _other kind _of _action_ if you get my drift!! ;D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer/deep breath/ I don't own Inuyasha /deep breath/ I don't own Inuyasha…/finally snaps/ NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

Chapter 6: A Promise is a Promise part 2 

"_A promise is a promise." Said the unexpected, yet familiar voice. Shock instantly ran through Rin. She knew that voice._

Rin put a hand over her mouth and looked down in disbelief. _'Th-that voice…!' _She thought. Two amber eyes slowly fluttered open and looked directly into Rin's eyes. "S-Se-Sesshomaru…?" Rin squeaked.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said weekly, his eyes slightly widened on her being. Rin swallowed a cry of joy, but was still too confused. _'Please let this be real. I don't want to wake up and still see him lying unconscious.' _Rin wiped away her tears as she leaned down and kissed the crescent moon on his fevered forehead. "Sesshomaru…my lord I…" She paused and smiled. "Welcome back my lord…."

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly scanned the room. "Where…where am I?" He said in a tired and worn voice.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, you're in Inuyasha's hut and you're resting in a bed." Rin cooed softly as she brushed his bangs with her fingers. "I'm glad you're awake Sesshomaru…I really am." She whispered softly.

Just then, Kagome slid the door open and walked in, carrying a tray of fruit and tea. "Hey Rin, I thought you might be hungry and I haven't seen you eat anything in a while, so I brought"- she stopped talking when she looked up and saw Sesshomaru awake and slightly moving his head.

Kagome's face lit up and a bright smile plastered along her face. "Your awake!! Oh, your finally awake!!" Kagome was so caught up in what she saw, she forgot the tray in her hand and she dropped it, which 'clanged' and 'shattered' all over the floor with fruit and tea spilling everywhere. "Oh, I've got to tell everyone!" Kagome squealed and ran out of the doorway.

Rin giggled at Kagome and turned to Sesshomaru who suddenly had a serious look. "Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked in a hoarse voice and cold tone. "Who?" Rin asked. "Where is he? Tarakun. Where is that bastard!?" Rin gave Sesshomaru a soft look. "Sesshomaru…it's been almost 3 days since then. You've been unconscious for that long." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but when he looked back at Rin, his eyes softened. "I'm glad you're alright…that he didn't harm you…" Sesshomaru said, pausing for breath between sentences. Rin smiled. She was about to say something when the sliding doors were thrown back and the one and only Jaken burst into the room. He gasped and stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru.

Jaken suddenly exploded and talked so fast, his words jumbled up together. "Lord Sesshomaru!! You look terrible!! And here I thought Inuyasha was just trying to scare me with made-up stories of what happened to you, but I guess it's true!! Oh, Rin, whatever happened to our Lord! Lord Sesshomaru, from what I heard, I thought you were dead- Oh and when I heard of coarse I went haywire and threw a fit! I think I might have cried! I was just so worried and…and…and…"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said rather loudly, interrupting a hyperventilating and spastic Jaken.

"As you can see, I am alright. I may look like I am on the brink of death, but I am alright…" Sesshomaru said, but started breathing rather fast.

"See you little kappa!! I told you that Sesshomaru was in this condition, but no, you had to throw a fit and call me liar!!" Inuyasha entered the room, followed by Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha gazed at Sesshomaru. "I have to admit, you had us worried. I thought you weren't going to make it this time, on account of how bad your wounds look."

"What do you mean? I don't feel anything." Sesshomaru started to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Inuyasha said

"And why not"- suddenly, Sesshomaru's skin turned a pale powder-white. His eyes widened. His hand clenched onto his chest while the other clenched onto the bed sheet.

"Sesshomaru! You shouldn't move or your wounds will get wider!" Rin helped him lay back onto the bed.

"See, I told you, you shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha said again.

Finally, Sesshomaru stopped breathing hard and he calmed. He looked at who all was in the room. "Why can't I feel my legs." He asked breathlessly. All eyes focused on Kagome, who was, in their opinion, the smartest one there on the insides of a person's body. "Well…" Kagome cleared her throat, "I'm not sure how, but some of the wounds on your body were inflicted with poison, and that poison is slowly spreading throughout your body. But if we can get the poison out in time, the bottom half of your body should regain feeling. Hmm…maybe if we send for Myoga and ask him too…"- Sesshomaru cut her off. "I will not have that insect enjoy drinking _my_ blood!" he barked.

"Aw, don't be so stubborn! If you don't get that poison out of your system, you'll probably die!" Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru smirked at his little brother. "I had no idea you cared so much about my life, _little brother_."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, let's not get so 'brotherly-love' all of a sudden. I didn't say that I was concerned, I was just trying to get some info through your thick skull." Inuyasha smirked back.

Miroku whispered to the others. "Don't worry, I have a plan. We'll sneak some of Kagome's 'sleeping medicine' in a drink for Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru is unconscious or in a deep 'healing' sleep, we'll get Myoga to drain the poison out of his system. All we have to do is wait."

"That plan of yours won't work, Monk." Sesshomaru growled

"Ah! Is his hearing _that_ sharp!?" Miroku hid behind Inuyasha.

Rin started giggling. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm sure there's some other, easier, way that you can get the poison out." She said and winked at Inuyasha and the others.

Sesshomaru studied Rin's clothing for a few seconds before giving her a strange look. "Rin…what are these clothes you're wearing?" Rin looked at the pajama shirt and matching pants and giggled. "My kimono was stained with blood and Kagome offered to give me some of her old clothes." And for a slight second, Sesshomaru smiled. "You look beautiful in that clothing…" he said softly, never taking his eyes off of hers. Rin put a hand to her cheek to hide her blush, but it was too obvious.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome nudged him. Sango and Miroku smiled. "C'mon, we've said all we needed, let's give these two lovebirds some alone-time." Kagome whispered to the others and turned to leave. Inuyasha took Jaken by the back of his kimono and dragged him out. "Unhand me half-breed! I am to stay here with Lord Sesshomaru when he is in such a condition!" Jaken squawked. "C'mon kappa, we could use your staff for a bonfire tonight."

"Oh, stop Sesshomaru. I look like a mess! I haven't had a peaceful sleep in a while and neither have I had a nice hot bath…" Rin said while still blushing. Sesshomaru smirked once more, saying; "Well…I can't wait to see what you look like after all that." Rin giggled at him. "Sesshomaru…even in a condition such as this, you still have that odd and funny sense of humor of yours." Sesshomaru only smirked again. "The one thing I missed while I was unconscious was that sweet laughter of yours…"

Rin stopped giggling and looked at him with her large chocolate orbs. Oh, how she missed that seductive voice of his and the way he says things as if he was bored, but also as if it sounded so meaningful. The way he would look into your eyes and you would immediately get lost into those beautiful, glowing amber orbs. The way it seemed when Rin looked at him. It seemed that when she looked at him, the world around her disappeared, as if it had no meaning at all…or…if it wasn't even there to begin with.

Very delicately and gently, Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. "I missed you…so _very_ much…you really don't know what it means to me right now to see that you are awake and smiling at me…" Rin lifted her head up to look into Sesshomaru's eyes once more. But they were different this time. They were more hypnotic and mesmerizing and Rin felt like she was about to drown.

'_His eyes…so lustful and radiant…oh, I wish I embrace him and never let go.' _Rin thought.

'_Her eyes…so innocent and pure. If only I could lift myself and kiss her and never break it.' _Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru and Rin continued an intent stare into each other's eyes. Rin could feel her heart-rate increase and Sesshomaru with his sensitive hearing could hear it.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered. She wouldn't be able to restrain herself from kissing him if she continued to stare into his eyes. _'Oh, why is he so damn captivating!' _She thought.

Then suddenly, the door slid open in a flash motion and a child's voice boomed through the silence of the room.

"UNCOO!!" Hakashi shrieked. He was running toward the bed huffing and puffing and laughing really hard, until he accidentally tripped his own self and fell flat on his face. Rin suppressed a fit of laughter at Hakashi and started to walk over and help him, when Hakashi jumped to his feet and rubbed his head. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" he said and continued to run to the bed.

"Uncoo! I'm so gwad your awright now and your not in one of those 'vewy long sweeps' anymore." Hakashi said **(translation: Uncle! I'm so glad you're all right now and you're not in one of those 'very long sleeps' anymore')**

"Oh yes Sesshomaru, Hakashi has also been very worried about you. Haven't you Hakashi?" Rin said sweetly.

Hakashi nodded up and down wildly. "Uh-huh!! A lot! And Kohaku!" Then, Hakashi leaned in close and whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. "Even daddy has been moping awound sometimes, saying that he feels bad about wha' happened."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh did he now? Well…you can tell your father that I'm _so_ touched that he cares for his older brother." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Hakashi stared at Sesshomaru blankly, as if he had instantly forgotten what he had said, but went along with it anyway. "Uh…okay?"

Kagome entered the room, looking distressed. "Hey, have you two seen" Kagome suddenly stopped. "There you are Hakashi! You had me worried sick young man! Don't think you can sneak off and hide your way out of bath-time!!"

"Eeek!" Hakashi squealed and hid behind Rin. "Hakashi! Come and take your bath young man and I mean NOW!" Kagome scolded. Rin giggled. "You and me both, Hakashi!" Hakashi smiled and laughed. "C'mon, we can take a bath together, Lady Rin!! It will be fun!!" Rin blushed and giggled. "Only if it's okay with your mother." She said. "Oh! Go ahead Rin, Hakashi much too young to ask _those_ kind of questions." Kagome laughed. Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you don't mind if I go have a quick bath do you?" "I will not deprive you of what you say you need Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Then come on!" Hakashi pulled Rin by her hand out of the room. "Mommy takes me to a good hot spwing! (spring) We can go there and bath together!" Rin was almost out of the room when she swore she heard Sesshomaru mutter under his breath, "lucky kid".

Kagome waited before Hakashi and Rin were gone to start speaking to Sesshomaru. "I've never seen someone so devoted to taking care of someone as I've seen Rin…" Sesshomaru gave a questionable look at Kagome. "Why do you say that?" He asked. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. "For the past few days, Rin has done nothing but stay by your side and cry."

Sesshomaru gave her a stern look. "Cry!?"

"Well, that's what Lady Keade, the old village priestess, told me"

"Tell me why she was crying! Who or what put her into tears?!" Sesshomaru growled, interrupting Kagome.

"Umm…Sesshomaru…she was crying…for you." Sesshomaru froze. "For me? Why is this?"

"Rin thought you were going to die from your wounds. I mean, you weren't showing _any_ signs of healing and I guess that frightened her."

Sesshomaru remained quiet. "She cares for you Sesshomaru…she loves you." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru only nodded.

An eerie silence held the room until Kagome spoke again. "Umm…Sesshomaru…could I ask you a question. You don't have to answer if you think it's too personal…" Sesshomaru turned to look at her again.

"Do you…love Rin? I mean, I know you _love _her, but are you _inlove_ with her?"

Sesshomaru thought for a second before answering, then a memory came to mind.

"_I can't live without you Sesshomaru, I…I love you."_

"_I love you."_

What Rin had said earlier was surprisingly puzzling. He didn't know whether he heard a fictional voice that sounded like Rin in his dream-like state of consciousness or he had actually heard _her_ say it.

There was no answer for quite a while and Kagome started to assume that Sesshomaru wouldn't actually answer such a question like that, but what surprised her is he suddenly answered her question. And the most astonishing thing of it was…is how he answered it.

"It's hard to say…I do love her…but I don't want to hurt her…or go through the pain of…"

"I think I know what you mean. You know, about the age difference. Humans only have a century to their life and demons can live for centuries and centuries. Is that why?" Kagome said.

"Actually, I just don't want to hurt her. If I were to love a human, there would be certain problems between the Western Lands and new enemies. I would never allow letting Rin be a mistress, so if I love her, she _will_ be the Lady of the Western Lands. Enemies would hold her against me. Claiming that she is my weakness, they would get her before they get me and I would die before letting my enemies kidnap her and torture her _only_ for their hatred for me. I will not go through the pain of allowing _her _pain."

Kagome was actually speechless. His words were so meaningful and deep.

Sesshomaru gave her an odd look. "It's funny that you brought something up about age difference. What you said about humans and demons life spans. Why did you?

Kagome blushed, and then looked at the ground. "Because I'm afraid. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Inuyasha with all my heart…but…I'll die a lot sooner than him and Hakashi and I have dreaded that for a very long time. I don't want to leave my family, I want to be with Inuyasha and Hakashi for all of eternity…"

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. "Heh, it seems Inuyasha is still as ignorant as ever. He doesn't even know anything about his demon side." Kagome looked at him. "What do mean?"

"There is a way that a demon or human would be able to live as long as their demon mate. By marking of coarse."

Kagome's expression saddened. "But…Inuyasha's already marked me and I didn't seem to change."

"You both have to mark each other. It is a type of 'mating ritual' during mating, you have to mark each other and taste one-another's blood. That way, the two mates will be forever sealed with a blood seal."

"Does…does that mean that I could live as long as Inuyasha does!?" Kagome asked, her voice full of hope.

"Like I just said. Of coarse." Sesshomaru smirked. "Heh, and I thought you were the smartest of the humans you travel with."

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thank-you sooo much for the information! I can't wait to tell Inuyasha! He'll be so happy! Also, I'm going to have to clean this mess I made when I dropped the tray of food and try to find some other old pajama clothes for Rin to wear. I still can't get the blood stains out of her kimono."

"Summon Jaken, I wish to speak with him." Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and left the room.

Sesshomaru sat in silence and thought about what Kagome had said. _'So…Rin sat beside this bed and cried in worry of my health? Why does she allow herself so much pain for me? Why do I let myself get into things like these? I wonder what happened to the old me. The Sesshomaru who would kill a being just for looking at him with an odd expression. The Sesshomaru who would **NEVER**, by **any** reasons necessary, show emotions that could easily show weakness. The Sesshomaru who would heavily guard only **one** human. Rin.' _Sesshomaru's cleared his head, and then he smiled to himself. _'Rin was the one who had gotten rid of the old Sesshomaru. She was the one who had melted that bastard's black-iced-heart. Heh, It was for the better. I like this new me. For some odd reason…I enjoy it. I guess that showing a little emotion won't hurt. Besides, I can always act like the old me in front of other's besides the people here.'_

Sesshomaru was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't notice the door slide and a green little imp enter the room. "Uh, Lord Sesshomaru, did you wish for my presence?" Jaken asked as he walked to the bed.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Jaken. "Yes Jaken. I need an update on what is happening at the Western castle?"

Jaken bowed. "Hmm…let's see. Well, nothing much. Rin is getting very backtracked on her lessons and I'm sorry to say milord that you as well are getting behind on your work… Ahh! Of coarse, how can you do such meaningless work if you are partially paralyzed and badly injured?!" Ahhh! Not that your work is meaningless, I meant that in a way that it would be annoying and…"

"Jaken, calm yourself. That's all I needed to know for now. You are dismissed."

Jaken bowed and turned to leave, when Rin walked into the room with a towel draped over her head to dry her hair.

She was simply breathtaking. She was wearing a faint green and pink pajama button-up-shirt and matching pants that had little drawings of dogs and cats on them. She had such a soft and relaxed expression on her face and when she removed the towel from her head, her damp raven hair shimmered and shined in the dimming daylight from the windows rays.

"Hello Master Jaken! I haven't talked to you in while!" Rin said and padded Jaken on his head. Jaken just mumbled something and waved his hand at her, while leaving the room.

Rin walked happily over to the bed and sat in the chair that was near it. "Sesshomaru, I need to have a look at your wounds to see how they're doing." Sesshomaru nodded and she began to undo the bandages.

"Oh Sesshomaru! Your wounds are _already_ starting to get better! I'm so relieved." Rin squealed. The largest and worst of the wounds were healing the fastest and the scratches were already starting to fade. Rin took Kagome's box that contained all of her 'potions' and started to treat his wounds. When she applied something called 'Alcohol' and dabbed it around the wounds for irritation, she heard a gasp and Sesshomaru tensed up.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru! Did I hurt you? Did I press too hard or is it the foul smelling medicine?" Truly, Sesshomaru was having hell with the medicine 'alcohol'. It hurt like hell when some got into his wounds and the smell was driving his sensitive nose crazy. The smell was so foul and strong; it began to sting his nose.

"No Rin…you can continue." Sesshomaru slightly panted. Even moving or shifting himself was painful.

So, Rin continued to bandage Sesshomaru's wounds with fresh, new bandages. After the hot spring with little Hakashi, she felt more refreshed and relaxed. Something she hadn't felt in what seemed like ages. Rin was about to start conversation, when she looked up and gasped. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep.

As Rin gazed upon Sesshomaru's sleeping form, she couldn't help notice that his head was slightly turned in a comfortable position and his lips were slightly parted, so that he could get more air into his lungs as he slept. His chest raised and lowered very slowly and very gently. His hair was spread all around his upper body, as if he was sleeping on a silver bed sheet.

Then, Rin felt something she never experienced in a long time. It was such a gentle feeling, as if nothing else mattered in the world. As if nothing really had a meaning at all and Rin didn't have care in the world. This feeling…the feeling of being as light as a feather. No trouble in the world. This feeling that Rin was suddenly going through, it was better then happiness itself. So soft…warming…comforting…. When she looked at Sesshomaru and the peaceful sleep he was in made her feel like her life was stitching itself back together. Sesshomaru would soon completely heal. She and her trio of demon-friends (Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un) could travel back to the Western lands and she could finally have the right opportunity to tell Sesshomaru an in-his-face, straight-out-answer, no-interferences on how she _truly_ feels about him, whether he loved her back or not, she was going to tell him what her heart longed to tell him for a few years.

'_He deserves all the rest he can have now; after all he's been through. I never really noticed how cute and innocent the almighty 'Lord of the Western Lands' looks while he sleeps. The good thing is he's okay now and after all this…I will still be him…by his side…always near him no matter what…and he will always be in my heart.'_

All the while Rin was thinking, she didn't notice her hands were still doing the job of bandaging his wounds and they were finally finished. With nothing else to do but stare at a gentle-sleeping dog demon, she decided to help the others with some around-the-house chores.

**Hours later…**

Sesshomaru had been in a gentle sleep for a while. While he was sleeping, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He soon became restless because of the feeling. And soon after, he could hear little whispers and snickers very close to the bed. Now he was sure that _someone_ was watching him.

His eyes opened slowly and looked right into the eyes of what seemed like seven small children right beside the bed. The biggest one, who looked about 6 or 7 years old, was the one in front. _'Probably the leader.' _Sesshomaru thought.

He rose and eyebrow at the children. "What do you children want?" He said sternly, agitated that they just whispered to each other while staring right at him.

Finally, the older one spoke, "Did you die?" he asked.

"No" came Sesshomaru's reply

"Oh…" then there were more whispering and snickering. "Are you gonna' die?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh…are you a scary demon?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the ignorant children. "If your alive right now after minuets of being near me, then I'm not a 'scary' demon."

"Oh…" the older one kept saying, and all the younger ones in the back just kept whispering and snickering.

"What type of demon are you?"

Sesshomaru inwardly growled at the children, then said, "Why is it any of your concern of what type of demon I am?"

The older boy shrugged, "just wanted to know. You look like Inuyasha, and he's half-_dog_ demon, and so we thought you were a dog demon too."

"Well…I am a dog demon as well, only full-blooded." Sesshomaru stated, turning his gaze away from the children.

"Whooooa", some of the children whispered.

Just then, the door slid open fast and Inuyasha stormed in. "There you all are! What do you think you're all doing in here? Get the hell out!!"

The children pouted and slowly walked out. "Your mean, Inuyasha! You won't let us have any fun! You never do!!"

"Like I care, you little brats! Just storming in my house uninvited and start sticking your nose in stuff that it doesn't belong!! Go outside and play your game with Hakashi!!" Inuyasha retorted.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "stupid little kids…if it were up to me…they couldn't come in the house PERIOD. But noooo', Kagome feels _sorry _for them and since their Hakashi's friends, I can't kick'em out!!"

After the kids left the room, Inuyasha took a deep a sigh and turned back to see his brother with his eyes closed.

"So…how are you holding up?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and studied Inuyasha. "…I'm healing." He said with a straight answer.

"Alright then…" Inuyasha said. Silence fell in the room and so did a long awkward pause before Inuyasha started talking again.

"…Don't ever do that again…" Inuyasha muttered out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't ever do that again. You know, that thing you did a few days ago with Tarakun and the whole 'giving your life away for us' thing…it was actually kind of…weird."

"Weird?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!!"

After a long, odd look at his brother, Sesshomaru finally sighed inwardly. "Knowing you, no one would really know what you mean."

Inuyasha took an exasperated sigh and began. "Well, what I mean is that…you don't…act like your self anymore. I guess it is a good thing, but still…"

"So what you mean is, you enjoyed it when we would attempt to fight to the death and insult each other?"

"Hell no! Of coarse not! It's just…my whole perspective on you has totally changed. Your attitude has lightened up, your strong distaste for humans has changed for the brighter, your acting somewhat 'nicer' to me and me to you, frankly, I can go on and on like this forever."

"It doesn't really matter if I changed. The only thing that matters is that I'll still be the same to those who threaten me and the one's I protect and that's how I want it. That way, they won't waist their time dying by my hands."

"You know, when that happened. After that blast and when your eyes glazed over and you fell backward in a pool of your own blood. …It was really strange. I've never seen nor felt such shock and mixed emotions before in my life. And to think that me and Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo at one point, would have wanted you dead…but they were worried about you and your health. Kagome was really worried that you were gonna die, and _that's_ saying something since you tried to kill her about 9 or so years ago."

Then Inuyasha whispered to himself, "_And to think…even I worried…_"

Sesshomaru was surprised. He had never looked at it that way before. He did save all their lives, but never thought of how worried they were about him dying. Rin and Jaken were all he thought about. At one time, he didn't even care if they worried about him. If he were to ever die, doubt that would happen though, but if he did, he just thought they would shrug their shoulders and move on. But no. When he would get hurt or in a bad situation, he would hear them call out to him. Their voices full of worry and devotion. For him. To say the least, it surprised him.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha yawned. "Well," Inuyasha said while yawing, "I've got to do some finishing touches on repairing the village. It's been along day. Heh, I guess this was the first 'brotherly' conversation we've ever had, huh?" Then, Inuyasha got a sly look. "See, you _are_ softening up after all, huh _big brother_!!"

The demon Lord gave his brother a 'you're pushing it' look. "You're just asking to have your head lopped off, and I'd be happy to apply."

"HA! And ladies and gentlemen, he's back!!" Inuyasha sarcastically cheered and walked out of the doorway laughing.

"Changed that much, huh?" Sesshomaru said to himself.

­**Later that Night… (**_some sexual content_

As quiet as she could, Rin tiptoed in the room to check on Sesshomaru.

But as she took the first step, a deep voice startled her. "I already knew you were coming in here. I could smell your scent getting stronger toward the room.

Rin smirked, then giggled. "Nothing gets past you, does it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru somewhat smiled at her, which made her heart lurch. "Anyway, I'm sorry, I wasn't with you so much today, I was helping Kagome, Sango, and also Jaken with some stuff. I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize. If you would have been here, you would have only seen me sleep." He said to her.

"I don't see a problem with that…" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru heard, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I just came to see how you were doing. You should get some rest now, so your wounds may heal." Rin smiled and began to walk out of the room, when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"And what about you? Where would you sleep tonight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, uhh…well, Kagome offered to lay out a 'sleeping bag' for me to sleep on in their living room and I didn't want to be a bother, so I said yes to her offer." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. " That is nonsense!! I will not have you sleep on the floor like some mangy animal!"

Rin tilted her head in confusion. "Sesshomaru, with all due respect, I don't have a choice, there's no other place to sleep" Sesshomaru cut her off.

"This bed is large enough for your slender form. You will be sleeping next to me." He stated.

Rin gasped and blushed. _'Whoa…talk about déjà vu. Not this again!' _Rin stated in her mind as she thought about the last time she had slept in the same bed with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think I should with you being injured in all. I mean, what if I move in my sleep and I accidentally hurt you? I would feel so ashamed of myself!!" Rin exclaimed.

"Nonsense Rin. I've slept next to you before and you are gentle as a feather in your sleep." He said softly.

Rin didn't say anything. _'What should I do? What should I do!?" _She thought frantically.

"I will not bring myself to beg, so I will only ask you softly. You need a place to sleep and I want you to sleep comfortably next to me. Could you?" His voice was so incredibly gentle and breathtaking. It was like candy for Rin's ears. _'Oh, how can I refuse something like that? He sounds so sweet, yet I'm still unsure. But, how can I ever say no to Sesshomaru…the man I love. Besides, he's wanting me to and it's just a simple favor?' _Rin thought.

"Alright…" she whispered softly as she slowly climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to Sesshomaru. With most of his strength, Sesshomaru pulled his left arm out and wrapped it around Rin. In return, Rin gently laid one hand on his chest, on a spot that didn't have a terrible wound.

'_This is heaven. And to think I refused to sleep next him. I would rather sleep on him without sleeping…WHAT!! Where did that come from? Heh, probably because he's soooo warm and his skin is soooo soft. Hell, even if he's been sleeping in the same bed, never moving for a few days, he still has that tantalizing musky smell. Oh, and his slow, long breathing. It's just like candy to my ears. But hearing him pant in ecstasy would be even sweeter… Aahhh! There I go again!! Damn you, you sick, perverted mind!! Stop it!!'_

'_Oh come on, you know you love it…' _something deep inside her said.

'_Well, I guess so…ooohh no! No, no! I won't start arguing with myself! It's creepy!!_

'_I wouldn't call it arguing. I'm just talking about what you've been wanting. I know you want to touch him, and I don't mean in a friendly manner…' _the voice deep inside her chuckled.

'_Argh! What are you talking about! He's my lord and savior! I couldn't touch him that way, even if he let me or not!"_

'_Oh, give me a break!! What about your daydreams that you use to have? Or when you wish you could grab his firm, muscled, and per-fect ass!? How do you explain that, huh?!!'_

'…'

'_Thought so…' _the inner voice said triumphantly.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin was in deep thought. He smirked when he saw a sudden surprised look on her face and her cheeks flushed the color of roses.

'_Hn. She must be in deep thought. I wonder if she's thinking dirty thoughts. That sudden expression tells me that she is. I wonder if it's about me? My sweet, comical Rin. I think I'll feed the fire._

Sesshomaru leaned in to her ear and breathed huskily. "You must sleep now Rin, you're clearly exhausted. I would like for you to get some much needed sleep…please." He whispered, stretching out the word 'please'

Strong shivers of pleasure ran through Rin's body. _'…Oh Gods…' _was all her mind could say while her voice was mute. Rin shook her head weakly. "Okay." She squeaked. She felt like a defenseless mouse against a sexy, seductive cat, or in this case, a dog.

"Goodnight, _my _Rin." Sesshomaru huskily whispered in her ear again.

And again, another strong wave of pleasures shot through her body. _'Oh Gods, this guy is just asking to get screwed. If he didn't have those wounds, I would already be on top of him, doing soooo many things to his delicious body.' _Rin thought, and unknown to her, Sesshomaru could smell her arousal growing.

That's when Rin's inner voice took over again. _'Ha! I knew it!! Oh, I'm going to have soooo much fun messing around with your dreams tonight!!'_

'_I don't care what you do! As long as it's about me and Sesshomaru.' _Rin retorted in her head.

"Umm…good night to you to Sesshomaru." Rin whispered and snuggled closer to him.

**A few Hours later… (**_some more sexual content_

The light from the full moon was the only light that evaded the room's darkness. It was silent as it was dark. No sounds of a cricket chirp or an owl hoot. It was just…silent.

Sesshomaru was the only one in the large hut that was awake. For some reason, he did not feel much like sleeping. He had done it for almost 3 days in a row. For the past few hours, he would stare up at the moon that was visible from the window, than turn his long gaze to stare at the beautiful maiden spooning next to him. His beautiful Rin. So exuberant in the moonlight. From her long eyelashes, to her soft, powder face. From the peaceful expression she wore as she slept, to the way her breasts rose and lowered from her peaceful breathing. It was too much. So much eye-candy in one place. _'And it's all mine. No one else would ever dare touch her without experiencing udder horror and torture under my wrath. To think, someone putting their hands on MY RIN. Feeling the skin under her clothing. Messaging her breasts and licking on her soft flesh. Pounding into her against her own will, making her scream in fear and pain…'_

Sesshomaru let out a quiet, yet fierce growl. His eyes were hazing over with crimson. The hatred and jealousy was overwhelming, but when he heard Rin moan from the vibration in Sesshomaru's chest from the growl, Sesshomaru calmed.

Rin shifted slightly. A moan escaped her lips and Sesshomaru saw that her eyelids twitched. _'She's just dreaming.' _Sesshomaru thought. Then, his thoughts were broken when her soft, velvety fingertips started to message his pectorals. Sesshomaru took a deep breath. It felt so good. His breath caught when her whole hand started to gently massage his chest. She was so gentle that his wounds felt like they were healing under her touch. Then, her hand started to travel slowly down his body, messaging all the way down. She messaged his pectorals, and then made her way down to his abs. Sesshomaru couldn't help a moan that escaped his lips. _' Is she… having a dream…about me?' _His thoughts were cut short as Rin's hand stopped at his navel. _'Oh Gods…Rin…' _Sesshomaru started panting. Rin circled his navel with her index finger.

"…Sesshomaru…" Rin moaned/whispered. _'She IS having a dream about me! But, what is she dreaming about…ah!' _Rin softly inserted a finger in his navel and made circular motions.

"Rin…oh Gods, Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered in a hoarse tone. His pants increased.

Then suddenly, Rin's hand started to travel lower towards his _member_. That's when Sesshomaru inwardly panicked. His eyes widened. _'I can't let Rin do this to me while she's asleep! Shit! Why does this her touch have to feel so good! _Sesshomaru lifted himself carefully on his elbows and shifted over so that Rin's hand would only travel to his thigh. But a strong sensation of pain shot through his being and gasped loudly as his upper body fell back to the bed, panting and gasping for air. _'Why did I have to forget about these damn wounds!' _He growled inwardly.

Rin shifted again and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Huh? Se-Sesshomaru…?" She said drowsily.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, who was panting from the pain, and then turned her gaze to her hand that was resting comfortable above his groin. When she noticed, her eyes went huge. She pulled her hand back as if it was on fire and crawled backwards away from Sesshomaru. But then she fell of the side of the bed with a loud shriek/scream.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled to see if she was all right. Rin shot up to her feet; her face flushed crimson and her chest heaving and panting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry my lord!! I didn't mean to cause you pain or touch you _there_!!" Rin shrieked. "Oh, I just knew I shouldn't have slept next you!! I just knew it!! I'm so sorry I hurt you!! I…I…"

"Rin, calm down, you didn't hurt me, I moved over" Rin cut him off.

"No! You moved because I was touching you!! Ugh, you must think I'm some sort of pervert or sicko'!!"

Sesshomaru raised his voice to her. "Rin! I don't think what you did was wrong!! It was just an accident; you moved your hand when you shifted in the bed!! That's all that happened! Calm down!" He left out the part about her moaning his name and feeling all over his torso.

Rin calmed her breathing. "I'm sorry…I just thought that…I mean…I didn't mean to hurt you…I shouldn't have slept in the same bed with you and…I'm sorry…" She said in a quiet voice.

"Rin, don't worry, I know you didn't mean to." Sesshomaru said softly.

"You must be so disgusted with me." Rin mumbled.

"No Rin, I'm not disgusted with you. Although, I'd like to know why you started to feel-me-up?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Rin gave a small smile, but kept the dark blush that stained her cheeks.

As Rin was about to talk, the sliding doors flew back and Inuyasha jumped into the room in attack mode, his hand rested on Tetsuiga's (sp?) hilt. Also, he was wearing no shirt, but only pants.

"What happened!? I heard screaming! Where's the…danger…eh, huh?" Inuyasha stared blankly at the sight in front of him. Rin was standing by the bed, her hair ruffled slightly and her pajama top open somewhat, from the fall, so that some of her cleavage was visible, and her face was flushed red. Then he turned to Sesshomaru, who had a surprised expression and the blankets were moved back and stopped just above Sesshomaru's _lower half_.

Inuyasha cocked his head back and talked suspiciously slow. "Oooookaaayy. Uhh, I thought I heard screaming, but…I guess not. 'ahem' Uhh, sorry if I disturbed you two getting _frisky_, I'm just gonna…"

"Inuyasha, don't be stupid. It's not at all what you think." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, I uhh…I fell of the bed." Rin said, fully embarrassed.

Inuyasha gave her a 'look' and didn't believe a word she said. "Yeah, right, whatever. Listen, if you guys need anything, just give a call." Inuyasha relaxed and walked out of the room, but stopped at the sliding door. "Oh, and one more thing. Would you two mind keeping it down in here if you're gonna get _frisky_. There's other people in this house ya' know." And with that, he left room.

"Rin, come back to bed and get some rest." Sesshomaru said softly

"Sesshomaru, I don't think I should. I'll go and take Kagome's sleeping bag and"

"Rin, don't disobey my orders, especially when it's for your well being."

Rin sighed and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Why do you have to be so caring Sesshomaru. You know I can't say no to you." She walked over to the bed and laid down, only this time she was a little distant from Sesshomaru.

In minuets, Rin was asleep, but the coolness of the room caused her to shiver. Sesshomaru noticed this.

'_Why can't things be easier than they are right now? Rin's been so tense lately. I wonder why?' _Sesshomaru thought. He slowly raised both arms and pulled Rin closer to him, then kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleep now my Rin. I love you." Sesshomaru whispered to himself more than to her. Rin automatically snuggled into his warmth.

Now, things were starting to stitch back together.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next Episode: Under the Lunar Rainbow **

**Finally! I'm done with chapter 6!! Yes! The next chapter is what all of you hentai's have been waiting for!! A Lemon!!! I got the title and idea from the episode of Koga and Ayame. It's gonna take me a while to make chapter 7. I'm still thinking on how to make the lemon. Oh well, Read n' Review! Please and thank you!! ;D**


	7. Under the Lunar Rainbow

A/N: And now! What you've all been waiting for! (especially you hentai's out there) I, bluecrazed, present to you! drum role LEMON!! To tell you the truth, I was soooo incredibly nervous and shy about making this chapter. For God's sakes, I'm only 14!! And I'm a proud virgin!! The lemon's coming at the middle/end of the story, so just kick back and relax! And enjoy the humor/romance/dirty moments!! EnJoY!!

There has been one question that I find some readers asking. Why did Sesshomaru have to get deathly injured and not Rin? Well, the answer to that is that I'm sick and tired of the whole 'damsel in distress' thing. You see it WAY too many times on the actual show and manga of 'Inuyasha' where Rin gets abducted MANY times and Sessho has to save her, and same thing goes for Inu and Kagome. I'm just sick of it and thought I could do something new!!

I am soooo touched by my reviewers! I just want to thank all of you soooo much!! I love you all!! sniff sob

**Disclaimer: pouting I don't own anything that belongs to Inuyasha, but this is my story dammit all!!**

Oh, and one more thing: R: Rin// RC: Rin's conscience// S: Sesshomaru// SC: Sesshomaru's conscience// You'll know what it means in the story!!

Chapter 7- Under the Lunar Rainbow 

"_Sleep now my Rin. I love you." Sesshomaru whispered to himself more than to her. Rin automatically snuggled into his warmth._

_Now, things were starting to stitch back together._

As the early morning sun shone through the window, the sleeping figure known as Sesshomaru rested peacefully on the bed. His peaceful breathing, the rise and fall of his chest as he slept, and the chirping of the morning birds from outside were all in rhythm with each other. Nothing went undisturbed, until Sesshomaru felt a stinging sensation on his neck.

Acting on reflex, Sesshomaru's right hand flew up and slapped his neck. When he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his palm, he smirked. "I should have known."

"Ugh, greetings and salutations, Lord Sesshomaru." Myoga said as he wafted into Sesshomaru's palm.

"Myoga, what a pleasant visit, but surprisingly, I was actually expecting you." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Myoga straightened himself out and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I understand that you would. Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome had given me careful instructions not to wake you as I drained the poison from your veins, and I have to admit, since you _do_ have you father's delicious blood, I just couldn't help myself to some. But all is forgiven I hope?"

"Wrong timing to be truthful, old flee." Sesshomaru slapped his hands together, crushing Myoga. Myoga stumbled and rubbed his head. "I guess I deserve that for my pureblood-addicted self. Although, I did get most of the poison out of your system, your body can fight off whatever's left." Myoga pointed to a bucket that was filled halfway with a dark purple-red liquid.

Sesshomaru's stomach lurched. "Is _that _the poison?" He asked. Myoga nodded. "Be grateful I got here as soon as I could or that poison would've traveled throughout your body and killed you by only two days."

"Hn. Then I guess I owe a small debt of gratitude to you." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I _do_ have something in mind…" Myoga said slyly as he jumped back on Sesshomaru's neck and began to drink the delicious pure dog demon blood.

"I'm losing my patience with you, flee." Sesshomaru let out a warning growl and slapped Myoga away a second time.

Then, he noticed something. "Myoga, where is Rin?"

"Hmm…I think she's helping out Lady Kagome and Lady Sango with some chores. Why do you ask?" Myoga replied.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and lay back onto the bed. "When you leave, may you find her and tell her to see me?"

Myoga bowed. "Of coarse Lord Sesshomaru." Then, he sprang off, cursing himself under his breath. "Ugh, darn this tiny body of mine!"

After Myoga had left the room, the only thing Sesshomaru could do was be left to his thoughts.

_S: 'Why did I wish to see Rin? It's just like any other morning. Why did she get up so early? She usually sleeps late. Hmm…could it be from the events that took place last night? Why was she so tense and apologetic? She only grazed my body with her velvety hand? Heh, it did feel incredible…NO! I don't need to think those kind of rude thoughts!'_

_SC: 'You have to admit, what she was doing was VERY erotic.' _Sesshomaru's inner being said. (conscience)

_S: 'You know it's not very healthy to argue with one's self.' _Sesshomaru growled.

_SC: 'Oh come now, argue is such a strong word, I would much rather refer to it as 'we both don't agree on something, so we both share our thoughts' or something like that._' the inner voice shot back.

_S: 'You're never much of any help conscience! You only show up when sex and embarrassing situations are involved.' _Sesshomaru retorted.

_SC: 'Well, that's obviously when you need me the most! Don't be so dull "Lord of the Western Lands"! _The conscience laughed.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, _'So you're insulting me instead of helping me now!!'_

_SC: "Naw, I'm giving you compliments!! Oh, what do you think?' _The conscience retorted sarcastically.

_S: 'Why are you here anyway!!?'_

_SC: 'I've come to talk about you and Rin.'_

_S: 'Hn, there's not much to talk about, I love her and that's that.'_

_SC: 'Well yeah, but you haven't told her, haven't you?'_

_S: '…'_

_SC: 'Point taken…'_

_S: 'Nonsense!! I'm waiting for the right time!!'_

_SC: Oh shut up! You've had lots of 'right times' and you haven't told her yet! Hahaha! Are you a coward LORD Sesshomaru?'_

_S: 'You DARE call me a coward you insolent mind!!'_

_SC: 'Okay then tell her when she walks into the room! Pull that large tree stump out of your ass and tell her how you feel!'_

Just then, Rin slowly walked into the room. "Uh, Sesshomaru, did you wish to see me?" Her voice made him jump slightly. Sesshomaru inwardly cursed his bad luck.

"Yes, Rin take a seat." Sesshomaru said softly. Rin complied and sit in the chair next to him.

"Is something the matter, Sesshomaru?" Came the calm and gentle voice of Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded. _'This isn't going to be easy by far.' _He thought.

"Rin, I've been wanting to say something to you for a quite a while now…" He started.

Rin inwardly froze. _'Oh gods! Is he going to say what I think he's going to say!?'_

_RC: 'If he is, then if I were you, I would jump on him, wounds or no wounds, and ride that sucker till he can't feel his legs and"- _Rin cut her conscience off.

'_OH MY GODS!! What are you talking about you sick, sick, SICK mind!! At least not now!!'_

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Umm, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Rin said

"I've been thinking and what I need to tell you is…" Sesshomaru glanced up at her. Her beautiful face, those large, deep, and innocent chocolate orbs, and that sweet smile were just too much pressure. He couldn't believe he was starting to hold back now. But he felt as if he needed to wait, at least for a little while longer.

"Rin…it's awfully cold in this room. I would appreciate it if you would go and fetch some blankets for me." He asked.

Rin felt her heart drop slightly, but covered it with a smile. "Yes Sesshomaru, I will return shortly." Rin stood up and walked out of the room, but stopped in the hallway.

_R: 'Damn…I thought he was going to say he loved me. I was wrong. Dead wrong! What if he doesn't love me! Oh, what am I thinking, of coarse he doesn't love me. I don't deserve him and I guess he can see that. It's too obvious that I'm a lowly human girl that loves a powerful, royal, and beautiful dog-demon-lord.' _Rin thought as she felt tears come to her eyes, and that's when her conscience broke in.

_RC: 'What are you saying! Pull yourself together before I mentally bitch-slap you!! You can't give up and think he doesn't love you!!_

_R: 'But what if he _doesn't_ love me!?' _Rin protested.

_RC: 'I know for a fact that he loves you!'_

_R: 'Pfft! Look who I'm talking to here! My perverted, wanton conscience!!'_

_RC: 'Hey! I'm trying to help you here! Show some respect!'_

_R: 'Well you're not helping! There's no proof that he loves me!'_

_RC: 'That's because you haven't told him you loved him yet!'_

_R: 'Well, what if he didn't love me back? What if he rejects me!? I'll be the most idiotic person alive!! And not to mention what how he'll react! Hell, he'll probably shun me away and never talk to me again. OR he could think of me as a disgusting creature that loves her LORD!!'_

_RC: 'Get a hold of yourself! That's Lord Sesshomaru you're talking about! He would NEVER abandon you for how you truly feel! He cares for you Rin…he loves you. At least give it a try and tell him?" _

_R: 'You're right! I should tell him! I'll wait till the night of the Lunar Rainbow, which isn't until tomorrow night. That way, I'll practice on how I should tell him and it would be so romantic!'_

_RC: 'That's my girl!! But I'd wish you would hurry up! I'm dying to see Sesshomaru's bare-naked ass! Ugh, it's almost painful to see him in clothing!! Let me just tell you if I ever get the chance to see a naked Sesshomaru, first: I'll throw him onto the ground and seduce him like crazy until he's begging like a dog! Then, I'll start licking'-_

Rin put her hands on top of her head and started shaking her head. '_STOP IT! STOP IT! Gods, you're causing me to blush, you perverted conscience of mine!! Jeez, why do you have to be so wanton and needy for sex?!'_

_RC: 'It's you that's thinking all of this; I'm just your conscience!'_

Rin chuckled to herself and walked off to get the blankets.

**Meanwhile…**

Sesshomaru took deep sigh. _'I can't believe I just backed down like that! What is wrong with me?'_

_SC: '…Coward…' _His conscience said frustratingly

_S: '…Silence conscience…!' _Sesshomaru retorted.

_SC: 'Why did you not tell her?'_

_S: 'I'm going to wait.'_

_SC: 'Wait? Wait for what, until the day she dies!?'_

_S: 'Tomorrow night, under the Lunar Rainbow.'_

_C: 'Oooohh, being Mr. Romantic are we?'_

_S: 'Silence, Rin deserves the best and I am to give her the best!'_

_C: 'Ooookay, well I've got to go now! I think you can handle things on your own from here.'_

Sesshomaru waited until he was sure his conscience disappeared, then sighed and closed his eyes for some much needed rest.

"So this is the Lord Sesshomaru I've heard so much about." Came a female voice. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and scanned the room, but he could find nothing. _'Am I hearing things?'_

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Suddenly, a woman appeared next to his bed. She was half tall, half short. Her navy-blue hair reached her waist and she had the most beautiful aqua eyes that matched her slightly tan skin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon before him. "Explain your reason for being here, woman." He demanded.

The demon lightly chuckled. "Oh, where _are_ my manners. My name is Yuri, and I am here to deliver a message for you from my mate, Lord Tarakun."

"Your _mate_, Tarakun?! So you _are_ Lady Yuri." Sesshomaru growled.

"So you _have_ heard of me. Why I'm so flattered." Yuri continued her light chuckles.

"What message do you bring from him?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yuri stopped her light laughs and smiled. "He said something about wanting you to meet him at his castle once you have regained your strength. He said he wanted to finish you off."

Sesshomaru stared at Yuri for some time. "How does he know that I'm still alive?"

"A wild guess, I suppose." Yuri said half-heartedly. "But of coarse, how can anyone kill a powerful demon lord such as you, Lord Sesshomaru." She smirked and walked closer to the bed, swinging her hips in a seductive motion as she walked.

"You can tell your mate that once I am fully healed, I will take his offer of battle." Sesshomaru told her.

"Mmm…such a valiant demon you are my lord, any woman would die for someone with such determination, strength, and looks as you have. You could have all kinds of women bowing down at your feet." Yuri stopped right next to the bed and looked down upon Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his glance away form Yuri. "Your praising does not flatter nor interest me."

"Oh really? Well then, maybe this will get your interest spiked." Yuri climbed onto the bed and straddled Sesshomaru's hips.

"Wench! Refrain yourself at once!" He growled.

"On the contrary, you are still weak and injured, therefore, you can't attack me without exhausting yourself." she pouted. "Hmph! Too bad your heart is already stolen by another or I would have used a seduction spell on you my little doggy."

Sesshomaru growled at her. "I have already told you to refrain yourself from my sight! This is your last warning wench!"

"Oh come now, Lord Sesshomaru, don't be so cruel with your words. I only want to know what you taste like."

Sesshomaru gave her a confused look, but confusion turned to surprise when Yuri leaned down and placed her lips on his.

He couldn't do anything to remove her. He was too shocked and if he moved, the wounds would reopen, followed by searing pain.

While Sesshomaru wasn't concentrating, Yuri used this time to her advantage and plunged her tongue into his mouth, tasting him while her hands moved up and down his sides.

'_What is this bitch doing to me! Why can't I get her off!?'_

Finally, she broke away and licked her lips. "Mmm…so delicious."

Sesshomaru let out a fierce growl. "Bitch, how DARE you!!"

Yuri smirked and stood off the bed. "So sorry I won't be able to ravish you more, after all, I do have commitment to my darling mate."

"Dirty slut!" He barked. Yuri chuckled at him.

The sounds of footsteps here in the hallway and Sesshomaru knew that Rin was coming back.

"Uh-oh, looks like your little human mistress is coming back." Yuri taunted, "I'd better leave. You wouldn't want to break her heart. That would mean you can't screw the little bitch anymore."

Just as the sliding doors of the room opened, Yuri disappeared with a wave of her hand, leaving behind a splotch of colored dust and sparkles where she stood.

"I got the blankets you wished for, my lord." Rin said as she walked into the room. She noticed Sesshomaru's expression and stopped. It was difficult to describe. In his eyes, Rin saw a mixture of what seemed to be surprise, anger, and something else she couldn't describe.

Finally, she spoke up. "Umm…Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" She asked timidly. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to Rin, his expression softened. "Yes Rin, I'm fine."

Rin lifted the blankets to his gaze. "I got the blankets you wanted?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin laid the blankets over the one's that were already on him.

"There, that should do it. Is there anything you need, my lord?" Rin asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"Actually, there is," Sesshomaru said, thinking about his early encounter with Lady Yuri, "Later this evening, I'm going to ask for your assistance. I'm going to try to stand and at least walk a bit. Will you assist me?"

"Of coarse Sesshomaru, I would be happy to help. But…why so soon?" Rin asked.

"Lets just say a little memory of that bastard Tarakun has slipped into my mind. I'm going to have to fight him soon enough." Sesshomaru growled.

It felt as if time had stopped for Rin. Her heart twisted in pain. All the memories of the past week flooded her mind. When O-Kaitsu had barged in Sesshomaru's chambers and demanded Rin to be his mate, when she was kidnapped by him, and the time of O-Kaitsu's death. Then the other memories of when Sesshomaru had no control over his body and had almost raped Rin, to the time she first saw Tarakun and his minions attacking Inuyasha's village. And then the worst of the memories. The very minuet she saw Tarakun's sword plunge into Sesshomaru's stomach and seeing him lying in a large pool of his own blood…his clothes tattered and his skin torn. Even the nightmare she had about O-Kaitsu laughing as his brother Tarakun repeatedly stabbed a chained Sesshomaru.

Rin's legs felt as if they were to buckle and give out at any second, her heart pounding into her ribs. She didn't dare want to go through the pain of almost losing him again. Not again. If she lost Sesshomaru, then she lost apart of herself, and she knew that. She couldn't possibly live without him. She would die of a broken heart.

"…Sesshomaru…" Rin squeaked quieter than even a whisper.

Sesshomaru turned his attention toward her. He could very well smell the fear intensify in her being. He even noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably. Her beautiful powder-soft face as white as sheetrock.

"Rin…are you alright? You look ill?" He said with much concern.

Rin wearily nodded her head. "Uh-huh…I-I'm okay." She stuttered. Sesshomaru was sure she going to faint.

"Rin…maybe you should lie down for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked again.

Rin gained her composure and faked a small smile. "I am alright my lord, I just have a lot on my mind. Umm…if you'll excuse me, I've got some errands to do. I'll see you later today, to help you stand and walk?"

Sesshomaru nodded, Rin bowed and left the room. As soon as she was out of the room, Sesshomaru felt weird about their encounter. _'What was that? Why did Rin act so odd?'_

_**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**_

Rin walked out of the room, down the hallway, and out of hut, with no one stopping her or questioning her actions, she walked into the forest until she reached the God Tree.

Then, just like she thought would happen, her legs buckled and gave out and she fell to her knees, sobbing quietly and holding her heart.

"No…" She whispered through her sobs, "No…this can't happen…Sesshomaru, I don't want to risk almost losing you again…please, my heart can't bare anymore pain."

After a moment of silence, Rin finally gained her composure, stood up, and leaned against the God Tree. "Why am I acting like this? I've never doubted my Lord Sesshomaru's strength before, I know he's the strongest being I've ever known, so why do I fear his death?"

Rin sat there quietly for a few more minuets to calm down until returning.

_**I'verunoutofdeviderideassoi'mgoingtojustwritetadeviderexplainingthati'verunoutofdeviderideas? **_

Meanwhile…

"It's funny thinking of how many hours of looking at the ceiling will get to you. Actually, it's almost pathetic." Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was as much fun as watching Inuyasha argue with little kids, which in his opinion, was sort of amusing on how the children would beat him, but other than that, staring at the ceiling for more than 15hours a day was not something he would rather do. He would much rather be sleeping, but every time he closed his eyes, his thoughts would start harassing him with thoughts…of Rin.

He sat up and ran a hand through his long silver hair, his mind plagued with troublesome thoughts. _'Why do I keep thinking about what happened between Rin and me today? It was just an ordinary talk, nothing else. But, why did she suddenly act strange? Was it something I said perhaps? Dammit! Why do I have this bad feeling in my gut!?'_

_SC: 'That my friend is guilt.' _Sesshomaru's conscience broke in.

_S: 'Guilt? Why am I…wait a minuet…not you again!!'_

_SC: 'Oh, big surprise, I'm always here genius!' _His conscience retorted sarcastically.

_S: 'So you're only in my mind to insult me? Hmph, some help you are conscience!'_

_SC: 'That's complete nonsense! I'm not insulting you. I'm just…giving you pep talk!'_

_S: Pep talk!? You call insulting me and downing every decision I make, Pep talk!?' _

_SC: '…Yes……yes I do. Why? Is there a problem with a little motivational conversations between you and me?'_

_S: 'Motivational!?! If you were a living being, I would have already killed you horribly!'_

_SC: 'Yeah, I know. Sucks doesn't it? I bet you're just wishing to get rid of my annoying self, aren't you?' _

_S: 'Well, I guess you are a decent conscience after all if you've already figured that out.'_

_SC: 'Why thank you- HEY!! That was uncalled for! Just for that, I'm not going to help you anymore!! GOOD-BYE!!!'_

"Thank you Gods." Sesshomaru muttered to himself. "Maybe now, I can get some peace and rest……or……I _could_ just try standing up? I can feel my legs now and I my wounds are almost fully healed, hmm…maybe I could try it just once."

Sesshomaru sat up in bed and steadied himself. Moving very slowly, he maneuvered his body to where his feet softly touched the wooden floor on the side of the bed. While he was moving, pain from the wounds would coarse through him, forcing him to take a breath. _'Damn, I hope the pain is only from the wounds and that I don't have bedsores.' _

Sesshomaru had finally made it to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His torso hurt like hell, but he ignored the pain. His body ached from stiffness and sleep. He sat there staring at his feet for a few minuets, trying to decide how to stand without searing pain. He also took the time to look at himself, and what he saw made him disgusted with himself.

He reeked of the scent of dried blood. His torn hakamas that were once a beautiful pearl white were now ripped, torn, dried blood and dirt-stained mess. But hey, at least he had on those or he would be completely nude. His once pearl white haori is probably torn and bloodied. He would only guess that the miko Kagome had thrown it away or burned it. His torso was bare, except for the bandages that acted as somewhat as a cover. His shoes however, were on the floor next to the bed where his swords lay. He would later send Jaken on a mission to bring him new clothes. Ugh, he really needed a bath.

Now, the next step was the hardest. Something that the almighty 'Lord of the Western Lands' himself would have to fiercely battle with.

Standing

Planting his feet on the ground with determination, Sesshomaru slowly inched off the bed, using his arms to lift himself. The first attempt was working well, until one of his arms buckled, sending him falling back to the bed. He tried the best he could to not groan in pain. But only one failed try wasn't going to stop him, so, he sat back up on the end of the bed and tried again. No luck. The smooth, almost slippery, wooden floor against his feet didn't hold and his right foot slid from under him, causing him to fall back harder on the bed. A deep, loud howl of pain ran through the empty and large hut.

Sesshomaru laid there, body sprawled sideways on the bed while legs hung off the side. He stayed in that position for few minuets. "Well", Sesshomaru muttered, "I've gone this far, no chance giving up." After that was said, Sesshomaru resumed the sitting position.

He sat there on the edge of the bed, his legs planted on the ground and his hands gripped the edge and thought, _'How am I going to do this if every time I try, my limbs buckle and slip? ………hmm what if I were to…no……._

After thinking a minuet more, Sesshomaru finally got an idea. And to shock the whole world, it came from the thought of what Inuyasha would do. The art of acting before thinking.

With his hands clenched tightly to the edge of the bed, his feet tensely planted to the wooden floor, Sesshomaru inhaled a deep breath and, with all his strength, jolted his body up. And at last, he was standing.

Sesshomaru felt like a statue. Stiff and paralyzed. One fall, and you would shatter into a thousand pieces. The pain in his torso was making the feeling a lot more realistic, not to mention the teeter and totter of his legs because of how weak they were due to the poison.

He finally put all his concentration on his legs and after a few minuets; he finally started taking steady, cautious steps away from the bed and towards the door.

Once he was out the door, Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, wanting desperately to slump to the ground and rest, but the idea to attempt getting back up kept him from it.

"Need some help?" Said the overly smug voice.

"That depends, is that supposed to be an offer to help me?" Sesshomaru smirked, looking up to see a smug Inuyasha with his arms crossed like always and Rin.

"Who me? Feh, I'm not offering to help, I was just observing your pathetic ass trying to walk." Inuyasha grinned teasingly, knowing that his brother wouldn't be much of a threat at this point.

Sesshomaru growled, "You just love seeing me like this don't you?"

"Aww, how'd ya know?" Inuyasha teased back.

"Inuyasha quit, you could at least help your own brother walk again?" Rin softly scolded and walked over to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha huffed.

Rin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My lord, are you alright? You look exhausted. Would you allow me to help you walk back to your room?"

"No Rin, I need to continue." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then I shall assist you." Rin said, placing his right arm over her shoulders and helping him stand straight. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised at her sudden determination to help him. He didn't want Rin to help, but he was too exhausted to argue.

Rin softly pulled Sesshomaru away from the wall and helped him regain his balance. She started to take baby-steps towards the end of the hall where Inuyasha stood. He was improving a lot faster than expected.

Inuyasha smirked, "Heh, I thought I'd never see the day when ol' Sesshomaru himself would need help from a human."

Before Sesshomaru could glance up, Rin was already giving him glares. "Oh, don't be jealous that I'm helping him and you're not Inuyasha. All you had to do was ask."

"Ugh, why the hell would I be _jealous_?! ME being jealous of YOU helping HIM. Hahahaa…I don't think so!" Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru slowly walked past Inuyasha, "Remind me to kill you when I feel better." He hissed dangerously in his ear. Inuyasha visibly shuddered, but Sesshomaru didn't see.

After they made to the main room where the entrance of the hut was, Sesshomaru leaned away from Rin's gentle hold and against the wall. He had never been so exhausted in his life.

"Sesshomaru, you should sit there until you build up enough strength." Rin told him.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't need to rest now Rin, I have enough strength to continue."

"Please don't be so stubborn my lord, I'm only asking that you take it easy and rest, just for right now. Please!" Rin demanded. Sesshomaru was flabbergasted. He opened his mouth to say something when Inuyasha broke in.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks you're a stubborn jackass!!" Inuyasha exclaimed to him. "It runs in the family." Then, Inuyasha used his foot and pushed his brothers back legs, causing him to fall on his knees and moan in pain.

"Dammit Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru moaned/growled, his arm rapped on his stomach.

Rin turned to Inuyasha, who was smiling. She went over to him as if she was going to hug him. "Inuyasha…" Rin said sweetly and almost pulled him into a hug when she brought her knee up and forced into his crotch.

Inuyasha let out a shrill of pain and collapsed to the floor, both hands on his crotch. "Rin…you bitch…why did you…"

"There were other ways to get him to rest you idiot!" Rin scolded. "You deserved to get kicked there!!"

Sesshomaru admired her loyalty towards her. He knew he should feel pity for Inuyasha getting kneed in the balls, but it was too amusing to see him rolling on the floor, whimpering like a child.

"HOUSHI!" They heard an angry howl from outside.

"No Sango! Please, I-I can explain!!!"

'BAM'

Miroku went flying through the hut door and landed in the middle of the room. Sango charged in after him, her boomerang fastened tightly in her hands.

"You stupid cheating Houshi! You didn't think I would catch you in the act with those two young village girls!?!" Her voice dripped poison.

"My dear Sango, it was not what you think, I-I was just—they were new to the village and I was giving them a tour! Honest!"

"Oh yeah right Miroku! I saw where your hands were on those women!! You were groping all over them! Don't lie to me!!" Sango raised her boomerang, about to smack some sense into Miroku.

"NO Sango NO!! You wouldn't hurt you dear husband who still has a head injury…w-would you?" Miroku coward in fear below Sango.

"Well then, you should have thought about that before groping those young woman in front of your DEAR WIFE!!!"

She was about to hit him when they both stopped and noticed something. They had an audience.

Sango and Miroku turned their head to see Sesshomaru glaring at them with an arched eyebrow in amusement. Rin was trying to quiet her giggling and Inuyasha was still on the floor, whimpering like a child while holding his crotch.

Sango's face turned a shade darker than crimson. "Uhh…" was all she could say. Miroku fake coughed before he noticed Inuyasha.

"Uh, Inuyasha, are you okay? Why are you rolling on the floor?"

Inuyasha whined, "Rin…she…she kneed me in the balls!!"

Miroku winced, "ouch."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Sango turned to Miroku.

"NO Sango, anything but that!!" Miroku got up and ran past Sango.

"Hey Rin, thanks for the idea." Sango said and ran out the door of the hut.

Rin couldn't control her giggling. "What a couple, huh?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. The way he saw couples around here, it was as if fate was teetering him back and forth, side to side.

**//////////the next day\\\\\the next night//////////the next day\\\\\ the next night////////// the next day\\\\\**

The rest of that day went by slowly and quietly. That night went just as slowly. Rin slept next to Sesshomaru with no interruptions. Sesshomaru didn't need bandages anymore, but Kagome insisted he did. His wounds were scarring and slowly disappearing, but the healing skin was still sensitive and raw. Sesshomaru had sent Jaken back to the castle to obtain new clothes for him and Rin. Jaken brought Sesshomaru and new haori and hakamas followed by a new sash, boots, and armor. He had brought Rin a new, blue and silver kimono with a silver sash, but Rin said she would rather wear those weird looking clothes that Kagome gave her for the time being.

Sesshomaru sat against one of the walls of the main room of the hut. His mind heavily in concentration of what he was planning to do later. He was going to get Rin alone in the forest, under the Lunar Rainbow and tell her how he felt. He new that it wouldn't be at all easy for him, for he was always bad about sharing his feelings, so instead, he shut his emotions out. Especially romance.

But that never stopped the offers. All the woman, demon and human that he met only wanted the same things from him. Great sex and to mate with a rich, young demon Lord.

Sesshomaru saw through their plans of seduction. He wasn't flattered a bit at their praising of him. He had accidentally eavesdropped on the Southern Lord's twin daughters Kimi and Yoka. The two were having a little conversation on who would win him over first.

**Flashback 2years ago**

_Sesshomaru stood outside the guestroom door. He had heard his name when the Southern Lord's twin daughters were talking._

"_Well we can't both mate him, it wouldn't be right." Yoka's voice was heard through the door by Sesshomaru's sensitive ears._

"_Then one of us will just have to swoon his attention more than the other one." Kimi said._

"_Oh? Is that a challenge dear sister?" Yoka smirked._

"_A challenge? Oh please, we all know I'm going to be the new 'Lady of Western Lands'!" Kimi laughed. This insulted Yoka and also Sesshomaru._

"_Give me a break Kimi, you just like him for his body!!" Yoka hissed back at her sister._

"_That and he's rich and young! It's a double take!! Dead sexy and rich."_

_Sesshomaru nearly gagged._

_After a few seconds, Yoka's voice broke through, "Yeah, but there's something about Lord Sesshomaru that makes it hard to be next to him. He's so cold and emotionless and his eyes are so deep and dangerous."_

"_Yeah…I guess so…. I wonder if he's a screamer. No wait! A howler!!" Kimi giggled._

_Yoka widened her eyes in surprise. "Kimi!!" She squealed and playfully punched her sister's arm. Kimi and Yoka started giggling._

_Yoka stopped giggling first. "I heard that the only person that Lord Sesshomaru shows his feelings to is that human whelp that lives here. Umm…Rin, yeah that's it, Rin's her name."_

_Kimi instantly stopped laughing. "That's one thing I forgot about. If one of us mates Lord Sesshomaru, then we have to be nice to that human!"_

"_Yeah, but…what happens in the bedroom is totally worth it!" Yoka whispered and both girls broke into giggles._

"_Okay, okay…" Kimi cleared her throat, "The first one who beds Lord Sesshomaru will be his mate and the loser will leave the castle. And we will most certainly NOT tell Father, he and Lord Sesshomaru have a great acquaintanceship."_

_Both girls agreed to the agreement._

**End of Flashback**

Sesshomaru shuddered at the memory. He had never remembered feeling so used and disgusted. And what they had said about Rin, _his_ Rin, it made his blood boil. After that, they tried pathetically to seduce him, but just humiliated themselves. Even their father, the Lord of the South, had noticed their unusual behavior towards Sesshomaru.

And just to piss the two twins off, Sesshomaru spent a lot more of his time with Rin. He very much had enjoyed the look on their faces as he would walk with Rin through her garden and even allow himself to show a soft smile when she laughed. It was priceless.

Sesshomaru thoughts were interrupted as he heard Inuyasha arguing with Hakashi and his friends from the across the room.

"Dammit you little whelps, this is the last time I'm going to tell you this! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU STORIES!! Quit asking me!!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Aww, come on Inuyasha! Just one story!! Please!" The older one said.

"NO!!"

"Please Daddy!?" Hakashi whimpered.

"Hakashi, I said no!"

"Pleeeeeease?" Hakashi begged.

"I said no!"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome walking in the room with a basket full of freshly washed clothes. "Why don't you just tell them a story?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, I don't know any good stories! I'm not even a good storyteller!"

"You don't have to be a good story teller, just tell them a story so they'll be quiet." Kagome disappeared into the hallway.

Inuyasha gave a tiresome sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you a story." Inuyasha sat down, legs folded and the kids scrambled around him.

"Let's see…" Inuyasha thought of a story to tell.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door of the hut. "Inuyasha." He called. Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "What?" Sesshomaru hesitated. Inuyasha gave his brother a curious look. "Hey Sesshomaru, are ya down to Earth?" He looked back at Inuyasha. "If…if you see Rin…tell her…" Sesshomaru took a deep sigh; "tell her to meet me in the forest that's named after you. I wish to speak with her alone."

Inuyasha watched his brother's confusing expression, but soon understood. With a half-hearted smile, he nodded, "sure." Sesshomaru nodded back and left.

This was it. Tonight was the night Sesshomaru would tell Rin a straight answer. That he loved her. And he realized the consequences of allowing having a human be his mate, but he didn't care. Sesshomaru wanted some of his blood to flow through her veins, that way; she would live as long as he does. He wanted to spend the rest of his long life with Rin. He knew he would protect her from any danger, to always have her next to him, to never let her leave his sight. He wanted to start a family with Rin, wanted her full of his pups.

And then he thought about rejection. What if she rejected his love? At times, when it was just him and Rin, he could smell her arousal, but he wasn't sure, as far as he knew, she loved him like an older brother or a best friend, but never did he think she love him enough to mate with him. Sesshomaru's pace slowed. Was telling Rin how he felt really worth a broken heart? Of coarse it was! His mind yelled at him not to back down. No, this was the night he was going to let her know no matter what the consequences.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It had been along day of work for Rin. She had voluntarily helped around the village and she was exhausted. But she knew her day wasn't complete. She had to find Sesshomaru. She longed to tell him what her heart screamed for. She longed for his touch and warmth. For Sesshomaru to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

Rin walked into the hut to find Inuyasha with a large lump on his head and Kagome scolding him. Hakashi was attached to her leg with his face buried. She listened in on what they were talking about.

"I swear if Hakashi gets nightmares, you are so dead!!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha raised his head, "Hey, they wanted me to tell them a story, and I told them one! It wasn't even that scary!"

"Of coarse _your_ not scared! But these are little kids Inuyasha, Hakashi is too young to hear that kind of scary stories!"

Inuyasha just huffed. Rin walked up to Kagome and tapped her shoulder. Kagome whirled around and her expression faded at the sight of Rin. "Hey Rin, what's up?"

"Umm…I was hoping you could tell me where Sesshomaru is?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, sorry, I haven't seen him all day." Inuyasha pricked his ears. "Hey! That reminds me! Sesshomaru said he wanted you to meet him in my forest. I think he wanted to talk with you? He looked kind of disturbed about something."

This made Rin somewhat nervous. He was disturbed with something? Could it involve her? Rin bowed goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha and walked towards the door when she heard a scream.

"Noooo!! Lady Rin, don't go into the forest!! The Blob will eat you!!" Hakashi screamed. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!"

Rin tried to cover her laugh. She knew Inuyasha was in for it now!

Rin walked towards the forest of Inuyasha, her mind set on why he wanted to see her and talk to her so late at night. _'Mabey…if this just a normal talk with him, I can tell him how I feel! Oh my Gods, tonight is the Lunar Rainbow! I forgot! Tonight I have to speak with him.'_

Rin wanted so desperately to tell him how she felt. Her heart ached from the lack of that kind of knowledge between them. Her dream was to start a family with Sesshomaru. She wanted to have his pups and raise them with him together. That's all she wanted in this harsh world…to be near him every waking minuet.

Rin walked through the dark and silent forest, the full moon's light helped light up some of the path of which she took.

Then, she walked out and into an open meadow. Her breath caught in her throat. It was absolutely beautiful! The soft wind blew the tall grass in waves along the open field. The moon's light caused the grass to give off an exuberant glow. And what finished the beautiful portrait-like picture was the Lunar Rainbow that stretched across the dark, starry night.

"Rin."

Rin gasped and whirled around to the voice, but what she saw was two glowing amber eyes in the darkness of the trees.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Rin stuttered. Sesshomaru walked out of the darkness and slowly approached her. Her skin so radiant in the moonlight, she almost looked like some kind of Goddess.

Sesshomaru quietly walked up beside her, his eyes gazing at the ground. The silence was confusing Rin. Didn't he want to have a talk with her? It was all too confusing.

Rin said his name just as he said her name. They both looked at each other for a second. "I'm sorry my lord, were you going to say something?" Rin stuttered. "No Rin, you were about to say something as well. Why don't you say what you need to say first?" He told her. Maybe he could stall time for himself.

Rin quickly looked at the ground, her face tinted pink. She took a deep breath. "Well, I was actually wanting to talk to you out here as well. Weird, huh?" She giggled slightly. Sesshomaru said nothing.

Rin looked up at the sky. "The Lunar Rainbow sure does look beautiful. I haven't seen it in a very long time. I even heard that one finds true love under a Lunar Rainbow." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru only nodded, his gaze carefully set on the Rainbow.

'_Why is he so silent? He's acting so weird? And why am I stalling! I should just tell him already!'_

"Sesshomaru, there's something I've really wanted to tell you. I'm hoping that you would listen carefully to what I have to say." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru slowly lowered his head to stare at Rin. He could easily tell her nerves were on edge.

'_Here it goes…' _Rin took a deep breath and began. "Sesshomaru, I've been with you for almost a decade, and my life has never been better. It was as if nothing had changed in my life during all those years, but…some things did change…for me." Sesshomaru noticed her expression softened. _'What is she trying to say? That she's miserable now?'_ Sesshomaru felt a pain in his heart.

Rin continued, "Ever since I've met you, I have always thought of you as a protector or an older brother…but now…I can't see that anymore. For some time now, I felt as if our relationship was stronger than that. It was…much deeper to my eyes, but I new that could never be. You, a powerful Taiyoukai, and me, a village orphan girl. It pained me to understand that we could never have anything stronger."

Those words, they cut Sesshomaru deep. He was speechless. Utterly astounded would be a better way of saying it. He had never known how much Rin went through thinking that he didn't love her, that she didn't 'deserve' him. That was a lie, a dirty lie. She was everything to him, she always had been.

"But I'm happy," Rin continued, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I'm happy that…at least I'm with you now and everyday like this. As long as I'm with you, I will never be miserable. My life will always have a meaning." Tears built up in Rin's eyes.

The unwanted silence stayed for several seconds before Rin regrouped her voice. "I've wanted to say this for so long, and now, some part of me is scared of the outcome…"

Rin hesitated, her tears built up enough to run down her cheeks.

"I…I love you Sesshomaru."

Rin's eyes peered through her eyelashes at Sesshomaru. His surprised expression persuaded her that he wasn't expecting that at all. But he was, actually, he was hoping it.

Rin turned around, her heart unable to bare his reaction. "I'm sorry if I ruined anything between us…" She started walking away. Sesshomaru quickly gained his composure to see Rin walking away. He shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her but also pulling her back. Rin lost her balance as she was jerked around wildly. She tripped herself and smacked right into Sesshomaru, who was so preoccupied in other thoughts, he wasn't seeing it coming and he too lost his balance, sending them both falling back to the ground together.

Sesshomaru ended up flat on his back with Rin on top of him. Rin raised her upper body up, rubbing her head to shake away the confusion and daze. She suddenly realized what position she was in. She was on top of Sesshomaru, straddling his waist.

A deep red blush began to tint Rin's cheeks, but as she looked at his face, she softly gasped. His skin was radiant and glowing. His crescent moon and slashes seemed to stand out a lot more. His expression was of surprise and to Rin, was the cutest expression she'd seen him use. But his eyes were what caught Rin's attention fully. The light of the Rainbow from above caused his beautiful amber orbs to glow bright, shining as if there were stars in his eyes. They held such an intense gaze of confusion, surprise, and…desire?

What happened next totally caught Rin by utter surprise. In a flash, Sesshomaru sat up, fiercely crashed his lips with hers.

It all happened in such a blur, but as the kissed started, it seemed as though everything around the two had froze, even Rin, who stood there completely frozen. _'He's…he's kissing me. **He's**__kissing **me**!' _

Sesshomaru continued to kiss her. He just acted without thought, something that was now a habit. But he realized that she wasn't kissing him back. What was wrong? Perhaps he reacted too fast.

Rin felt Sesshomaru slowly pull away. But before he could, she deepened into his kiss. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin and crushed her body with his. With one maneuver, Sesshomaru had Rin on her back, softly pinning her against the smooth grass. He nipped and licked at her bottom lip, and as she was losing it in the kiss, Sesshomaru plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Rin moaned into his mouth. To her, this was heaven. She daringly fought his tongue with hers.

Strong hands gripped the pajama shirt she was still wearing, getting ready to tear through it. Then, Sesshomaru stopped. He pulled away to look at Rin, her kiss-swollen lips slightly parted.

"Rin…" He said breathlessly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, showing her desire, love, and lust through her chocolate orbs.

"I love you Rin, but…are you sure _you_ want to do this? I don't want to hurt you." Sesshomaru said solemnly. Rin could see the love in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his warm lips. "You're the only one I want to do this with. I love you Sesshomaru…more than you'll ever know. And I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Sesshomaru smiled at her. He dipped down kissed her again, but the soft chaste kiss turned into lustful and tongue battling. Sesshomaru tried unsuccessfully to untie the buttons from Rin's shirt. He was getting more and more frustrated with each button. He was at the third button when he just ripped the shirt open, causing Rin to gasp.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, "These are Kagome's clothes, not mine!" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, "Then they shouldn't have gotten in the way of me wanting you." It sent chills down Rin's spine.

Sesshomaru then started taking off her pajama pants. He ripped them off with no haste, then raised himself up to look at her petite body. Rin's body flushed under his strong, intense gaze. He lowered his head and whispered huskily in her ear; "Such a beautiful sight. I'll enjoy this." Rin shivered again as he started kissing, licking, and nipping at her throat, brushing his fangs against the place on her neck he would bite into, marking her as his.

Rin closed her eyes and felt the instance pleasure. She was moaning at every lick and nip, which only aroused Sesshomaru more. He slowly moved his kisses down her collarbone and to her perk, luscious breasts, licking his way down to softly bite the nipple of her right breast, then to the left one. Her moans and panting were causing his length to harden and throb, making it bothersome to wear pants. Sesshomaru lifted himself off of Rin, causing her to whimper from the loss of warmth. He shook off his haori, then his hakamas, and finally threw his boots off somewhere in the grass. This gave Rin a chance to gaze at the naked Inuyoukai in front of her, and damn was he gorgeous! His well-toned abs and pectorals, his strong thighs, tight ass, and the two erotic looking magenta slashes on each side of his hips. But then she noticed something that made her face flush crimson. He was huge! How was he going to fit all _that_ into her? Sesshomaru sensed her arousal grow exponentially and her gaze staring down his body. He almost laughed at her expression when she saw his erect length. He lowered himself on Rin once more and whispered into her ear; "Do you like what you see, my little Rin?" Rin nodded and whimpered a yes. Sesshomaru chuckled at her innocents. He wanted to so badly to be inside of her and pound into her mercilessly, but he wanted to be sure she was ready for him, after all, he could sense that she was a virgin from her youthful, flowered scent.

Without warning, Sesshomaru plunged one finger into her wet hot womb, pumping it in and out of her. Rin let out a shrill from the sudden slams of pleasure. She arched her hips into his finger and rocked until she was in the same rhythm. Again, Sesshomaru chuckled and plunged another finger into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Rin gripped his shoulders as he forced a third finger into her.

Rin couldn't take his pleasurable torture anymore. Her orgasm exploded and she shouted his name. "SESSHOMARU!!!"

Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her hot womb and licked the juices from his fingers. She tasted so unbelievably sweet, like honey. He wanted more, to take her right there and then.

"Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru smirked. Rin nodded her head, as she panted, "It's not fair." Sesshomaru gave her a questionable look, but before he could ask, Rin pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. "It's my turn." Rin whispered. A wicked smile crossed Sesshomaru's lips, "So my feisty little Rin, what do you intend to do to me?" He asked.

"You'll see." She answered in a singsong voice. She started at kissing his sweet lips and made her way down to planting kisses on his neck. Sesshomaru loved how her soft kisses felt like pleasurable flames against his skin. As Rin continued onto his chest, her hands massaged his sides, but then she felt him start squirming under her and she could feel his chest vibrating. What was wrong with him? She then hear him growl softly, but it was too soft to be a growl. Was it…no, it couldn't be…a purr?

Rin raised her head up to meet his glazed eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you…" she giggled, "Are you ticklish and…purring?" Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Only you would know my weak spots." He said breathlessly. Rin giggled, "I didn't know the slashes at your hips were your soft spots? I didn't even know you were ticklish." Sesshomaru raised his head and whispered into her ear; "Are you going to hold that against me?" Rin smirked, "Mabey." She pushed him back to the ground and continued to kiss his chest. Her hands seemed to slide down his sides, which was making Sesshomaru purr more, and moved them down between his legs. He gasped as her small hands took hold of his large length and began rubbing and pumping. Rin felt triumphant as she could hear him pant and feel him arch towards her hands. She felt more determined as she heard him moan her name and took his length into her mouth, sucking and nipping. Sesshomaru gasped louder. Surprisingly, she knew what it took to make Sesshomaru lose his calm composure. She was absolutely perfect for him.

Rin continued to suck and pump Sesshomaru's member. He couldn't take much more. He felt like he was going to explode at any second. He bucked his hips into her, making Rin take all of him into her mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't take anymore and orgasmed, his seed spilling in her mouth and what surprised him was she swallowed it all instead of spitting it out. He relaxed for a moment before roughly switching positions and pinning Rin beneath him.

"So…" Sesshomaru growled seductively, "You like torturing your lord, don't you?" So daringly, Rin smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru growled at her, "Two can play at your little game." He began rubbing his himself between her folds, making her gasp, whimper, and pant.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…please…" Rin panted.

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly, "Please what my naughty little minx?"

Rin whimpered, "Please…no more…I need…I…"

"You need what?" He taunted.

"I…mmmm…I need you inside of meeee." Rin whimpered.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her lovingly. "Rin, before I take you, I must know if you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me." Rin focused her pleasure-glazed eyes at him, tears of joy building in her eyes. She smiled, "Why do you ask me that If you already know the answer." Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Will you be my mate Rin?" Rin choked out a sob, wrapping her hands around him and smashing her lips with his. "Of coarse I will Sesshomaru! I love you!!"

There had never been as much happiness between the two as there was now. Sesshomaru had never felt such feelings of happiness, but he suppressed them until later. He kissed Rin's bruised lips and whispered, "I'm sorry Rin, but this will hurt, not for too long though." Rin nodded and clenched her hands onto his shoulders. With one smooth motion, Sesshomaru plunged into Rin's hot, wet passage. Rin screamed out in pain, tear running down her porcelain cheeks. Sesshomaru kissed her tear-stained cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Rin nodded and Sesshomaru started rocking in and out at a slow pace, trying not to cause any more pain to her. Rin had never experienced this kind of pain and she wanted more. Her pain then turned into pleasure.

"Sessho-maru…please…faster…" Rin moaned. Sesshomaru smirked at her sudden need and pumped faster, deeper, and harder into her. She moaned and arched, soon matching the rhythm of his pumps.

"Damn Rin, your so…tight." Sesshomaru groaned, pumping ruthlessly into her. Rin's hips bucked into his forcefully, her legs wrapped tightly around him so that he could fit more into her. He continued to pump in and out, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, until Rin couldn't take anymore. She was beginning to climax and he could sense it coming.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs and licked an area of her neck before biting down hard, yet drawing hardly any blood. Rin screamed in pain, and out of reflex, bit down on his neck as well, drawing little blood that flowed in her mouth. Sesshomaru winced, but was proud that Rin had bit down on him as well, because now, they were mated eternally. And now that she had his blood flowing inside her, she would live as long as he did.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru could feel her inner walls tightening around his erect member and Rin screamed out her lord's name as she climaxed. Sesshomaru followed a few minuets after, pouring his seed into her, releasing a bellowing howl into the forest.

Sesshomaru collapsed next to Rin, both sweat streaked and panting. Sesshomaru gathered Rin in his arms and she snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest. Sesshomaru stretched his hand out and grabbed his haori that was lying next to them and draped it over Rin, covering her beautiful naked body and keeping her warm. He could tell she was exhausted, so he decided not to take her again.

Rin spooned right beside him, her breathing slowed. "I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down at his fair Rin and smiled lovingly, "And I love you Rin…my mate."

Rin soon fell asleep, securely wrapped in his arms. Sesshomaru watched her calm features before sleep finally overtook him and they both slept under the Lunar Rainbow.

**TBC……**

**_NEXT EPISODE_: I have no idea for a title yet!!!**

**A/N: Well, that's about it on this chapter. I hoped all of you guys liked it. Sorry about the ending, it really late and I hadn't done my homework yet DAMMIT!! Sorry about the lemon, this is my first time writing a lemon and I was majorly blushing all through it. But I really hoped you liked it and sorry about how long you had to wait. REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT!!! The next chapters going to have the action/adventure in it and it might take a pretty long time to write, but I promise to have it updated as soon a possible!!**

**Also, sorry if there are any mistakes and grammar problems. I was in such a rush, I didn't have time to check for errors in my story, so if you see one, be happy to tell me:D**

**Much love and hugs,**

**bluecrazed BC **


End file.
